Cursed Chance
by innocence2652
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort but is cursed to go to another world where Draco chose fear instead of love. He lands back in his sixth year surrounded by people who have betrayed and kept secrets from him. The only person he cares about, Draco, hates him and now he has to hide his biggest secret from all of them. Drarry slash mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This will have slash. Several different pairs but the main one will be Harry/Draco. It is rated nc-17 so full discloser up front. If that is not your scene - back out now and run. I'm going to update what I have and continue weekly updates. Reviews are welcome. Please be kind, posting fanfiction is still new to me so I will probably be learning from my mistakes as I go and have no beta so beware the crazy.

Harry stood over Voldemort's body. It was slowly dying. The death spell he'd tried to use against Harry had backfired. Voldemort reached out slamming his hand into Harry's scar. Harry dropped to his knees terrified. Pain shot through his body before the hand backed away. Voldemort gave a small smile.

"You will be sent to another place. One were your beloved did not make the right choice and chose fear instead of love." With those last few words he disintegrated.

Harry heard Draco's voice far off screaming for him. Oh God, he thought. Draco, he was going to loose him. The deafening silence broke, cheers and screams began to ring through the air. Draco dropped beside him with Snape.

"Harry, what did he do?" Snape snarled as Draco wrapped himself around him.

"He said he sent me to a world were Draco chose fear over love."

Draco leaned back looking into Harry's eyes. "You aren't going anywhere. He's dead."

Harry shook his head and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. Please remember that."

Draco was shaking now. "No, you are still here it's fine."

Harry took one of Snape's hands as he spoke to Draco. "I already feel it. I've been fighting it to see your face. I can't hold on anymore. I love you."

Draco shook his head trying to deny it. Power whipped through him like a vice. He was bodily ripped out of Draco and Snape's grip and thrown in the air. He heard all the sounds from the room cease. Power whipped around him so thick he began to choke on it. The only voice he heard was Draco's screaming for him.

Seconds, hours, minutes, days later he didn't know everything stopped and he fell with a crash landing on a table. People began to scream. Plates were shattered and benches moved as people scrambled away from him. He groaned and pulled the smashed goblet out from under his back. That was going to leave a bruise.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the Grand hall ceiling. Candles floated overheard without a damaged open roof. He was no longer home. Voldemort's last blow had hit him and taken him somewhere else. He was furious. His power whipped out. He closed his eyes again feeling the sheer enormity of it. Voldemort had given him his powers if it was on accident or on purpose he would never know but now, he was so full of waves of it; it was intoxicating. The sheer force of it made him let out a moan. Damn it, one more fucking thing he would have to deal with.

He leaned up. The teachers were moving to him. He was lying on the middle of the Ravenclaw table. Everyone had moved away accept for Luna. She smiled down at him.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. The scar she'd received during seventh year was gone. He smiled. Maybe, he could change things here. His head whipped around to the Slytherin table. Draco had stood but the utter hatred in his features was sobering. Harry understood in seconds what Voldemort meant. Draco never went to Dumbledore. He never told what his mission was. He chose to embrace the death eater mark and accept his mission. Harry stood furious.

His magic lashed out having several students scrambling back away from him. Harry looked down to his clothes. He was wearing jeans and the black tight fitting shirt Draco had picked out for him and he was covered in blood. He swore and kicked a bench beside him. He'd fulfilled the damn prophecy and now he was back to the beginning without the only thing he gave a damn about. His hand automatically went to his stomach. His only secret left. How the hell was he suppose to keep it protected now.

"Harry." Albus Dumbledore's voice was questioning as he walked to him.

This mother fucker, Harry thought. He snarled at him and walked right passed him and the other two parts of the golden trio when they tried to stop him. He punched Ron as he tried to reach out and grab him.

"Don't fucking touch me you fucker."

Everyone in the room froze. Ron looked so stunned he moved out of Harry's way. Harry was on a mission fuck everyone he thought. Dumbledore was hot on his heals. Harry didn't give a damn he was headed for Snape who was still sitting in his chair at the teachers table.

Harry moved not even stopping to walk around the table. He swiped Snape's plate and goblet off the table in one swift move. A pin could drop and be heard over the silence. Snape's eyebrow rising was the only indication of Harry's temper. Harry moved sliding up on the table seductively, even though to him he was just furious. He slammed his wand into Snape's throat. That got his damn attention. Harry knew this would bruise. He could already see where he'd broken the skin and a thin drop of blood was running down his throat.

Harry's voice was so low only the two of them could hear. "You are going to empty the hall of students. You are then going to get Draco." Snape's eyes opened just a fraction larger. "You are going to meet me in front of the Chamber of Secrets."  
Snape sneered. "And why the fuck would I do that, Potter?"

"Don't fuck with me Snape. I'm need a basilisk fang to kill the horcrux in the castle and you are going to bring Draco because his mission, the one that you haven't obviously stopped him from trying to do, is fucking over… right now. I know your fucking secret. I know you loved my mother. I know everything."

Shock made him falter. "How?"

"You fucking told me. I will tell you everything as soon as you do as I say."

He nodded. Harry watched as a red stunning spell slammed into the table beside him. Harry released Snape. He rose and began to clear the students. Harry didn't pay attention to him. He was staring at Dumbledore. Students were walking out of the hall as slow as possible to see what was going on. Harry snapped his fingers and Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hands into Harry's.

The shocked whispers began to flood the room. "Trying to stun me headmaster?"

Dumbledore was confused. "Harry, how could you take my wand?"

Harry just laughed. It sounded crazy even to himself. He was still sitting on the teachers table. The students were finally led outside. The only ones who stayed were Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"I am the master of the Hallows."

Dumbledore's face faltered. "That is impossible."

"Not really. I have always had the cloak. I earned the elder wands trust and was given the stone. I guess even now, it knows who it belongs too. It will never work for you again. You will have to get another. I'm not giving it back."

Hermione's squeak pulled Harry's vision to her. "Harry, what is going on? You were sitting at the table with us then you were gone and then you crashed into a table. What is wrong with you? You are different?"

"Very perceptive and one word why my life is always fucked up, can you guess?" Harry sneered waiting for the bullshit to continue.

"Voldemort." Harry responded when no one spoke.

"Harry." Hermione tried to continue.

"Shut up."

Harry's words had her stumbling back a few steps. "You are not welcome here. You and Ron should leave. I am not your friend."

The silence to that statement was awe inspiring. "What do you mean we aren't friends?"

Harry laughed. It sounded mean and nasty. Draco would be so proud. "I am not from here. I am sure your Harry is in my world now. Don't worry, he will be safe. I defeated Voldemort. He is dead. This, being here surrounded by all of you, is my punishment. I'm also seventeen, so I do not have to deal with your shit either. You want to know why I hate you both. Fine, I'll tell you. I'm gay and when you found out who my lover was. Ron turned on me in seconds. He told me to choose him or me. I chose. I wasn't going to give up my heart to help his ego. Within seconds, Ron was gone. He turned everyone against me but Luna, Ginny and Neville. They were the only ones left who loved me unconditionally. They defended me and helped me. When turning the school against me wasn't enough, Ron strung me up in the common room of Gryffindor tower and carved this into my back."

Harry flipped around and rolled up his shirt. FREAK, was clearly scarred into his skin. "He did it with a knife not a curse. I made Pomfrey leave it. I refused to let her heal the scar. I wanted to remember what it looked like to be betrayed by people who gave a damn about you. After Ron did that, Hermione you came and apologized and said you loved me and didn't care. By then, I didn't give a damn. You still try to get my forgiveness, but guess what. I don't want it or need it."

The silence was deafening.

"You are lying."

Harry laughed. "Am I Hermione? I have done a lot of things in my life. Flat out lying, not one of them."

"Several things happened differently here that might change this from happening. I know the biggest thing that happened that ripped a hole through our friendship has changed but your Harry, the one that would give a damn about you. He is not here and when I switch us back, maybe he will give a shit about you and the fact that you haven't turned on him yet. But, let's be honest. I know you can. I have lived through it. When I look at you, I see a girl who can't pull herself out of a book and her crush long enough to see that her friend was hurting. You chose a bastard who has the capability to string up his friend and carve freak into them knowing that word would hurt the worst because the memories with it. You knew that I thought that was my name until I went to school and they told me my name was Harry Potter."

Another flinch went through the room. So many secrets flying through the air. "So let's just get this over with. Get the fuck out."

Hermione ran from the room tears running down her face. Ron was a shade of green Harry didn't know could be produced on someone's skin. He turned and fled after Hermione.

He turned back to the rest of the room. "Minerva, I will meet you, Dumbledore." Harry couldn't keep the sneer from his face. "Ginny, Luna and Neville in Dumbledore's office as soon as I grab something, it might take a while. I'm sure you want to hear the entire explanation."

Everyone still shocked barely nodded but Dumbledore. "Harry, I do not think this is wise."

"I really don't give a damn what you think. I played it your way in my world. Guess what. You made all the wrong choices. You got so many people killed Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Tonks, Fred, Percy and so many more. If I do nothing else while I'm here, I am going to prevent it. No more of your fucking secrets."

Harry stood strode past his old professors and the few students and walked directly to the seventh corridor. He waited until the room of requirement changed and he moved through the stacks to the diadem.

He picked it up. He felt the evil coming from it but there was no pull no unmistakable sign that owned him anymore. The relief of having Voldemort's power but not having the pull from the horcrux inside the diadem was a relief. His anger started to dissipate.

He walked down the halls. The halls were empty due to his insane arrival. He moved to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found Snape and Draco arguing.

He walked inside ignoring them and moved to the stall. Snape knew the entrance was here but he didn't know where. Harry moved to the sink and spoke 'open'. The sink moved and revealed the stairs inside.

"We are going to have to clear the cave in out to get back to the chamber. I collapsed it the first time. Did you brink anything to carry some of the basilisk out. I know you'll want them for your potion ingredients?"

Snape just stared at him. "Go get what you need. D..Malfoy can help me until you get back."

Snape nodded and left the bathroom. Malfoy fumed beside him. Harry ignored it and made his way down into the corridors leading to the chamber. He was clearing the fallen rocks when Malfoy joined him.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?"

Harry refused to argue with him. He ignored the pain in his chest from hearing his voice. He wanted his Draco. The Draco that loved him enough to go the headmaster and refuse to fight for the dark, the Draco that chose him. This was not that Draco.

Huffing, Malfoy joined Harry moving and vanishing rocks and debris. Snape joined them after a few minutes. They had cleared most of the tunnel and were a few feet from the entrance when he made his way to them.

"What is in your pocket?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, it was turned into one of Voldemort's horcruxs."

He heard both of their intake of breaths. He rolled his eyes and cleared the last boulder from their path.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled through the corridor.

A pop could be heard beside them.

"Master Potter." Harry turned to him and smiled as he moved to the chamber.

'Open'.

"Dobby, my favorite elf."

Dobby looked at him a second before his eyes got huge. "Master Potter. You is Master Potter but you is not Master Potter and you is…"

"Dobby," Harry spoke quickly before he could reveal the only secret he wanted to keep. "Yes. I am but I'm not. Can you help me please? I need Kreacher."

Dobby nodded. "I will help Master Potter." Dobby grinned and flicked his eyes to Harry's midsection again and winked. He understood he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Was that my house elf?"

"Was." Harry replied.

They all waited as the door finally unlocked and they strode into the Chamber of Secrets. He heard the sharp intake of breaths again behind him. He'd been here before so the enormity of it wasn't so shocking. He walked to the end where the basilisk lay. He moved jerking out one of its teeth and pulled out the diadem.

All hell broke loose then but he knew what would happen. He stabbed the diadem before the horcrux could truly start its shit. It screamed, raised the water in the chamber a few feet then died. The water crashed down.

Two pops filled the air. Harry turned to Kreacher. Kreacher sneered at him. Harry only laughed. Kreacher and him had long ago come to an agreement but it looked like he would have to do it all over again.

Harry bowed to Kreacher. Everyone around them froze. "Kreacher. I know you can look at me and see many things. I ask for you to give me time to explain before you tell me to go to hell."

Kreacher waited but did not interrupt him.

"Kreacher, I know you want several things. I am willing to give them to you if you help me. First, I will remove the order from the noble house of Black. Second, I will help you fulfill the last request of Regulus Black."

Kreacher was listening now. "I need you to bring me the locket."

"Why?"

"I will destroy it where you can not."

Kreacher nodded and with a pop he was gone. They waited silently. Dobby walked over to Harry when he sat down on the floor. Dobby moved whispering to Harry.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I'm going to have to hide it. Can you help me? Can you tell if it is healthy and safe?"

Dobby ran his hands over Harry's forehead down his arms over his stomach down his legs then back to his head. Dobby smiled. It was all the reassurance Harry needed. Dobby leaned down again. "Boy."

Harry broke into a laugh a full heartfelt laugh. He stood swinging Dobby around in a circle and put him down. Kreacher popped back in then and ignored the curious faces surrounding Harry. He handed over the locket. Harry took it without a word.

"I have one request if I do this Kreacher. I want the painting gone. I want her put here in Hogwarts in the room that has lost things. Hogwarts will take care of the painting but you and anyone in that house will no longer be subjected to its hate."

"No."

Harry flashed his finger. The black ring was clearly visible. He'd received it on his seventeenth birthday. Kreacher looked at it and understood its meaning. He would have to do this if Harry made it an order. Harry looked at him again. He did not want to force the elf anymore than he wanted to force Dobby.

"Kreacher, you are the reason the last true Black is dead. You betrayed him to Bellatrix. Regulus believed what his mother told him about Voldemort. He willingly became a death eater until he understood the full meaning of what that meant. He defied his family and his dark lord and went into the caves and took Voldemort's horcrux and tried to have you destroy it. He sacrificed himself so you could leave and make sure he could fulfill his only request of killing it. You have chosen to listen to that painting. You loved Regulus and he gave up his life to defy Voldemort. How many people can say they have done that? You will take that painting down and restore the noble house of black to its former glory for your love of Regulus Black."

They all stood silent. Dobby was scrunching his ears in his hands. Finally, Kreacher bowed his ears touching the floor and nodded. Harry beamed at him. He snapped his fingers.

"I revoke all invitations to 12 Grimwald Place."

There was a sizzle in the air. Harry turned to the locket. 'open' The locket opened and Harry stabbed it in milliseconds. The water rose again and fell quickly. The horcrux died in front of them. Harry picked up the locket and looked at Kreacher. He motioned for Kreacher to come over.

Kreacher moved and Harry picked up the chain of the locket. "I think Regulus would want you to have this."

The older elf's eyes teared up as Harry slid it over his head. "I know you will do what I asked of you. Dobby, will you help him?"

"Yes Master Potter-Black. I will help him."

"Arggg… Dobby. You know I hate that. Call me Harry."

Dobby being cheeky winked. "Harry."

They both bowed and with two pops they were gone. Harry finally feeling the exhaustion laid back on the ground. The water soaked into his jeans but he didn't give a damn. Just two seconds he thought and I will get up.

"Potter!" Snape's voice rang out behind him.

Or not.

"Yes, Snape. I am going to explain everything, I promise. It will all fall into place and make sense. We are all going to Dumbledore's office and getting this over with. I thought you would want to come with me for this part. It isn't everyday you see horcruxs destroyed."

He could feel the sneer even though his eyes were closed. Harry moved and stood up. He felt a wave of dizziness rock him but ignored it and began to make the trek through the castle. Before they exited the bathroom, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his dragon hide boot that he'd slid it in during the battle. He moved to Malfoy. It was the first time he had actually looked at him since they'd come down here. He refused to meet his eyes and threw the cloak over him.

He didn't wait for a response and made his way to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was standing to the side, the passage to his office open. Harry walked up the stairs hearing Draco and Snape following him. He moved walking past everyone and took a seat directly in front of Dumbledore. He didn't speak and threw the horcrux on Dumbledore's desk. He reached back taking the cloak and slid it back in this shoe.

"I also destroyed the locket. Two more down. Three left."

To say Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. "This is the lost diadem."

"How observant."

Dumbledore turned to him. He opened his mouth to speak. Harry snarled. "No, you have spoken enough." Harry waived his hand. A lock was placed on the door with silencing charms to make sure no one but the people in this room could hear this conversation. "I state this now. If you stay in this room an unbreakable vow will come over you. You will not be able to repeat anything I tell you unless it is to each other."

Draco chose to stand. "I want no part of this."

Harry turned to him and lashed him into the chair and gagged him. "You are the only one in this room who has no fucking choice."

He turned back to the room. "Any takers, speak now."

No one else moved to leave. "Fine." Harry stood bowed his head and felt the vow wrap around everyone's magic in the room. He heard a few gasps at the power he was unleashing but ignored it. "Good, done. Now let's talk about some secrets. How does that sound Dumbledore?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore just stared at him. Harry moved sitting back in the chair. He transfigured it so it was comfortable but didn't have such a tall back so everyone could see him. Luna, Ginny, Neville and Minerva were sitting behind him. Snape had moved to stand over where he could watch Harry's face beside Dumbledore. Harry shut down the floo in the room without anyone the wiser. No one was getting out of here. Faux moved from the stand beside Dumbledore and landed on the chair arm beside him rustling his feathers against Harry.

Harry smiled and stroked him as he began to speak.

"Let's begin in the beginning, shall we. Voldemort in his infinite stupidity made six horcruxs the first his diary, Slytherin's locket and ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini."

"Looking at the rotting flesh of your arm we are in my sixth year. But I digress; Voldemort can not die until every one of those objects have been destroyed. So far, the diary I destroyed in my second year. Ginny can vouch for that. The locket and diadem are now gone. Dumbledore destroyed the ring but not before he put it on. Now we have three left to destroy."

Minerva spoke up then. "You just said you destroyed four out of the six."

Harry smiled back at her. "Oh yes, the information Dumbledore has kept from everyone but Snape. The night…"

"Harry." Dumbledore began.

Harry snarled. "Still trying to keep secrets. You will never learn will you? I'm so tired of your shit. This…" Harry encompassed his hands. "All of this is your fault. I blame you as much as I blame Tom for this shit. You place every bit of your faith on a prophecy made by fucking Trelawney of all fucking people. You have maneuvered and manipulated everyone around you until you and only you have made that prophecy self fulfilled. You never tried to truly help me. You put me in a house with people who abused, starved, and treated me like a slave. I lived under the fucking stairs in a closet until I was eleven. I came to you and asked you to let me stay here and not go back. You told me it was for my fucking protection."

Harry scoffed. "Yes, let's send Harry back to people who barely feed him. I was so fucking malnourished it stunted my fucking growth. Then, you didn't tell me shit about what was happening to me. You didn't fight to keep me out of that damn tournament. Voldemort came back because I didn't understand what I was up against. Cedric's death on your feet. I'm tired of blaming myself from being able to stop him being killed by Wormtail. I lost Sirius because I didn't understand what was happening to me. You could have told me the night my parents died for me, the last part of Voldemort's soul went into me and made me his seventh horcrux."

Harry heard the shock around him. He didn't give a damn at this point his fury was breathtaking to watch. The power in the room was pulsing.

"I followed my visions because the one I had with Arthur was true. Why would I disbelieve the one of Sirius? All over trying to find the damn prophecy, you knew all along what it was about since it was given to you. What are we up to sixth year now? Oh, this is when you started showing me glimpses into the horcruxs. You knew what the hell Malfoy was doing running around the castle. I came to you again and told you he was in trouble. Let's just throw that shit out now. Voldemort demanded he kill you and fix the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement so the death eaters could get through the wards. Are we up to speed? I find out you knew what fucking Draco was doing. You fucking knew. See in my world, Draco chose a different path. He came to you and told you and Snape and you protected him. You are a fucking adult. Draco is a child who had his fucking parents threatened to be killed. You should have cornered his ass and told him you knew. You should have told him he was safe. I can only imagine what the fuck he is going through right now. I sure he is doing half ass attempts to get at you so you won't die. Draco is not a fucking murdered and you are pushing him into being one. I blame this on you."

Harry stood up then and began to pace. The dizziness was setting in again. Dobby at this point popped in. He gave Harry several potions. Harry threw them back handing him the empty vials and continued as if it never happened.

"This is how this shit is going to go from now on. Your planning and fucking scheming on your own, over. You will only do what we." He encompassed his hands around the room. "Deem we should all be doing. No more Dumbledore's for the better good shit. That ship has sailed. As far as I am concerned, Snape is a better leader."

Snape almost hit the floor at this revelation.

"Draco is going to be protected from now on. That damn cabinet will be put in the dungeons under my wards. We will fix it, oh yes. That fucker will be fixed tomorrow. As soon as anyone walks into it, surprise, they are going to be in for some shit they weren't expecting."

Dumbledore spoke then. "And has your attitude changed about young master Malfoy."

Harry stopped pacing and moved to Dumbledore's desk. He could feel his power rip out of him and into the room. There was a threat here and everyone in the room was starting to get really scared. "I'm going to let you in on a few secrets. I love Draco. I would die for Draco. I would burn down my world and yours for Draco. That isn't my Draco but he still is Draco. I will run through you and anyone who gets in my way to save him. I will burn down Voldemort, the ministry and any fucking world to save him."

Harry watched out of the corner of his eyes as Snape took a step back in shock. Oh yes, revelations everywhere.

"So where were we, seventh year? Voldemort finally invaded Hogwarts. At this point, I could no longer come back. Me and Draco hid and found Horcruxs which was extremely awesome because you gave me hardly any clues to what they were. Snape because you demanded he kill you to further his usefulness to Voldemort and you being the all mighty and powerful Dumbledore wouldn't die a normal death from your own stupidity, was considered a true death eater. Voldemort's right fucking hand man. He became the next headmaster. Death eaters were then put into the school. Let's imagine that now. I think you might have heard of them the Carrow's. They tortured students. It was all Snape could do to keep them from killing students. Unforgivables were mandatory to be used on all first years. Can you imagine the first year's screams? All during this time, I thought Snape was a fucking traitor too. The funny thing is you know who saved and took most of the brunt of the death eater bullshit. It was Neville. Neville reformed the DA. Students he knew would be killed he hid in the room of requirement. He jumped in front of curses aimed for first years. Following him was Ginny and Luna. They saved almost as many students as Snape."

Harry sneered at Dumbledore again. "I found all the horcruxs before I came back to Hogwarts for the last stand. I almost killed Snape trying to get the school back before it was fully invaded."

Harry moved again wrapping his hands around the wands in his pocket. He needed to calm down. "The battle of Hogwarts consisted of order members and students against all of Voldemort's death eaters and followers. I don't know how the hell any of us survived. Voldemort knowing the elder wand wasn't fully his had Nagini bite Snape and left him for dead. I happened to be there hiding trying to see what Voldemort was up to. Snape passed out in my arms giving me pensive memories. I thought he was dead. I found out later the poison from Nagini made him look dead but Pomfrey saved him. I didn't know any of this until seconds before I got here."

"I left Snape and went to the pensive. Those memories are between me and Snape. But he showed me some between you and him. He showed me how you told him for me to get rid of my horcrux I would have to die."

Harry was steaming now. He was furious. He heard someone whimper behind him. Well, he needed to get this out now.

"So, I did just that. I walked straight out into the forbidden forest. I stepped over the bodies of Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Percy and kept right on going. Each step I took, I knew I was going to die. You left me a snitch when you died with the resurrection stone inside it. I used it to talk to my parents. I told them how I had to do this. I needed to die. They told me the world wouldn't blame me if I wanted to wait. See, pregnant."

That revelation was going over really well. Snape actually sat in the floor. Minerva cursed. Harry would laugh if he wasn't so angry.

"I knew taking each step I was going to sacrifice the one thing I wanted more than anything in the entire world that has been denied to me, family. I was going to let Voldemort kill me along with my child. And I did it for Draco, my friends and for the people who had turned on me. I did it for all of them."

Dumbledore opened his mouth. Harry slapped him straight across the face.

"I walked, step by fucking step to my fate. I barely made it out of the clearing before he hit me with the killing curse and I went down."

"Fate is a nasty bitch though. Death met me as soon as the curse hit me. He told me I was the master of death. I had control of all three Hallows. I was not going to die. Voldemort killed his horcrux but I would lose something very precious to me. I didn't want to come back. I begged death to take me. How the fuck could I face Draco? I never told him but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from him. How the fuck was I supposed to face that? Death smiled at me and told me it was not my time and sent me back."

"I woke to Narcissa telling Voldemort I was dead. She begged me to make sure Draco was okay. I could only nod and hold still as they put the crucio on me over and over again to make sure I was dead."

"They made Hagrid carry me back to Hogwarts. I was still trying to make my limbs work. My nerve endings were on fire. By the time we got back, everyone was outside the castle. Draco was screaming. Someone was holding him down; he was still trying to get to me. Fucking Neville walked straight up to Voldemort and told him he didn't give a damn if I was dead or not I was a fucking hero and he couldn't take that away from him. Voldemort slammed the sorting hat down on his head. The next thing I know Neville is cutting off Nagini's head and I'm running towards Voldemort. We fought, I won then before he dies he curses me. He tells me he is sending me to a world were Draco chose fear instead of love. Draco and Snape found me seconds before I landed in the great hall."

"I'm telling you all of this for several reasons. First, I want you to really understand what I'm about to do." He slid both elder wands out of his pocket. Dumbledore stared at him. Harry snapped both of them with a fluid movement. "No one should touch those wands. No one should have that power. I told death to take me. I meant it. I don't want to be anyone's fucking master. I never wanted anything more than to be loved." He threw the broken shards on Dumbledore's desk. Nothing would fix them.

"And the baby?" Ginny asked behind him.

"I guess we all sacrifice for the greater good. Don't we Dumbledore?"

Harry felt someone trying to get in through the floo. He turned opening it. Lupin stepped out wiping the soot from his clothes.

"Harry. Good to see you." He took in the room. "Is everything okay?"

Harry laughed confusing the hell out of everyone. "Yes. We are mostly finished."

"Grimmauld Place has disappeared."

"No, I revoked all invitations. I am now the secret keeper. You should stay there from now on. Kreacher."

A pop came and Kreacher bowed. "Yes, Master Potter Black."

"Will you take Remus back to Grimmauld Place with you? He will now be living there with you. I hope you afford him all the comforts offered to a friend of the Black family."

"Yes, Master Potter Black. I have done what you asked."

Harry beamed. "Thank you Kreacher. You humble me. Snape is also allowed in the house. He and Remus can floo and apparate if they wish into the house."

Kreacher nodded.

"Remus, Dumbledore is no longer over the order."

Remus looked to Dumbledore. Harry stepped in front of him blocking his view. "You will now take orders from me and Snape. Dumbledore has many mistakes to make up for. I will come to you in a few days please get some rest and no more recruiting. Stay the hell away from the other packs. We will fight Voldemort and then you need to get your shit together and decide if you are going to start standing against the ministry for werewolf rights. You are a fucking marauder. You need to start acting like it and prepare to defend your fellow pack members."

Remus just stared at him. "No, I'm not joking."

Remus nodded. Kreacher walked to him and took his hand with a pop they were gone.

Harry walked over to the wall and picked up the sorting hat. He placed it on his head. The hat screamed out Slytherin. "Well now that I have been resorted. I want to go to bed."

Every person in the room stood looking at him like he was a ghost. "I'm not staying in the dorms with Ron and Hermione. Your Harry can resort his damn self when he gets back. If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to start changing things starting with house unity. This bullshit about everyone fighting can wait until after the war."

Harry stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out the Gryffindor sword. "Guess I'm just as much a lion as I am a snake."

Harry sat down the sword and walked to Snape. "Can I please sleep now? And a shower? I'm still covered in blood. A lot of it is yours by the way. It also has Nagini's venom on it. You could probably get it out and keep an antidote on you all the time."

Snape perked up looking over Harry's clothes. "I'll trade you if you get me some more clothes."

Snape smiled at him truly smiled. Harry laughed. "Look, I think hell just froze over."

Minerva spoke then. "Potter, you have told us a lot tonight. I don't think we will process half of it for days. You don't have to leave your house because of what was done to you. I could make you a room of your own."

Harry shook his head. "I need a change of scenery. I can't look at those people the same way. You were good to me even when the house turned on me you tried to keep me safe. You were the one who took me to Pomfrey after what Ron did to me. You didn't know who did it though. You punished the entire house except for Ginny and Neville. I will always think of you fondly."

She smiled and embraced him in a hug. "Sleep. Severus will take care of you."

Harry nodded. He released Draco from the bindings. He was too in shock from the information to notice. Harry smiled at the three friends he cherished even though they weren't really his and walked with Severus to the dungeons.

"Tonight, can I just pass out on your couch?"

Snape nodded and Harry followed him passed the potions lab to a painting down the corridor. Snape spoke quietly and the door opened. Snape walked to his room showing Harry the bathroom. Harry stripped and slid in the prefect size tub. He barely heard Snape enter and leave him clothes and collect his stained ones.

"Dobby." Harry spoke quietly.

With a pop Dobby showed up with a plate and goblet of juice. Harry smiled and began packing away what he thought was potatoes. He was too damn hungry to care at this point. Dobby waited until Harry cleared his plate and drank his juice.

"Can you get everything out of Gryffindor and bring it here. Make sure you get my map and the cloak."

"Yes Harry."

Harry smiled. He turned back to Dobby. "Are you sure everything is okay with the baby?"

Dobby ran his fingers over Harry's forehead again. "Yes Harry. Everything is perfect. You are three months. You will start showing soon. You can put on glamours. Dobby can show you."

Harry nodded and picked up Snape's shampoo and began to wash his hair. Dobby waited to make sure Harry was okay then left to get Harry's things. Neville would have to understand. He didn't give a damn about anyone else in his dormitory. Dean and Seamus had been there and not stopped Ron when he'd began to carve into his back.

Harry relaxed into the water his muscles were tight and strained from fighting. He felt the tears run down his face. He could imagine what Draco was going through. He would have a Harry there with him but it wasn't him. It was the Harry before he found out what Draco was willing to do for him. It was the prejudice Gryffindor through and through Harry that followed Dumbledore and was hateful and spiteful to Draco. They were both worlds away and he knew Draco would be grieving.

Harry smelled him. He knew who was standing in the bathroom.

"I don't care what you say, Potter, I don't believe you." The sneer was so pronounced in his voice Harry refused to speak and let the tears fall.

"You don't give a shit about me. You wouldn't give a shit about me in any world. I don't know what the fuck you are playing at you will always be a stupid Gryffindor and you will always be the fucking Golden boy."

How could it hurt so much, Harry thought. It's not him. Not his Draco. Not his Draco. But, he couldn't stop the tears. His hands went to his stomach. Even if he couldn't fix what Voldemort did, he still had something of Draco's. Nothing and no one could take that away from him.

"Too good to respond Potter? The little boy who lived too…"

Harry didn't even look up. He knew Malfoy had walked to the tub and saw his face. He opened his eyes. God, it was Draco but it wasn't. He missed him so much. His hands splayed across his stomach. Not him. Not him. Whatever Malfoy saw stopped whatever comment from coming out of him.

"You are wrong. I love him. He loves me. You're words can't take that from me. I love him. I'll keep you safe because I will always love him. Somewhere in there is a piece of him. I'd die for _him_."

Harry stood up. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to get away from Malfoy and what Malfoy standing here smelling like Draco was doing to him. He grabbed a towel dried himself off and slid on the boxers Snape left. He didn't even look back to Malfoy.

Harry walked back to Snape's room and collapsed on the couch that had been transfigured into a bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A?N Sorry, I should have said this before. The time line does not match up because of the added technology. Everything still the same but add tech.

Harry woke the next day to Dobby sitting on the side of his bed quietly. He saw his trunk open his clothes folded neatly and the invisibility cloak both this worlds and his own sitting with his map. He smiled.

"Good morning Dobby."

Dobby turned to him and smiled. He reached out touching Harry's face then smiled. Harry was fine. He left with a pop then returned with breakfast and two potions. Harry downed the potions cringed and started on his breakfast. Snape appeared as Dobby was leaving with his tray.

"I see you are awake."

"Yes. Could you take the day off and go to Gringotts and shopping with me. I need clothes and potions."

Snape cocked his head. "Potions for what."

Harry shook his head. "For me. I know you are the best brewer of all time but I don't know who to trust here." Harry threw his head down on the bed and decided to just stay here.

"You didn't lose the child did you?"

"Please tell me Dumbledore didn't notice."

"No, but I know you. If you would have lost that child, you wouldn't be coherent right now. Let's just hope he is still too in shock from your tongue lashing to notice."

Harry turned to him and smiled. "You have no idea how good that felt to get that out. He has used both of us."

"You are Harry Potter but you are not. It is a strange thing to see."

"You can blame Draco. Being with that prat and his mouth all the time, arse rubs off on you."

Snape laughed. "Yes, I could imagine and get dressed I'll cancel my classes. I don't think anyone will mind."

"I know the students won't." Harry smirked at him.

Snape could only stare. If he hadn't believed Potter before, the smile staring back at him was so Draco he would have thought Draco had polyjuiced himself into Harry. He knew they were lovers. The other thought swirled in his head and carrying a Malfoy.

"You make arrangements, I'll get in the shower."

Within the hour, Snape had polyjuiced himself and Harry was wearing glamours provided by Dobby as they began to shop. Dobby only changed his hair and face so he could still get clothes that would fit him properly. They went to Gringotts first. He gave his vault key and blood since he was glamoured then grabbed money.

They got dress robes and Harry found several books he wanted. He bought an obscene amount of candy but Snape didn't judge him. Pregnant remember. Then they headed to London and he got all of his jeans, shirts, shoes and pants. Snape kept his packages shrunk and in his robes as he helped Harry throughout the day. It was definitely something weird for the both of them. By the end of the day, they had an understanding. Dumbledore blows and they were a team.

He made it back to school without any issues. Dobby helped him pack up the new things in his trunk and told him he would bring it to him when he got his room. Dinner had already begun.

Harry walked into the main hall with his new robes on. He was no longer a Gryffindor. Snape was smirking. It was so out of place because there was true mirth in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. "You've joined the enemy and they have just now noticed."

Harry burst into laughter at the same time as Snape. Both of their laughs intermingled and floated around the quiet great hall. Harry looked at him and smirked. "We should really fuck with them. Sit down and have dinner with me at the Slytherin table."

Snape smirked nodded and walked with Harry to the Slytherin table. They sat down at the end near the doors and began to fill their plates. Harry laughed again when Snape smiled at the still gob smacked reactions.

"I think I really like this new Potter."

Harry smirked smiling down the table to the rest of the Slytherins who had broke their usual composure and were too stunned to do anything but stare mouths open. "This is going to be fun."

They both laughed again. Snape's laugh was contagious and so warm and open a few students fell out of their seats. Harry could see Minerva out of the corner of his eyes grinning shamelessly.

Harry put up a silencing charm around him and Snape. Snape raised his eyebrow and looked at him knowing the serious shit was about to happen.

"We need to get Narcissa out of that house."

The fun playfulness was gone. Now it was order time. "How can we do that?"

"I know where the last item is that we need to destroy. It is Hufflepuff's cup. It's in Bellatrix's vault. We are going to have to get in her vault, steal the cup and destroy it. That will only leave your Potter and Nagini. If I help you guys with this, I don't know what you are going to have to do to get the horcrux out of Potter. Dumbledore went with the prophecy and refused to do other options. I don't think I had to die. He just pushed it that way because he thought I should."

Snape thought on this. "What do you propose?"

"We sneak into the manor, kill Bellatrix, steal her wand and hair, kidnap Narcissa and obliviate everyone there. We can get into the vault if they think Bellatrix went crazy, kidnapped her sister and ran. The goblins won't stop us from going into her vault. We just need her wand."

"You might be a little scary, Potter." But Snape was grinning.

"Again, blame Draco."

Snape smirked. "Yeah, I definitely like the new Potter."

Harry frowned. "Fuck, I just remembered. I can't polyjuice."

Snape thought over a moment. "I can go into the vault. No one would suspect me anyway."

"We need to plan this for two days from now. Can you go to the manor and tell them some of the truth? Enough to get Voldemort intrigued. You could tell him I'm angry at Dumbledore and turned against the golden trio and have been resorted to Slytherin. That would give you an excuse to go. You could do an unbreakable bond with Narcissa and tell her we are going to get her. She would be safe and prepared. We need to get Voldemort out of that house. Can you find something to tell him Dumbledore is doing that he would go check up on?"

"Harry, I did a bond with Narcissa. I have to complete Draco's mission."

Harry smiled and it was truly evil. Snape was thrown by it. "What did the bond exactly entail?"

"To complete Draco's mission killing Dumbledore and fixing the cabinet."

Harry turned his head to Malfoy. He was watching them talk. He looked away when Harry caught his eyes. Harry looked around the rest of the room. He wasn't the only one watching.

"Well, I guess we will be doing that next. Tonight, I have other plans to shake shit up. I don't think Dumbledore is going to like it. Watch this."

Harry took out his wand. He put a charm over the teachers table and lifted his wand to his mouth. "At two am all students will be apparated to the student council hall." He looked around to the confused students who had turned to him. "The teachers can not hear this conversation. Dumbledore licks Filch nightly."

Everyone's eyes turned to Dumbledore. Harry could hear snickering coming through the silencing charm he'd put around him and Snape. Snape burst out laughing again and it went through the wands charm and vibrated around the room. Students were confused and trying not to laugh or bent over laughing.

"Each house needs to pick two representatives that will speak for them. I suggest you be ready or show up in your pjs whatever works for you. Also there is a curse on this conversation if anyone in here that tries to tattle to the Filch licker."

Harry ended the spell and sat down his wand. Snape was smirking. "Filch licker."

Harry smirked back. "Think of something worse."

Snape couldn't. "We don't have a student's chamber."

"We do. The corridor to get to it has collapsed. It is under the dungeons. That is why I will have to apparate everyone in. I even put a charm on your bathroom mirror this morning. You can pop popcorn and watch everyone argue. I'm going to try to get the students to do a truce. If it works, it will strengthen the wards. No one will be able to get in or out without approval."

"You are doing a lot here."

"Voldemort sent me here as punishment. I'm going to give that fucker so many problems. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Snape smiled. "Want to see your room?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

He canceled the silencing charm then turned and smiled at the Slytherins that were still in complete and utter shock at seeing Harry Potter and Snape getting along. Their hierarchy was about to fall to shit. He smirked at them before heading to the dungeons. Snape gave him the password then walked him to his room. He was given an empty seventh year room. It seemed seventh year Slytherins were given a small room to themselves. He had a full bed, desk, fireplace and chair. His trunk was settled in his small closet.

"Your fireplace is connected to mine. If you need anything, come get me. I will also be taking over your potions that you will need. I know you don't want to tell Pomfrey. Send Dobby to me and I will get everything for you."

"I'm going to set up the spells for tonight then I'm headed to bed to get some sleep."

Snape nodded and left the room. Harry set up wards around the door and silencing spells. He sat in the floor tapping into his magic. He made it so everyone would apparate on time and then walked to his bed and fully collapsed on top of it. He called Dobby asked him to do several things to set up the meeting then set his wand to wake him then passed out.

His wand vibrated telling him he had ten minutes before the spell activated. He heard a knock on his door. He stood opening his door. Pansy and Malfoy stood on the threshold. Harry moved pulling out new clothes from his trunk and began to change as they stood not speaking.

"Well, we have a few minutes. I suggest you speak or leave."

"What are you on about?" Pansy asked.

"If you wait a few minutes, you will find out. I assume the prince and princess are to be the Slytherin representatives."

They both nodded. Harry smiled and took off his shirt switching it for a new one. Pansy gaped at him. "When did you start dressing like that?"

Harry laughed. "My boyfriend demanded I learn to dress better. I've finally got it down close enough that I can go shopping on my own without being escorted."

Pansy laughed. "Smart boyfriend. Your clothes were dreadful."

Harry only laughed. The spell activated and they were all taken to the student chamber. It was chaos. Students popping in colliding with each other. Harry rolled his eyes walking away from the two Slytherins and walked to the stage. A spell was placed on the floor so his words echoed around the room. "All reps please stand behind your flags. All houses please take seats in your flagged areas. Come on people we don't want to be here all night."

The chaos got louder as students moved curious and excited. When everyone took their seats, Harry began to speak again and the room silenced.

"I am going to piss a few people off tonight and shatter misconceptions. I am going to demand everyone listen and act fairly. IF you try to make a scene or disrespect someone's opinion, you will be restrained and gagged. I hope I make myself clear. There will not be any insanity tonight. Anyone can speak but your chosen house speakers will be given most of the attention. After everything is over, I hope everyone leaves and really thinks about what we want from this meeting."

The room was quiet as everyone listened. He could already see pissed off people and knew he needed to get this shit in check quickly.

"I have demanded you all be here. I will apologize now for the inconvenience but I felt it necessary. We are in the middle of a war and all we have done is fight against each other. I am going to ask a question and please do not be offended and answer honestly by raising your hand. Who believes all the death eaters in the school are slytherin."

He heard hisses from his house mates and raised hands from the rest of the students. "Now, let us have our first misconception altered."

Harry waved his hand across the room. Yellow lights began to pop up around people's heads. The majority was Hufflepuff, followed by Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and only four in Slytherin. "Look around. Everyone who has a yellow mark is marked."

The fucking reaction was almost amusing. Harry smirked. "Everyone who has a yellow halo will walk to the middle of the room. No exceptions the corridor is collapsed and you can not apparate out so I suggest you suck it up and get in the circle in the middle of the room."

People were looking around confused and angry as the students not being able to deny their marks filed into the circle. Draco, Theo, Crab and Goyle joined them. Harry waited until they were all inside the circle and he clapped his hands. They all dropped. The students gasped and began to panic.

"Calm down. I'm taking away their marks. Merlin, you people need to chill." Harry snapped.

"Okay, they will be out for about two minutes. When they wake up they will be fine. I hope you all remember this, Slytherin had the least death eaters."

They all began to wake and look around.

"What the fuck did you do to us Potter?" Malfoy snarled.

"No more mark."

Malfoy sneered and ripped up his shirt then stared down petrified. No one else spoke as everyone filed back to their seats. "Now that is over." Harry turned back to the mirror and smirked. He knew Snape would be watching. "I ask all houses for a truce except during Quiddich games. Quiddich doesn't count."

"Dobby."

Dobby popped into the room. Everyone's eyes were glued to them now. "Do you have everything set up?"

"Oh yes, Master Potter Black."

Harry nodded. "I set this up to show you my memories. I know pensive memories can be changed and altered but they look wrong. I'm going to pull mine directly from me and put in here. It will show everyone here what I saw. It won't be the same as going in the memory because I'm putting it in here but it will help so you can all see I'm telling you the truth."

Harry moved to the pensive.

"First, I need to explain why I'm doing this so you can understand. I want peace between the students. I want us to be better than our parents. I know that a lot of you are looking at the students who had the mark and are thinking of ways to screw them over. Stop. Most of you would have taken the mark in their position. Every student that has been marked was forced by a parent or guardian. Voldemort does not recruit children, parents do. Now think if you went home tomorrow and your mother threw you in front of him and told you he would kill your parents your siblings your neighbors your family unless you took that mark. Would you stand their defiant and say no and let your family die? Hell no, you would take the damn mark."

"Most of the students that have the mark are older families."

Harry pulled the memory and held it on his wand.

"I am not your Harry Potter. I am from another world. I know a lot of you think I'm off my rocker but you will see. I defeated Voldemort. His last action was to send me here as punishment. Funny isn't it. I killed the mother fucker and he sends me here and switches your Potter and me and look I have to do it the fuck… again."

Harry placed the memory down into the pensive. They all watched enthralled through Harry's half closed eyes as Neville stomped up to the dark lord gave him his speech and Harry jumping out of Hagrid's arms and ran at him, them dueling and Voldemort cursing him. He stopped the memory before Voldemort could speak or Draco finding him.

All eyes swung from the memory to Harry. "Believe or don't. Don't give a shit."

"I ask all houses for peace. No more sitting at the same house tables. No more hexing each other in the hall unless given a reason. No more fighting."

Hermione popped her hand up. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. He looked back at the mirror and knew Snape was cursing like him.

"Gryffindor."

"Why should we do this?"

"Several reasons. Voldemort could show up tomorrow. In my world, Voldemort came to the school with everything he had. His followers, everyone he had allied himself with. Do you know who fought him off, the order of the phoenix and students..."

"Let me repeat that incase it didn't sync in, students. The ministry did not come. Aurors who are supposed to protect us didn't come unless they were part of the order. We fought the spiders, giants, werewolves, vampires, and death eaters. Students and professors."

That had everyone thrown for a loop.

Everyone was quiet as he continued. "The war is at this point ridicules. It started out for the purebloods as an argument against change. Voldemort took the anger of a changing world and corrupted it and twisted it and shit out something no one recognizes anymore. I was raised by muggles. Prejudice fucking muggles. I did not understand anything about the wizarding world until I was literally boarding the train for Hogwarts. Muggle born children who are brought up like I was have no idea of wizarding customs or even how wizards think act or live. Classes like muggle studies is a fucking joke. I have looked at that text book and played drinking games with it on how many times it's wrong. I'm usually plastered before I can get through the chapter. No wonder pureblood wizards think we are fucking morons. This is the fucking problem that made Voldemort screw us all over."

"I blame the Ministry and Hogwarts for this. Hogwarts should have been teaching us better. We should have wizarding classes that teach us wizarding customs. No not pure blood customs wizarding customs. And the muggle studies class should be taught by someone who actually grew up a muggle and can function in both worlds and understand things like movies, cell phone, muggle politics, or hell even their currency. And the damn muggle studies textbooks should be fucking trashed. They aren't even useful enough as paperweights."

"Zabini, I know you family is way up their. How do you greet someone properly? Stand up, demonstrate with Pansy."

Zabini nodded walked to Pansy and did a bow and held her hand a certain way. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who can't do that because, shock, I wasn't taught."

"Hermione, please tell everyone what a cell phone is."

Hermione went off on a spill then sat down. "Most of the people who are looking confused were raised by wizarding families in wizarding towns and can only nod."

Harry looked over to Dobby. Dobby snapped his fingers. "Under everyone's seats is a bag. Please open it."

Everyone began to shuffle around and picked up their bags. "In good faith since I dragged you all out of bed and am proposing anarchy I give you a gift. Dobby will be expecting thank you notes and gifts of socks for this. I bought a tablet and he took it and we set it up to use. He then replicated it and charmed it so it would work in Hogwarts. We even made it so you can charge it with your wands. The spell to do so is listed inside your bag. You also have muggle candy."

"I'm doing this so you see we need to integrate. Magic and science should work together. Wizard and muggle do not necessarily always go apart. We are the next generation. If we count on our peers, this is what happens. Our families, our government, our school has let this happen. They have let fear, prejudice and ignorance take over the wizarding world. They say muggles are nasty and inferior yet they make absolutely no arguments that are fucking valid. Muggles have awesome technology, science, research, food, wine and things that we could use and integrate. We also need to respect the old ways and learn from our own customs and just because we are born from muggles doesn't mean we should disrespect the customs that were made hundreds of years ago. So I ask again for house unity. I want to show that we the students can be better than our peers. I want everyone to drop muggle studies. Anyone that is in that class now is still to be in muggle studies but I ask a student who has lived in muggle society to take over the class. If we have too, the room of requirement will be used for this class. I also ask one of the old wizarding family students to make classes that the muggle born children should take. There will be no more mention of pure blood. We are fucking wizards. Every fucking student here has magic. I don't give a fuck who your parents and family are. You shouldn't give a damn either. They let this happen to us. They let our fellow students get marked. They stood by and hid in their homes and let us face this shit alone. I want us to show the fucking ministry and fucking Dumbledore we aren't going to put up with this shit anymore. We are the fucking status quo. We are what matters. We will show people what we can accomplish."

Hermione stood up. "Gryffindor concedes."

The flags behind Hermione glowed.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin followed. The flags around the rooms changed. There were no more house flags all flags turned into the Hogwarts crest with the houses inside.

Harry smirked back to the mirror and turned back around. "Hogwarts has officially been unified. The changes we make tomorrow will show Hogwarts if we deserve her trust. All wards around Hogwarts have just strengthened. If Voldemort came here tomorrow, he would never be able to enter. Your faith in each other has strengthened the school. I ask that you remember no more sitting with only your houses. Please help each other."

Dobby moved then and stood on the stage. "Master Potter Black has asked me to show you how to work your new tablet. Dobby will show you. If you have questions, I will help you each later today if you can't figure it out."

Dobby began to be a tech guru. He impressed everyone. He had to start slow going from simply turning it on to accessing each feature. By the end of his lecture, all students' heads were down playing with their new toy and snacking on the gifts in their bags. No one would be getting any sleep tonight. Dobby snapped his fingers and food appeared on the tables around them. It ranged from pure blood regulars to muggle fast food and even home cook foods. It was a damn mad house after that. Everyone was moving around to different houses and showing them what they saw and sharing food. Food replenished as quickly as it was engulfed and Harry sat back watching the insanity with a grin on his face.

Harry had been ignoring the dizziness and sat down finally putting his head on the table. Dobby was at his side in an instant giving him potions.

"Master Snape says you should go to bed."

Harry laughed looking back to the mirror and nodded. Harry walked to the stage again. "I'm crashing. You can go back to your dorms at any time. Just say, mischief managed."

Harry nodded to the crowd and apparated back to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and fell into his bed. He had two hours to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was interesting to say the least.

Harry woke walked into the Slytherin common room and asked were the showers were. A first year escorted him to the massive shower room. They had a swimming pool inside also. He smirked and made his way to the shower, dressed and headed for the grand hall. Everywhere he looked students were looking down engrossed with their tablets. He heard two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw laughing as they watched a student play angry birds.

He made his way into the grand hall. Snape was sitting at the students table waiting for him. The room was a complete transformation. The teachers sat eating staring around completely mystified as to what the hell was going on. There were no more flags showing only one house. The Hogwarts flags hanging proudly on every surface. The normal four house tables were gone. Now there were tables littering the place everywhere only holding enough room for six people. The students had listened to him. All houses were intermingled sitting with one another laughing talking about last night and what they were going to do with the new classes once they had been put together.

Minerva spotting Harry jerked away from the table and almost ran to him. Harry sat with Snape and waited for her to join them.

Snape rolled his eyes as she plopped down with them. "What is going on Mr. Potter? Every student in Hogwarts has dropped Muggle studies and says they will be taking an alternate class. Would you like to explain?"

Harry smiled and did. He told her about the meeting he had with the students.

She looked at him utterly flabbergasted. "Can I see your memory?"

Harry smirked, "Sure."

Harry took his wand and handed over the memory in an empty goblet. She didn't wait and picked up the memory as Snape and Harry continued to eat.

"Have you decided to go to him?"

"I'm leaving tonight. We will leave tomorrow night. Are you going to tell Draco what you are planning?"

Harry looked around the room and saw the blond in question. He was sitting with Blaise and Neville. Looks like they were trying. Harry turned back around and looked at Snape but shook his head no.

Minerva came out of the memory then. Her eyes whipped to Harry. "I must say. I agree with you."

"Good, you can help. We will need a classroom and student volunteers to teach. I think Hermione should be one of them. I don't know who else. Maybe, you can plan it with her so she can do that and her classes without affecting her grades. We will also need people for the wizarding classes and with that I have no idea where to begin. I know nothing."

Minerva was still looking at Harry floored when Zabini, Malfoy and Pansy walked to them. Pansy spoke quietly. "We are volunteering for the wizarding classes. I want to do mine on fashion and etiquette. Blaise wants to do it on customs like greetings and formal meetings. Draco wants to do his on business practices and integration."

Harry smiled. "Minerva is helping us. Please give her your schedules and times you think it would be easy on you. She probably needs everyone's house quiddich schedules so spread that around. I think we will be able to pull this little coo off."

"Hey, Neville! I want you to help me with my class. I'm going to need to show flower and plant arrangements for some of the custom greetings. Will you help me?" Zabini screamed as he saw Neville getting up to leave.

Neville nodded and Zabini followed him out the door as they spoke about what he needed. Harry turned to Minerva. "That's right. What you just saw. It is hell freezing over."

Minerva watched the boys retreat and started putting food on her plate deciding to eat with them and finally spoke. "I'll be damned."

Everyone's mouths dropped open as Harry burst into laughter.

His first class of the day was potions. He thought it was utter bullshit that he had to take these damn things again but he was trying to be some what good. He made it in his classroom and looked around. He walked to Neville which everyone avoided in this class and sat next to him.

"Will you be my partner?"

Neville looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "Harry, you know I'm daft at potions."

"Well, I've gotten a lot better. We can do this together. I will work with the ingredients and you can do the potion. We will do this just wait. We are going to shock the hell out of everyone today."

Neville gave him the insane look again but smiled and nodded. Slughorn came in then and pointed to the board. "Page 127, you have until class is finished."

Snape walked into the room then. Harry was confused. "What is wrong?"

Snape leaned in and sneered at Longbottom.

"You quit that shit now." Harry snarled.

"Fine. You need to take this before you begin so if you inhale anything it won't hurt the fetus."

Harry took the potion and handed him the empty bottle. "Anything else?"

Snape snorted and walked back out of the room. Harry shook his head and flipped the page open and went to get the ingredients. He made it back to their desk and sat them down. Neville started the fire and added water. While they waited for it to boil, Harry looked over the instructions.

He looked up to Neville who looked upset. Harry took his hand and waited until their eyes met. "Neville, I promise I'm going to help you. Look I was horrible at potions because Snape made me so fucking nervous. It was like I could never get anything right. I fucking hated this class." Harry smirked. "Still do, but my boyfriend."

Harry didn't notice Malfoy sitting with Pansy behind him listening completely ignoring his potion with Pansy just as interested.

"He is a fucking nutcase and he loves this damn class. He gets so enthusiastic about it. He loves how things interact and how each step is like building a beautiful crescendo or however the fuck he tries to explain it. I just love the way he talks about it and I really tried to get better for him. He encouraged me and cleaned up all my botched tries and we laughed every time I exploded a cauldron. We lost count on how many." Harry grinned then. "He even started rewarding me when I would get them right. Blow jobs were a great incentive."

Neville's eyes got the size of saucers. Then they both snickered quietly.

"I can promise you I'll help and I can totally give you chocolate."

Neville laughed then. "You really love him don't you?"

Harry smiled his hand going to his stomach without his knowledge. "With everything I am."

Neville smiled and looked to the cauldron. "Okay, I'm ready."

Harry nodded and grabbed the first ingredient. The potion was a sixth year potion so it wasn't easy. There were so many ingredients and ways to stir and if it wasn't for all of what Draco had taught him, they would have failed miserably. But, they were hanging on. All the tricks of getting extracts out by using daggers instead of crushing and crushing instead of cutting Harry told Neville and showed him explaining it as he did it. Neville followed every instruction and took notes in his book like Harry did so he could look at it later. Several cauldrons had exploded. All eyes would go to their table but Harry would grab Neville's hand assuring them they were okay and Neville would smile and they would continue. By then end of the class, their potion was perfect.

Slughorn walked to their table and was shocked as he and Neville were grinning like loons at their finished product. "I must say Harry good show."

Harry snorted. "If you were paying attention, I only prepared the ingredients Neville did all the cauldron work."  
Slughorn looked at Neville again his mouth falling open then he nodded. "Good work. Top marks to both of you. Put a sample on my desk."

Harry leaned over and whispered as Neville filled the vial. "He's a wanker. You were perfect."

Harry loaded his books and walked with a happy Neville back to the hall for lunch. He watched Snape come in and sit at the teacher table and nod to him. He'd gone to the Manor. Harry sat as Neville beamed. Zabini and Pansy joined them with Luna and Ginny a few steps behind. Malfoy grabbed another chair and joined them. Harry stared out the window. They would be taking such a huge risk but they had no damn choice. Until they got that damn cup, everyone was screwed and Narcissa needed out of that fucking house. Harry knew Lucius was not going to protect her. He hadn't protected Draco when he had been raped.

Malfoy touched his hand to get his attention. Harry whipped his hand from the table startling everyone. Harry tried desperately to play it off and laughed. "Sorry, you scared the shit out of me. I was daydreaming."

Everyone snickered then. Crisis averted.

He turned back to the table. "Blaise was asking about your world. Did everyone get along?"

Harry laughed. "Hell no. It was totally different. The first time I fought Voldemort I listened to Dumbledore he only gave me half the information I needed and it was a fucking disaster. I couldn't attend my last year and the death eaters invaded the school. They tortured first years and killed several students. It was awful. I don't want that to happen here. I want everyone to be safe. If the houses stay unified, the death eaters will not be able to enter the school."

"Did anybody we know get together?" Pansy asked and leaned into the table.

Harry smirked. "I probably shouldn't say."

Blaise smirked. "Yes, you should."

Harry had the opening that would have Blaise questioning his words. He smirked leaning in everyone else followed. "There was the one lion snake couple."

Blaise laughed. "Who the hell was it? Tell me it wasn't the bookworm."

Harry laughed. "Oh no, it was you and Neville."

Shock resounded around the table. Both boys went completely red. "It was bad too you were both fucking rabid. My prat of a boyfriend demanded he would not be outshone by Fucking Longbottom and let me tell you neither one of us could barely walk or sit down for three fucking weeks. We became very close by the way hiding from both of the gits. We bonded over spells to relieve discomfort as we hobbled around the school hiding."

Everyone at the table but Malfoy, Neville and Blaise burst into laughter.

"There is no way I am a fucking bottom."

Harry laughed. "I assure you. In my world, needy."

Blaise blustered and the laughter roared around them again. Even Malfoy smirked. "Neville, we don't have to listen to this shit, come on."

Neville red faced smiled at Harry then followed Blaise out the door. Pansy wiped tears out of her eyes. "I swear. I think I like them together. A lion and a snake, who knew?"

Harry just turned back to the window as Pansy and Ginny started showing each other what they were doing on their tablets and Malfoy moved to the table across from Harry and began to speak to Luna. Harry tried to ignore the thoughts focused on the Manor.

Before lunch was over, Dobby popped up and handed Harry more potions. Harry wanted to snarl but threw them back and handed Dobby the empties and waited.

"Harry, is there something wrong with you?" Ginny asked concerned.

Harry shook his head. "No, I came here only minutes after I fought him. I'm trying to get my health back. It took a lot out of me. Right now my body is at a low point."

Everyone nodded. Ginny turned to him and spoke quietly. "You will get back there before you know it."

He nodded. "I don't even know how. I'm just going to focus on Voldemort and helping the students stay safe and just hope when it's all over. I'll make it back."

"You will."

He leaned over touching his forehead to hers. She was startled at first by the gestured then smiled. It was something he did with his Ginny. They'd become so close. Her crush was gone and she'd become his sister. It was such a sibling gesture she hugged him. "You will." She repeated.

They all made it to their next classes. His was transfiguration. He walked in and Neville sat with him again. Harry grinned. "I swear, I was only trying to embarrass Zabini. It was the truth but I didn't think about embarrassing you until it was out of my mouth."

Neville snickered. "I think its funny Draco was trying to out perform me...me."

Harry laughed. "He's a git. And you can laugh about that shit all day. Neville Longbottom, sex god, if what Zabini was telling me has any merit."

Neville flashed twelve shades of red and then did his first true to god smirk. Harry burst into a fit of giggles like a girl. Minerva walked into the room and they tried to not smile at each other about their conversation from earlier when their eyes met. Class dismissed and Harry followed Neville to herbology. This class Neville was in the lead and kept Harry from killing himself on the plant that tried to eat him several times. He only had three or four damn bite marks on his arm. The damn plant loved fucking Neville thou. The fucking traitorous bastard continually stroked Neville's hands and face like a lover. Stupid prat plant.

Neville was still dusting Harry off as they walked into the hall for dinner. He was joined by the same people for dinner Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy and Zabini. Harry looked around and all the tables were still unified. At least three houses to a table a lot though had all four. He was so proud.

The teachers were still thunderstruck by what was going on. Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"We have been informed of your hatred of muggle studies classes and your ideas on new classes being added. All professors and myself agree with you. This will be implemented as soon as possible. We all wish to congratulate you on house unity. This is the first time in Hogwarts history that Hogwarts has unified all the way to the wards. Hogwarts has never been safer."

Harry smirked at the occupants at his table. Dumbledore smiled and sat down again.

They all got up for dinner and headed to their dorms. Harry walked with the Slytherins until he pointed to Snape's rooms. He walked the rest of the way knocking on the portrait waiting for Snape. He found Harry minutes later and ushered him in.

"How did it go?"

Snape ran his hand along the back of his neck. Something Harry had never saw before. "I spoke to Narcissa. She told me she would do whatever the hell you told her as long as you keep Draco safe. She will be waiting tomorrow. I told her we would take her to Grimmauld Place. She agreed. I didn't tell her about Bellatrix. I was worried she would get nervous. She planned to fake wizard's flu tonight. I gave her a potion that would give her the symptoms. She should be deathly ill right now. I'm sure everyone will stay away from her. I told the dark lord what you wanted. He is quite confused about your change of house and very intrigued at the same time. He was practically smiling when I told him you were angry at the golden trio and Albus. You're right he will let his guard down a little. He is too ecstatic that the golden boy is a snake. He is going to leak it to the press tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. Rita will descend with the ministry and what will they see Hufflepuffs laughing with Slytherins and banners unified something that hasn't happened in Hogwarts history. Rita will fucking salivate and turn this shit around so fast because that is not only selling news that is history."

"Fudge is going to be furious." Snape smirked.

"Good."

"I want to visit Remus."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

They both walked to the fireplace and Snape threw in the powder. Harry followed Snape through the floo and what he found was fucking disturbing.

Remus was sitting in a chair reading but Grimmauld place was unrecognizable. Harry and Snape just fucking stared around the room like damn morons. It was completely clean. The color schemes had changed from Mordor to home and garden. Creams patched the walls and furniture. Pictures of Hogwarts and castles, creatures of that looked dreamy and mystic covered the walls. Harry saw pictures of himself, friends, family.

Remus stood up and greeted them laughing at both of their faces. "I know. Kreacher has outdone himself."

"Kreacher."

A pop followed by a beaming elf.

"Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Master Potter Black I did this with Master Dobby. We thought it would be a good surprise. Kreacher is happy that the house shines again. We thought you would like a more happy house."

Harry collapsed on the couch. "This is… I can't even think of the words."

Kreacher beamed.

"Kreacher Narcissa is hopefully coming tomorrow night. We are going to try to save her from the manor."

"Mistress Narcissa is coming?" He asked excited.

"Yes, Kreature. Can you make her a room? She is probably going to need stuff. I have no idea what she needs, but will you help her? I'm sure she can ask for whatever she wants when she gets here just make sure she has a room."

Kreature bowed and popped out of the room. Harry was still so flabbergasted by his surroundings he didn't notice Remus approaching him or him sniffing him.

"Harry, you're pregnant."

Harry's head whipped around as if he'd been slapped. "Damn it. I can't keep shit secret. How the fuck am I supposed to protect myself. Snape knew without me telling him and now one more damn person knows. This fucking child is doomed."

Remus turned to Harry upset. "Harry, wolf. I know your normal smell and you smell like." He sniffed again. "Malfoy."

"Right in two." Harry groaned and fell on the couch.

"I can't explain this shit again. Snape, I give you permission to tell Remus."

Harry stood and walked around the house going to Sirius's room. Regulus and Sirius rooms had not been touched. Harry was grateful for this. The god awful painting was gone and now had one of Sirius and Regulus standing together. Much better Harry thought.

Harry explored the rest of the house then joined Remus and Snape in the living room. Snape had skipped the explanation and let him see his memories instead. When Harry walked in he knew Remus knew the truth of him.

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

Harry shrugged. "Your Harry will be fine. He is probably holed up with either Draco or the Weasleys. He won't have my prejudice against them. Molly loves me even though I hate her son. She would take him until I can find our way back."

Remus nodded and jerked him into a hug. Harry just lost it then. The tears he'd not shed his grief he'd buried under his pain for losing Draco burst like a damn breaking. Sob after sob wracked him. Even Snape felt sorry for him and hugged him from the back as Remus still was plastered to the front of him.

"I had to walk over your dead body on my way to die."

Both men around him flinched. "Harry, it's over."

Harry shook his head. "No, its over for your Harry. I'm here now and have to do it again."

"Harry you can't face him pregnant. You can't risk that baby."

"I will because until this shit is done and until I can save as many of you as I can. This shit isn't over. My gift to the other Potter is you alive, Tonks alive, Fred alive, Bill not being bitten by a werewolf and maybe save a few more. Dobby fucking dies. I can't face losing you all again even if you aren't mine but his. I can save you for him and maybe death will let me go back, maybe fate will give me my Draco who I know is just as fucking scared and upset I'm here. He has the old me who doesn't give a damn about him. Who has Ron screaming how horrible he is and how I'm a fucking poof and disgrace yelling at him." Harry felt his knees give out. "I just want fucking Draco back."

"Harry, it's okay."

Remus and Snape stood not looking at the other as they held him from collapsing. Harry finally stopped shaking and felt the tears stop falling. He would be okay. He had the beginning of a plan. One step. That is what he did last time. He didn't think about the bigger picture or the future. He'd survived by doing what he could one damn step at a time. One goal. One tiny goal. And each time he reached it, he would go to the next. That is how he'd won the war and not gone fucking crazy.

He could do this, again.

Harry finally collapsed on the couch. "Please help Narcissa, if we can get her here."

"Of course, it will be good to have someone else in the house."

"I'm sure after Bellatrix and Voldemort for company you will be a fucking holiday."

They all shook the disgust away at the thought.

"Let me see your back."

Harry hesitated then turned and waited as Remus lifted up Harry's shirt. He kept lifting until he saw all the scars. He lowered his shirt and Harry watched his hands shake as the wolf inside of him fumed.

"I understand why you can't forgive him."

Harry nodded and stood. "Snape we should head back. Remus, I'm glad I got to see you even for a little while. Please, be safe and stay the hell away from Dumbledore. You should owl Tonks."

Remus blushed but nodded. Snape smirked beside Harry as they made their way back to the floo and Hogwarts. Harry fell through the fireplace and was caught by Snape. He nodded his goodnight and headed for the Slytherin dorm. He'd made it a few steps inside when he was almost tackled by a first year asking him what kind of socks Dobby liked to thank him for his gift.

Harry laughed and told him simply crazier the better. "He loves them bright and crazy and he likes his clothes like that too if you want to spread it around. I give him socks and shirts with muggle phrases all the time."

The first year nodded and ran out of the common room to spread the news. Dobby was now everyone's favorite elf. Pansy joined him as he made his way to his room. Harry walked in stripping and put on pajamas as she chatted away about the insanity of what was going on and how she was enjoying the redhead's company.

Harry laughed and sat on the bed. She flopped down beside him and they talked about boys until Harry fell asleep beside her. Neither noticed the blond outside his open door listening to every word.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Mentions rape but no details also there is sexy fun …. So….. here we go.

Harry woke the next day and headed to History of Magic. Neville desperately tried to keep him awake through it but that was going nowhere. He'd skipped breakfast and Dobby had casually popped in demanded he eat and take his potions and left with a snarl and told him he would force him if he didn't. The ghostly professor noticed none of this. Everyone else found their new favorite elf amusing.

Harry ate quietly downed the god forsaken potions then smiled pointing to his almost empty plate when Dobby returned for it. He was rewarded with desert for breakfast and so was the rest of the class. They all ate their warm fresh chocolate chip cookies for the rest of the class. Yeah, Harry thought Dobby was definitely getting more socks.

They headed for care of magical creatures after History. Hagrid greeted him fondly before pulling out a fucking hydra and showing him off like he was a baby kitten he'd found abandoned. Everyone stayed twenty feet away and prayed they made it through class.

Lunch was followed by more laughter and stories from Harry about his Fred and George. He'd told them about the twins pranking him during sex or sending him embarrassing toys they had created to see how many shades of red they could make him. Fred had been winning before he died.

Ginny loved these stories. She'd been writing to the twins and informing them on Harry. Harry had even received a letter with them wanting to visit. They were trying to set up a shop in Hogsmeade. He agreed and told them to write Snape to set it up.

They all filed out for their last class which was charms. Harry sat with Neville as they practiced their wand waving. He could do this spell wandlessly but showing Neville was making it easier on him. By the end of class, Neville had all of the spells they had been assigned down and they were working on the assigned essay together. They both headed to the library. Neville was reading as Harry was ignoring his homework thinking over how he could do this and not get both him and Snape killed.

Then the realization hit him. The baby was how he was going to get in. Draco had told him all Malfoys could get through the wards without setting them off. Harry would be able to apparate straight to Narcissa because of the baby. It would let him through. He would lie to Narcissa but whatever. He was not going to tell her he was carrying a future Malfoy. Hell no.

Harry turned to Neville smiled and told him he was headed to bed and he wouldn't be down to dinner and to tell everyone not to worry he was just exhausted.

Harry headed to Snape. He walked him through his plan. Apparate in, Snape would walk through the front doors to make sure Voldemort wasn't there and obliviate anyone in his wake. Snape had enough power to do this then meet him in Narcissa's room.

They waited until the great hall would be filled with people and snuck out of the castle past the wards into the forest then apparated to the manor. To say Narcissa was shocked to see Harry appear in her room was an understatement. "Is he here?"

Narcissa whispered back to him. "No."

Harry nodded. "You can only take what you need. I don't have access to my vaults in this place but I promise I'll get you whatever I can."

Narcissa looked affronted. "Mr. Potter, I have been stealing from Lucius for years to put back for Draco and myself. I knew if he ever got caught by the ministry we might loose everything, so I have been stealing any chance I get and tell him it's for clothes or vacations or whatever I can think of. I've taken almost all of it now. Lucius is so caught up in this mess he doesn't even notice. We still have a lot of money coming in from his business adventures he never looks in the vaults."

Harry smirked. "Smart woman."

"I was a Black."

Harry smirked as Bellatrix stumbled into the room.

"Well isn't this sweet, baby Potter has come to us all on his own."

Harry was furious. He put a shield over both Narcissa and himself. Bellatrix began shooting off spells that slammed into the shields that bounced off easily. Harry stormed to her. His magic was crackling in the room. He watched as some of the paint began to crisp around the door and Bellatrix. He saw her panic it was awe-inspiring and like music to his soul. He reached up grabbed her wand from her hand and stuck it in his pocket. He reached over using his strength not his magic and snapped her neck. She dropped to the floor in seconds.

The room was silent after that. He couldn't stop looking at her and what he'd done. He knew she had to die and he made a promise to himself and Draco that he would never use the killing curse and he planned to keep that promise, if he could. He'd never known he had the ability to do that.

Snape pushed open the door then and broke the calm from the room. The door slammed into Bellatrix's body as he moved in the room and shut the door.

"Well, I see you didn't waist time."

"I snapped her neck."

Snape turned to him then. I guess he didn't see Harry doing that either. He took Harry in for a few seconds before he spoke. "I obliviated the entire house including the elves who willingly stood in line and helped me hold down people. It was quite amusing. I'll grab the body you get Narcissa." Harry nodded.

"Wait, Narcissa there is a really messed up spell I want to use, but it will insure that everyone thinks you're dead. It will take half a pint of your blood and coat the room in it."

Narcissa didn't falter and walked to Harry. She didn't flinch as he placed his wand on her arm. Blood poured out of the cut on her arm. Harry moved her and let it rain down on the room. When the flow stopped she almost collapsed. He pulled out a blood replenishing potion and forced it down her mouth. She swallowed and he slid the vial in his pocket.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and Harry apparated them to Grimwald place. The side along was a fucking disaster. He would have been fine if he wasn't pregnant. He was terrified he splinched her as they landed in a heap on the floor beside a startled Remus.

"Kreacher!"

He popped into the room and began to check on Narcissa. To everyone's relief she was fine just exhausted from the blood loss. Snape landed in next with the body of Bellatrix.

"That crazy bitch is heavy." Snape snarled.

The absurdity of it broke Harry's tension. He laughed, full out crazy laughed. He couldn't help himself. Every time he tried to stop the laughter rocked him again. Narcissa moved to him as soon as she could and wrapped her arms around him.

Snape moved to the fire to get Malfoy but Harry was so caught up in the insanity he just moved from one emotion to the next ending in silent tears. Narcissa just rocked him like a mother, like she had when he'd broken down before in front of her in his world. He'd grown to really love Narcissa. Molly loved him but Narcissa loved him too and they had formed a bond over Draco. Her not being able to save him and Harry feeling like he would never be good enough for the prat.

Narcissa seemed to fall for him here too because she couldn't let him go either. She just wrapped her arms around him like a life line and whispered over and over that it was okay. They would get through this together and he did the right thing. Over and over and over she rocked and told him he was okay.

He fell asleep in her arms.

Harry woke on the couch. He jumped up his eyes scanning the room but no one was there. Oh shit, did he save her?

"Narcissa!" He was panicking now big time.

She ran into the room and he visibly relaxed. "I was scared it was a dream and I couldn't get you out."

"Harry, I'm fine. I'm out, it's over. We are okay."

Harry nodded and stared at her face making sure she was okay. She smiled back at him and clasped his hand. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "We should go get Malfoy."

She smiled. "He's already here. He's talking to Severus in the kitchen. He knows I'm okay."

Harry stood. "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm so tired. He pulled the wand out of his pocket and handed it to Narcissa. Tell Snape to not forget her hair and I'm going to floo to his office then the dorms. I'm going to sleep."

She nodded and stood and hugged him. Harry leaned into her needing to know they were both okay. "Harry, you did the right thing and I'm safe now. Remus will take care of me."

Harry pulled back and pushed a stray hair from her face. It felt the same as Draco's. "I'll visit soon."

She smiled and Harry walked to the floo and vanished. Narcissa turned to her son as Harry left them.

Harry trudged back to the dorms and snuck inside hiding under his cloak. He made it without being caught or touching someone then stripped and fell into his bed unconscious. He didn't wake when Pansy and Malfoy checked on him before turning to their own beds.

Harry woke the next day starving. Dobby was waiting on him to wake. He popped out of the room and came back with potions. Harry rolled his eyes, drank them then headed for the shower.

He dressed and walked to the main hall ready for breakfast. No one mentioned anything when he ate three plates worth of food. Ginny just smirked at him but didn't comment. He was pregnant, but he was not going to admit it.

Neville joined him on their way to potions. Potions was easy with them working together. Harry parted his knowledge and Neville soaked every bit of it up. They headed to lunch afterwards and Snape pulled him to an empty table.

Everyone watched them as Snape threw up a silencing charm so they could speak privately. "I spoke to Voldemort last night."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed. "I'm so glad that damn horcrux is gone. I don't have to see his damn tantrums anymore. I'm sure he had a fit."

Snape smirked. "Lucius was punished."

"Good serves him right. Does he think Narcissa is dead?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded refusing to look over to his normal table where he could feel the eyes glued to him and Snape.

"One goal down on to the next. We need to get rid of your damn bond."

"How do you suggest we do that without us causing panic and killing Dumbledore?"

Harry smirked at him. "Oh no. Dumbledore is going to die and the cabinet is going to be fixed. That is what the bond demands. We are just going to bring the old fucker back. He will die from that curse not by his scheming."

Snape looked at him. "You want me to kill him then bring him back from the dead?"

Harry nodded.

"How will that be possible?"

"The muggle way, we could drown him and save him or shock him and bring him back."

Snape looked at Harry and burst out laughing. "I love this new Potter."

"So the question is…" Harry turned to Dumbledore who was watching them from his seat. Snape turned and looked back. "Do you want to drown him or shock him?"

Shape turned back to him and smiled. "What will hurt worse?"

"Drowning."

They both smirked and finished their lunch.

Harry had a free period. He refused to take Divination. He made two notes one to Neville and one to Malfoy letting him know what he was doing and to meet him after class. He sent them away with a charm and headed for the room of requirement.

The seventh floor corridor was empty when he went inside.

It took him half an hour to find the cabinet. Malfoy had put it under curtains that looked like it had seen better days. Draco had explained the cabinet to him when they first got together and he knew he'd finally found it. Harry looked at it and wanted to vomit, a piece of furniture that could destroy everything.

He opened the door and could see a half eaten apple sitting in the cabinet. Malfoy had the cabinet almost fixed. There were a few things still wrong with it. Harry sensed it as soon as he ran his fingers over the embellished wood carvings. It would take him and Snape a few hours but they could fix the charms and spells imbedded in the grain.

He had no idea where the hell they could put it. The dungeons were to far out of the way. He didn't want them to have time to escape back out of it. Maybe, when they fixed it they could make it so it could only be used to travel to Hogwarts? Only objects could leave out of the cabinet.

A door appeared beside Harry, curious he opened the door. He looked into the DA classroom to Snape berating a first year. Harry hissed.

"Is that fucking necessary?" Harry spat.

Snape turned to him and saw the door for the first time. He smirked and strode to the door. Harry looked around the classroom and rolled his eyes towards Snape. "Prat."

He moved to turn to Snape then looked at the first years. "Spread it around student meeting at 2 am. It is not mandatory. You will only be apparated if you are awake."

This had the whispering started. Snape ignored it and followed Harry in the door taking in the room of requirement. "Why is there a door in my classroom?"

"I was thinking where the hell the safest place to put the damn cabinet and poof a door."

His eyebrow raised. "My classroom?"

Harry thought about it. "Your office above the classroom, maybe. You never use it. Isn't it storage?"

Snape nodded. "We will do it after classes."

Harry nodded and turned back to the cabinet as Snape left.

He was joined half an hour later by Malfoy and Neville. Snape followed a few minutes later.

Harry asked Snape about the cabinet as Neville and Malfoy stayed silent. Snape seemed to ponder Harry's thoughts on it before they decided to move it out of the room of requirement. It took all four of them emptying Snape's unused office then lifting the cabinet into the now empty room.

It took two hours and they were all exhausted. Harry and Snape warded the office. After they were finished, Hogwarts added another ward on top of theirs. Harry smirked at Snape. Hogwarts was pleased with the unity of her students and was helping any way she could.

Pansy and Ginny had a fit when they saw the state of them as they piled into the great hall exhausted.

"What the hell is going on?" Pansy demanded.

Malfoy looked at Harry like hell no this one is yours and sat down like a fucking chicken. Harry frowned but turned all his charm on Pansy. "Special project. I can't talk about it until it is completely finished." He watched her open her mouth to throw an epic fit. "I promise." He interrupted. "We will tell you about it as soon as it is done."

Ginny was scowling right along side her. Luna looked at them dreamily. "Harry will tell us it will all be okay."

Harry just pointed at Luna. "See, we will be fine."

Two lady like snarls penetrated across the table. "Look, I promise I will tell you everything we are doing but until it's finished it isn't safe for Malfoy. Just trust us."

All faces whipped to Malfoy. Everyone but Zabini and Pansy were thinking about the mission Malfoy was supposed to be due to Voldemort so they calmed slightly. Pansy just huffed as Zabini nodded.

"What is the meeting about tonight? The news has spread like fiend fire."

"We are going to have visitors tomorrow."

"Oh." Pansy said confused.

"Voldemort leaked to Rita that I switched houses. Fudge will use it as an excuse to come get me. You know, next dark lord right here."

Pansy huffed while the rest of the table fumed.

"Well he can go right damn back to the ministry and fuck off." Ginny snarled.

"That is what tonight is about. Tomorrow will be our first true test of unity."

The rest of dinner was quiet. Students snuck glances at their table and discussed what would happen tonight. Harry couldn't get to his room fast enough. Dobby had sat out potions for him. He drank them then set the apparition spells then fell asleep.

Pansy woke him up. "I thought you might have forgotten to set your wand. You have ten minutes."

Harry hopped up and froze at Pansy's scream. He whipped around grabbing her checking to see what was wrong.

"What the fuck is on your back?"

Damn it. He changed in front of her before but he always kept his body facing her.

"Pansy, it's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"Who the fuck did that to you?"

Malfoy ran into the room then followed by Zabini. Harry was backing away making damn sure no one else seen him. That was a mistake. Pansy grabbed his arm throwing him around like a doll. He stood still letting them get their fill only because a wave of dizziness slammed into him at the harsh movement.

"What the fuck is this Potter?" Malfoy snarled.

Harry whipped around and grabbed clothes off the floor. He was saved when they were all transported to the student chambers. All three snakes were fuming. He turned and ran to the stage. He would deal with it later. By the looks on the Slytherin faces, it was going to a massive undertaking.

"Everyone grab a seat. We need to get this over with."

Harry looked around everyone was there. Mandatory or not all students had come. After a few minutes, everyone was seated. Dobby popped up beside him vial in tow. He threw it back and waited for the elf. Dobby snapped his fingers and plates appeared in front of everyone with treats from the kitchen. When everyone was settled and munching, Harry began.

"I have received word that Voldemort has told Rita Skeeter I changed houses. We all need to be prepared for ministry invasion tomorrow. I'm sure that Fudge will use my new house as a backdrop to discredit me and help the ministry somehow."

Hisses and groans ran through the crowd.

"Tomorrow, we will have our first test of house unity. Rita, as crazy as she is can be useful. When she comes tomorrow with Fudge, I'm going to get her to speak to me. If students can block Fudge so I can speak with her, it will be appreciated. Fudge is going to want to scream the new dark lord is rising. I want to show our new unity. I want Rita to see Hufflepuffs with Slytherins, Ravenclaws with Gryffindors and everything in between. Rita will salivate when she finds out we have accomplished what no other students have. I want to let Rita know about how we can work together and how the ministry is bigoted and prejudice."

He watched students nod and talk quietly amongst themselves thinking his words over.

Harry moved slouching at the table with Pansy and Malfoy. Dobby popped a plate with pizza and chocolate chip cookies before him. Without even thinking, he put the cookie on the pizza and bit in and moaned.

"Dobby, I love you."

"Master Dobby knows Harry."

Harry laughed and continued to eat the pizza. "The only thing that would make this better is whip cream."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a bowl appeared. Harry dumped the bowls contents on the pizza and continued to eat. Pansy was watching him like he was crazy.

"Don't judge me I'm tired." Harry pouted.

Pansy nodded barely hiding the smile when Harry moaned again taking another bite. Hermione stood up.

"Gryffindor."

"If what you think is correct, Fudge will be here at breakfast tomorrow. I think all students should prepare for this and be sitting in the hall waiting for him."

Nods from the other house representatives. "I also think if she does come, we should all tell her stories about why we like house unity."

She nodded and sat back down.

Harry stood after he finished his pizza. "I hope you all sleep for the remaining time we have. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'm sorry to take you all away from your lie in."

"Mischief managed." Harry was gone.

Harry made it to his room but couldn't sleep. The damn pizza he thought. He made his way to the Slytherin's bathroom and to the huge prefects tub. He stripped and dropped inside.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard the chaos.

"Oh hell no! You are not getting away so easily!" Pansy shrieked followed by a very irate and pissed off Malfoy and Zabini.

Harry scooted closer down in the water and prayed it was deep enough. Pansy looked around they were the only ones there.

"You are going to tell me right now why freak is carved into your back."

Harry snarled at her. She didn't even have the decency to flinch.

"We are waiting?"

Harry growled and turned putting his back to her and leaned against the tub. He let his head rest on the side.

"I wouldn't leave my boyfriend. People didn't approve. So a select few felt that even though they had turned people against me, it wasn't enough of a punishment; I was strung up and carved."

Three growls rang out behind him.

"That wasn't the entire carving. Pureblood's whore was also written there but I had Pomfrey take that away. I kept freak because it was a word that had power over me. I kept the scars to remember the betrayal. Words have power but so do people. My boyfriend snapped and tried to kill everyone. I stopped him but it was hard for a few weeks. Our relationship strained but we fought through it and came out better."

"Saint Potter." But there was no malicious sting to his words.

Harry had to smirk. Everyday he saw a little more of his Draco. Pansy transfigured her clothes to a bikini and slid in the huge tub with him. Malfoy and Zabini followed.

"Umm…"

"What's wrong Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry shifted. He was the only one naked. He didn't respond.

"So," Pansy smiled knowing exactly why the wonder boy was embarrassed. "Are you going to tell us who your boyfriend was? He was a snake wasn't he?"

Harry laughed pulling his legs up a little and shifting from her. "Yeah, he was definitely a snake."

She smiled. "You have to tell."

"Nope." Harry laughed. "My secret to keep. I have few left."

Malfoy was staring at him. Harry relaxed his head back and let the warm water take away the aches in his body. Pansy and Zabini went through a Slytherin list and laughed at who they came up with. Harry just laughed with them. They were the first to leave. Malfoy stayed behind but Harry didn't notice.

He jumped when Malfoy slid beside him not touching but close enough he could feel the water brush against his skin every time Malfoy moved.

"What was it like us together?"

Harry opened his eyes but refused to look at Malfoy. He studied the room. Mermaids and snakes were carved into every surface. It was beautiful with a hint of darkness here just like Draco.

"Arguments, fighting." Malfoy laughed. "We would scream each other hoarse then fuck each other until we passed out. It was like he invaded everything inside me. One day, I loved him so unconditionally he owned me heart, body and soul."

"How the hell did it even start? We hate each other."

"I knew he was up to something. I didn't know what but I knew he was scared. I went to Dumbledore. He told me everything was fine. I knew better something inside of me knew he was in so much trouble and a part of me was happy he was hurting. I felt so fucking ashamed for thinking that. I started becoming obsessed. I would watch my map and if he left his dorm I would follow him. I found him one night with Snape. Snape was screaming at him and Draco was screaming back."

Harry stopped.

"I was not prepared for what I heard. Neither was Snape. Draco broke down. I could barely understand what he was saying. He didn't want to do it anymore. He couldn't protect himself much less his mother. He told his farther he wouldn't fix the cabinet when he went home for Christmas. His father muzzled Fenrir and had him rape him. Lucius told him next time Fenrir wouldn't be muzzled and he would be raping Narcissa. Draco couldn't handle it. He didn't want to be part of anything. Then shocking us both, he told Snape why he refused his father. He loved me and had loved me since fourth year."

Harry moved turning away from Malfoy enough to breathe.

"I stood there while Snape lost it. Snape took out half the potions classroom. I was too shocked to do anything. Snape fixed the room then took Draco away. I was still standing there shocked when students started filing in the halls. It took me two days to confront Draco. I told him I heard everything."

After the silence passed for several minutes Malfoy spoke. "Did you get together then?"

Harry snorted. "He denied everything and told me to fuck off."

Malfoy moved and Harry felt the water lap over his shoulder. He didn't turn back to look at him. "I didn't know what to do. I kept watching him. He spent a lot of time with Snape in his rooms and I couldn't get in there. I have no idea what they talked about. I finally had enough. I cornered him two weeks later. What I heard from him changed everything about me, I began to question myself and my feelings for the prat. I began to dream about him. I wasn't going to let him shrug me off."

"I snuck down to the dungeons and stunned him when he was going to meet Snape. I dragged him to the room of requirements and tied his ass up." Harry laughed. "You should have seen his face. He had an epic fit. He screamed and used accidental magic to hex me. I didn't care I climbed into his lap and kissed him. That shut him up. He was frozen for the first few minutes of it. He refused to move then it was like the levy broke. I untied him and we had sex right there in the chair I'd tied him too."

Harry curled into himself more lifting his legs and leaning his chin on them. "After it was over, he jerked off of me, dressed and stormed from the room. I was devastated. He just fucked me and walked away. I wanted to kill him and run from him. I tried to get his attention the next few days. He snarled at me and was the meanest he'd ever been. I gave up. I just stopped."

"I started working with Dumbledore on the horcruxs. I let myself be consumed with them. I tried to act like nothing was wrong. I stopped talking unless spoken too. I stayed in my rooms and when everyone started asking questions, I hid in the room of requirement. I refused to look at the map or find him. My grades improved over night. My life revolved around homework and memories of Voldemort that Dumbledore made me watch."

"The beginning of February, I was sitting with everyone at the Gryffindor table doing homework. I was surrounded by people but I'd stopped talking to everyone they'd just accepted it. I started hearing everyone arguing. I looked up. Draco and Ron are screaming at each other. The entire hall was watching the Gryffindor table. Ron was screaming for Draco to bugger off and I'm so stunned to see him that I stand up ignoring everyone. Draco spoke for the first time to me since I saw him in the room of requirement. 'I'm sorry'. Two little words I thought I would never hear from him."

"I didn't give a damn who was watching. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Ron ripped us apart then hexed Draco. I had a fit. Ron was screaming as I pulled him up and stood in front of him. He demanded to know what was going on. Draco grabbed my hand and then all hell broke loose. Ron demanded I get away from him. I told him no. He started screaming, I ignored him and pulled him to the Slytherin table and I never went back to the Gryffindor table."

"Everyone but Luna, Ginny and Neville turned against us. The papers were the worst. Boy who lived turns to death eater. The ministry tried to take him but Dumbledore wouldn't let them after I threatened to stop trying to stop Voldemort."

Harry refused to speak anymore. He was turned from Malfoy. He didn't want to think about it anymore or speak. He felt a flutter inside his stomach. Harry smiled.

Malfoy touched his shoulder. Harry sighed as his body retracted against it.

"I see you everyday. I see a little more of my Draco in you." Harry turned to him. The look in his eyes was so like his Draco he almost moved towards him. "But you are not him."

Malfoy shook his head. "I didn't make the right choice."

"No, but you are making them now."

"I want you. I shouldn't because I know you love him and not me but I want you with everything inside of me. I see the way you talk about him the way you look when you tell a story about him. The way you defended him and me to Dumbledore, it is making me want to fight for you."

Harry scooted back as his body pulled to the familiar lines of his face his body. "Don't tell me that. I want him so much I won't be able to stop myself. I can't betray him."

But his body already was, at Malfoy's words Harry was hard, his eyes dilated and his heart soared. Malfoy leaned in looking through the water. "You want me too."

Harry moaned and leaned his head back. Heat shot through his cock. He couldn't fight the response and wrapped his hand around it.

Malfoy groaned beside him and slid his trunks down enough to wrap his hand around his own swelled shaft. Harry watched him in half closed eyes.

"We can't do this."

"We already are." Malfoy's voice purred as he began to move his hand.

Harry watched and felt himself twitch in his hand. He couldn't stop himself and began to move copying Malfoy's slender fingers. Malfoy moaned watching Harry. "You are so fucking sexy."

Harry thrust up into his hand his body so close to release. He felt his body tighten and reached down sliding a finger inside his tight heat. Malfoy's breath hitched and he stopped moving beside him too carried away by what Harry was doing. Harry slid in another finger and began to move fucking himself on his hand. Malfoy mewled beside him but Harry was lost when he found his sweet spot.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he felt the first wave of his orgasm begin to crest.

"Keep going. Just like that. I want to see your face. Look at me."

Harry jerked slamming down on the third finger he slipped inside. Their eyes connected and it was all it took. They both tipped over the edge and came together.

"I've never felt anything like that." Malfoy's voice came out sex blissed and awestruck.

Harry looked at him and grinned. "Draco is going to kill me."

Malfoy smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and stood. He used a drying charm and slid on his boxers and shirt. Malfoy stood and watched the process of Harry dressing with a smirk.

Harry turned to him. "I won't touch you."

Malfoy's smirk increased. "I'm okay with watching."

Harry took a step back. "Umm."

Malfoy moved picking up a towel and wrapped it around his neck. His words were almost a whisper and had Harry's body responding again. "We both know you can't say no to either one of us. I'll respect your no touching but I will see that beautiful face you made again as you come."

"Merlin." Harry whimpered as he turned and fled back to his room.

He was so fucked. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this? Draco was going to kill him.

Harry ran to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Pansy strode into his room the next day and woke him up. Dobby was waiting also with more potions. He ran out of the room to the showers. Shampoo was running into his eyes as the curtain was ripped open and someone joined him.

"You better turn around and leave." Harry snarled.

"Not on your life, Potter."

Harry rinsed out the soap and looked at him. He was staring at Harry with a look that was so familiar Harry backed up against the tiles. Malfoy smiled and slid under the water stealing Harry's shampoo and lathering up. Harry watched and tried to keep his erection under control. When Malfoy's hands slid down his hard abs and back to his nipples and started to swirl over the hardening peaks, he gave up.

"What the fuck Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at him under the spray. "Like what you see."

Malfoy's hand slid down farther one playing with his pink dusky nipple and the other going to his hard shaft. Harry moaned. Malfoy took the body wash and held it out. Harry opened his hand and was rewarded with a small amount. He reached down fisting his own aching head.

"Will you fuck yourself open for me again?" Malfoy spoke his eyes glued to Harry's hand.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to watch me open myself and know I will deny you?" Harry's hand began to speed up. He pinched his own nipple and mewled. "Do you want to see what you can't have?"

Draco jerked on the head of his prick and growled. "Yes."

Harry held his soap covered hands under the water. He raised his right hand to his mouth and began to suck on two of his fingers.

"You are so beautiful like this. I want to see everything. Watch every emotion cross your face. I want to…"

Harry removed his fingers with an obscene pop stopping Malfoy's words. He should feel guilty as hell right now but he didn't. The only real power Harry had ever wanted was the power he had over Malfoy. He loved the way Malfoy wanted him. He loved to see the lust drown out every other emotion Malfoy had. It was the only thing he cared about in his world or this one.

He turned leaning over. Malfoy hissed. Harry reached around making eye contact with Malfoy. If he was going to do this, go big or go home.

Harry shifted his legs making sure Malfoy could see every bit of him. Harry watched the emotions cross his face shock, lust. Harry smirked and ran his finger teasing the puckered skin Malfoy couldn't pull his eyes away from.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To be inside you."

"No touching."

Harry teased his skin. Malfoy mewled as Harry slid in the first finger. Harry flinched as he opened himself but it was over quick and the pleasure came. Malfoy wrapped his hand around his cock as he watched Harry slide a second finger into the quivering flesh.

Malfoy dropped to his knees watching as Harry drove back on his hand fucking himself closer and closer to bliss.

"Come on me."

Harry leaned back giving Malfoy enough room to get in front of him. Malfoy moved still on his knees and watched fisting himself as Harry was lost to his own need. The orgasm hit him and Harry came shooting all over Malfoy's chest and neck.

Malfoy moaned and came as the heat of Harry's orgasm hit his skin. Malfoy sat watching as Harry recovered and leaned on the tiles above him. Harry's now soft shaft was close enough Malfoy could lean over and take him in his mouth. He didn't he knew if he touched him whatever the hell this was would be over.

Malfoy moved standing making sure they didn't touch and lifted his hand to his abs and ran his fingers along Harry's seed. Harry watched him as he lifted it to his mouth and sucked his fingers getting the taste.

Harry slid under the water his eyes still glued to Malfoy as he watched him. Harry finished showering and left Malfoy to finish.

He made it to the great hall and was happy to find everyone there. All houses were packed into their chairs eating and playing on their tablets or getting caught up with homework. Harry sat down with Neville and Pansy.

"You looked flushed." Pansy said pointing to his cheeks.

Harry smirked. "Stayed in the shower to long."

Malfoy joined him then and Harry noticed the smirk grace his lips. Prat. Ginny, Zabini and Luna joined them not long after. They were laughing over their breakfast when all hell broke loose.

Fudge descended with twenty Aurors. Rita Skeeter was following close behind green quill vibrating with the excitement. Owls began to soar in then dropping the paper and mail.

Students began to swarm the minister.

"Rita!" Pansy screamed. "Come here."

Rita taking in Pansy and eyeing Harry ran full out to get to them as the students were accosting Fudge with questions.

Harry was looking at the paper as Rita made her way to them. BOY WHO LIVES NOW A SNAKE. THE BOY WHO LIVED NEXT DARK LORD! By Rita Skeeter. Harry rolled his eyes and didn't even read the article. Rubbish.

Rita flounced her ass down beside Pansy.

"Put your quill away for a few minutes while Fudge is busy and I will give you a story that will be recorded in the history books." Harry murmured softly in front of her.

She looked at him and the quill and parchment sat down on the table between them. A Hufflepuff first year walked up to Malfoy then.

"Draco, they told me you could get past level fifteen. I've been stuck on it for hours. Will you fix it for me, please?"

Draco laughed. "Instead of just doing it for you, why don't we do it together? I bet it is something easy you are missing."

Shocking the shit out of Rita, the girl crawled in Malfoy's lap and pulled out her tablet. Draco leaned over her shoulder and they began playing on her tablet as the first year chatted and Draco listened and helped her each step of the way.

Rita turned to Harry and Harry smirked. "Look around Rita. Really look around. No more houses only one flag. Hogwarts has been unified."

Rita's eyes darted around the room as Fudge broke free. "Harry Potter you are under arrest!"

Harry turned to Rita picking up her hand. "Rita, you might want to watch what happens and I promise you will be leaving with a story to feel up your entire paper today."

Rita nodded and quill flew in the air.

Harry stood up and was flanked by Pansy, Luna and Ginny.

"Oh, on what charges?"

"You are to come in and be questioned on your dealings with the dark lord and are to be put into Azkaban."

"No."

Fudge flustered. "I am the minister and you will do as you are told. No more of this boy who lived stuff will save you. You are a Slytherin and you will be coming with me."

"No, I won't."

"Aurors, get Mr. Potter."

"I won't be leaving with you. You have no right to come here and take me. You are here because I have been resorted. Being a Slytherin is not a crime. It is my house and I will wear my HOGWARTS patch with pride."

Fudge was loosing his cool. He stomped on the ground like a five year old. "You will come with me!" He roared.

"No, I won't. I will show you the death eaters here."

Harry waived his hand. Yellow lights descended above heads of people marked. The only person in Hogwarts marked was Snape, which the ministry already knew about, and six of his twenty Aurors."

"Looks like the only death eaters are the men you brought to the school."

Rita's pen was on overdrive behind him. He could hear it scratching away. "Not only have you come here without any cause, you brought death eaters into Hogwarts around students. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Fudge screamed and stomped his foot again. "Potter, I don't give a damn who you are. You are going to Azkaban."

Harry laughed in his face. "Again, no I'm not. Look around Fudge. Hogwarts is unified. We, the students, are fed up with your shit and our parents shit. We will no longer quiver under a master who does not deserve respect. You, the ministry, let this shit happened. I came to you when Cedric died and told you point blank Voldemort is back. You had Crouch Jr. kissed within hours so no one would find out then you denied Voldemort's return. You also sent dementors after me and when I defended myself, so I wouldn't be kissed, you tried to get me expelled from Hogwarts. After all that wasn't enough, you sent Umbridge into Hogwarts and she tortured students. Anyone in this room that was subjected to Umbridge raise your hand."

Most of the students raised their hands. "Funny isn't it the hand they are raising have scars. Would you like to see mine?"

Harry raised his hand. I will not tell lies was engrained forever in his skin.

"That is what you have done for us as students. You made sure we were tortured if we did not fall in line and told the truth."

"I will not listen to this. The ministry knows best."

Harry burst into laughter. "You have got to be kidding me. You have done nothing for the wizarding people but deny problems and cause more. You have failed the magical races. You deny other races because you are afraid of their power. You enforce laws on them that are an injustice. You have pushed your ignorance on us as students making it so each generation has that prejudice taught to them in school. You approve school books in muggle studies that are so farfetched they could be considered fairy tales. You, the ministry, teach us the word pure blood. There is no pure blood, there is wizard blood. Every student in this school deserves to be here. You have ignored the muggle born children and given them no chance to understand their heritage of the wizards before them. We, Hogwarts, blame you and this school for this."

Music began to fill up the great hall.

"Do you hear that minister? Hogwarts approves of what I'm saying. Every student here deserves to be here and we are not leaving any of us. I plan to stay through Christmas and so will other students. We are not fighting your war anymore. We are going to fight our own. We demand change. We demand you out of office! We demand that the word pure blood to be taboo. We demand rights given to other magical creatures. We demand to no longer be ignorant of our culture and the culture of others. We will no longer fall under ministry law in the house of Hogwarts!"

"VIVA REVOLUTION!" A Student shouted somewhere in the room. It was shouted again by the entire student body.

Harry smiled. "We are no longer taking your shit sitting down. Hogwarts won't let it happen either. You will be apparated out of the school."

Fudge ran at him arms extended ready to strangle him. Harry didn't even move. Hogwarts apparated the Aurors and the minister out past the wards.

Then, Harry fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up seconds later to chaos. Students were huddled around him with Minerva and Snape. Harry fumed. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I'm okay. I guess, I just got overexcited."

Everyone calmed down then. Harry stood with Dobby running his fingers over his forehead as he moved. He sat down and was joined by his normal tablemates and another table was pulled to them with Minerva, Snape and Rita joining them.

Harry turned to Rita. "How is the story so far?"

Rita gaped at him. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Caused a shit storm of epic proportion."

Her mouth dropped open but she recovered quickly. "You have challenged all wizarding beliefs. You have started something here."

Snape snarled beside Minerva. "Isn't it about time? I didn't hear anything that didn't need to be said. The ministry is full of bigots and death eater supporters that hide behind their cloaks and scream innocence."

"Harry, I would never believe what I just saw if I hadn't been here. Hogwarts has become almost like a person and has taken up your cause. I think it will be best for the students to stay during the holiday. Parents will be descending demanding to know what is going on. I don't know if we will be able to protect the students."

Harry laughed then. "We don't have to Hogwarts will protect us. Hogwarts will make sure the students won't be able to leave the wards if they don't want to. We need to set up some of the old classrooms for families that might need shelter. Hogwarts is going to be the only place the ministry can't get access too. Political refuges will need shelter. Fudge is still probably outside screaming at the top of his lungs to get me to Azkaban. He will fight this to the end. He covets what little power he has and he is going to try to bury me by pronouncing I'm the next dark lord because I defied the ministry. Rita he will try to use you. I think you should think now what you want to do. You can stay here at Hogwarts and sell stories or you can leave and have Fudge down your throat. I'm sure the paper has already been stopped from using your story but I think the quibbler can be moved to Hogwarts and you can be their best writer."

Luna popped up then. "I'll owl daddy. I'm sure he would love to come to Hogwarts."

"I'll get rooms ready." Minerva spoke and left them.

"What do you say Rita?"

Rita grinned running her god awful spiteful pen under her chin. "Most of my stories are what the ministry wants. I sell papers but I am just a puppet. I think I'm tired of my strings being pulled."

"Dobby!"

"Master Dobby never left Harry."

Harry turned to him and smiled apologizing. "Can you get Rita's things and make a room for her?"

Dobby smiled at Rita. "I will get all your things so you are very comfortable and make you a room. I know there is an empty room beside Master Snape's."

Rita smiled. "The story of a lifetime and I will be able to do what I want, I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well, you best get started. Every student has agreed to speak with you. Colin will even get you pictures. He's been taking pictures of students since the unity. I'm sure you can find ones you like."

"Do you want anything in particular to be my focus?"

Harry looked at her. "I'm trusting you Rita to tell the truth. I believe in everything I said. I'm tired of our way of life. I want it to be better. The reason Voldemort got such a foothold in our world is because of the reasons I spoke of. If we stopped the fighting the prejudices, another man like him can't walk in and play on fears of pureblood and muggle to get what he wants. I just want you to focus on change and how here we have already started. We are implementing muggle studies by actual students who live in the muggle world and we are doing wizard studies on older wizarding customs. We are changing things here. We do not use the world pureblood or mudblood here."

Harry pulled out his wand and pulled out the pensive memory of the first student council meeting. "This is the memory of our school taking the first step. I am entrusting it with you."

Rita held it like it was a diamond and walked away to start her story.

Dumbledore walked to their table then. "Harry, I'm very proud of you. I have thought about what you told me and I will not ask for your forgiveness only that I hope to help you in the future. You were right. I made the prophecy self fulfilled. I made the wrong decisions. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I should not have put all the weight on your shoulders. I can only apologize and say simply I am human and thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I will do whatever you wish to help you out. I ask only that you stay safe."

Harry only nodded. Dumbledore smiled and walked back to the teachers table.

"Git." Malfoy spoke under his breath.

Harry refused to smirk. He felt the same way. The doors to the great hall slammed open then. The Weasleys filed in. Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. Harry stood running for them. He slammed straight into Fred almost knocking him over.

George moved slamming himself into the back of Harry. "What no love for the sexier brother?"

"I've missed you both."

Twin laughs surrounded them. Ginny joined them and threw herself on the hugging trio. "Weasley sandwich."

Harry laughed. He pulled back and looked at Fred. The last time he saw him, he'd stepped over his broken body. Harry broke down and Fred grabbed him again.

"Harrykins, what is wrong?"

"I need to tell you but not here. Come on."

Harry pulled away and the group headed up to the room of requirement. He opened the door and waited until everyone filed in.

There were plenty of seats so he waited while everyone was comfortable. Molly looked like she was seconds away from exploding. Harry asked the room for a pensive and it conjured itself in front of them.

"I am going to tell you everything. I mean everything. All I ask is for you to wait until I'm done. If I stop, I won't be able to finish."

Harry pulled out the memory of Ron torturing him and put it in the pensive. It was the only way they would understand.

"After I'm done, you can choose to look at the memory or not. I do not wish you to see it but I think it is the only way you will understand."

Harry dropped down in the chair then and told them everything. Every detail he could remember. He was on autopilot. He refused to look at anyone's faces. He refused to do anything but study the floor. When he spoke of Fred dying, Fred joined him wrapping him in his arms. By the time the story ended. Fred's grip on his arm was cutting off circulation.

He told them everything but still being pregnant.

"What is the memory of Harry?" Molly asked.

"Ron scaring me."

Every Weasley stood walked to the pensive and watched the memory. Fred and George began cursing as soon as they were out. Fred walked over to Harry flipped him around and lifted his shirt up and swore again.

"You can't blame your Ron. I won't talk to him but he hasn't done it. Me coming here, I think has changed him but I'm sorry Molly. I love you as a mother and I always will in this world or any other but I can't be around him."

Molly stood up and walked to him and put her arms around him. "I love you too as a son I never had. I loved your parents and nothing changes that."

Arthur clasped him on the back. "You are family Harry. Don't ever forget it."

"I think you should all stay at Hogwarts. Arthur it won't be safe for you to go back to work. Fudge could have you arrested. The burrow won't be safe. In my world, Hogsmeade gets destroyed along with Diagon Alley. I'm hoping the changes I made will make a difference in the long run but I don't know. It's not safe."

"We will stay." Arthur said quickly. "Maybe, we can help you somehow."

"Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"The Weasleys are staying can you find them rooms."

Dobby smiled. "Would the twins like to stay in the snake pit?"

Both twins grinned. "Wicked."

Dobby winked. "Dobby thought so. Do you wish Dobby to get your things?'

Everyone nodded and Dobby walked over speaking with Bill, Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry collapsed in the chair. Fred and George joined him.

"Harry, it's okay."

Harry just nodded and let the tears fall he'd been holding. Each twin grabbed a side and rocked him until he fell asleep.

Harry woke in his room. He looked around and seen more potions sitting on the side of his bed. He thought about 'accidentally' knocking them into the fireplace but he knew somehow Dobby would know and then he would chase him down and force feed them to him. He downed them and grimaced. Gross.

Fred walked passed his open door and Harry stood following him. He found George down in the common room setting off fireworks with first years. He had to grin.

George saw him first and was running to get to him. "I want one of those tablets so does Fred. Can you hook your partners up?"

"Ask everyone's favorite elf. I'm sure if you got him some socks, he would get you whatever you wanted."

George gave him a wicked, mischievous grin. Harry just laughed. "You are going to fit right in here."

Fred joined them then. "We always wondered sometimes if we didn't belong in the snake pit, but now…"

"We do." George finished.

The rest of the day finished off with Fred and George becoming everyone's favorite honorary snakes. The new inhabitants of Hogwarts settled in to their new rooms and their first steps proving house unity was proven. Overall it had been a good day.

Harry escaped to Snape's classroom and began to work on the cabinet. He used the work to escape the noise of the students around him and the hole in his heart from Draco not being with him.

The wards were so thick in this room he felt like he was smothering. He could only work for about twenty minutes at a time before he had to walk back out to the classroom to get some fresh air. He knew if anyone used that cabinet, they weren't leaving that room.

Snape joined him after a few hours. "Everyone is looking for you, you need to eat."

Harry nodded and walked with Shape to the great hall.

He joined his friends. They had to pull up another table to get Fred, George, Bill and Charlie to fit. Molly and Arthur were eating with Ron. Laughter hung around the hall. Rita joined them halfway through dinner telling him she had finished her story and gave it to the Quibbler.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Rita laughed. "It's going to be a showstopper."

After dinner, Malfoy proposed a quiddich game. Harry knew he couldn't get on a broom and said he would referee. They divided the teams up with all house including the new redheads. The players would change when Harry blew the whistle. Everyone packed into the stands until it got dark then headed back into the castle. They were so evenly matched, no one caught the snitch and there was only a ten point lead.

It had been brutal and everyone loved it. Even the teachers had joined in the merriment. Harry slipped away when everyone went to shower and headed for bed. He was so exhausted he fell asleep sitting on the chair in his room. He didn't even wake when Malfoy checked on him stripping him and tucking him into bed.

Sunday everyone slept in. Harry showered and headed down to breakfast around ten. Most of the houses were filing in then too. Yawns and barely moving bodies greeted him as he piled on his plate. His table filled up as he was almost finished eating.

Snape caught his eyes and all he could think was awesome. He nodded. Luna dropped the paper down in front of him then.

BOY WHO LIVED TO UNITE US ALL

I went to Hogwarts when I was informed previously that Harry James Potter, BOY WHO LIVED was becoming the next dark lord. You will understand my shock when I get there with the Minister of Magic and twenty Aurors to arrest the boy who lived. I was even further shocked when Minister Fudge demanded our hero to be remanded into custody and sent to Azkaban with no trial or reason other than Harry Potter has been resorted into Slytherin. But what I found when I walk through the doors of Hogwarts, shocked me more than anything. Hogwarts has been unified. The students of Hogwarts have done something no other students have done before. They have united under a common flag, the Hogwarts crest. There are no more Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. There are only Hogwarts students. I saw a Hufflepuff first year crawl into the lap of a 'pureblood' Slytherin so the Slytherin could help the child on a project. To say I was floored, would be an understatement. The normal house tables have been removed. Tables now fit six students and every table had at least three different houses sitting at a table. There are no more house rivalries only students. I didn't think I could be further shocked. I was wrong. I listened horrified. I list below what happened word for word.

Harry skipped over the encounter.

I asked myself, what have we done to our children? Our children have made a stand against the prejudice ways set by our government and the school they attend. They have stood up when we have let them down and demanded change. What have we done?

I spoke to many students and they told me the same thing. They are going to fight for what is right. They are going to be the voice that demands we be better. I know this is going to be hard for many to believe. Another student has given me pictures he has taken since the school has unified. I hope we all look at these pictures and see what our children are trying to accomplish. I was so awe inspired and proud to be here with them. If our children can have the courage to stand up for what is right, how can we sit back and let them do it alone?

VIVA REVOLUTION

The entire rest of the quibbler had pictures of students laughing, playing games together. House crests were mixed together. In one picture, Malfoy sat with the Hufflepuff in his lap and they laughed as she died in the game and then they began playing a new level. Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from that picture. Quotes from students lined every page. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as Rita joined him.

"What do you think?"

"I think Fudge is going to angry." Harry smiled as everyone at the table burst into laughter.

The mail started to come in then. Everyone froze at the sheer amount of owls coming into the castle. Howlers rained down on the students and everyone froze. Most began smoking then popped open. The same phrase rang out over and over in different voices through the great hall.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!"

"Holy shit." Zabini spoke after all the howlers exploded.

Luna's musical laugh floated through the quiet hall. "I think you have started something Harry."

More letters were dropping into the main hall in a pile. "Who wants to go through those?"

Hermione stood up. "Volunteers?"

Several students got up and began to go through the mail. Harry caught Snape's eyes and motioned for the door while the students went to help Hermione.

Harry walked to Snape's classroom and found him. "I've been summoned."

"Awesome. This is going to be horrible. You know Voldemort is having a fit."

"It is inevitable."

"It doesn't have to be. I could get rid of your mark now. You could stay. You don't have to be a damn spy. Let's go kill Dumbledore and fix the cabinet and then we will be done with this shit."

Snape stared at him a second then laughed. "No, we can't do anything until after the bond is broken. I have to go now."

Harry snarled but nodded. "I'm going to fix the cabinet then put it under a stasis spell while you're gone. When you get back, Dumbledore dies. No more of this shit."

Snape nodded but didn't think it would be that easy.

Harry watched him walk to the classroom and headed for the warded cabinet. It took him four hours to fix it. It was damn mess. The stasis spell almost took everything out of him to complete. The damn cabinet worked to well now. He more crawled then walked back into Snape's classroom.

Fred and George found him huddled on the floor shivering. Harry looked at them and asked for Dobby.

Dobby popped in took one look at Harry and started screaming.

"Master Harry knows better. I should tell on you, to everyone."

Harry froze. "Please don't Dobby."

Dobby growled at him and began dumping potions down his throat. He didn't make one hint of refusal. He damn well knew better. Dobby tsked him and made sure he was okay as Fred and George pulled him back to his room.

He collapsed on his bed and was dead to the world.

He woke several hours later to Malfoy sitting in his room reading.

"What are you doing here?"

Malfoy looked up glaring at him. "Something is going on you are not telling me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. It will stay that way."

Malfoy snarled at him and moved to the bed. He gripped Harry's shirt in his hand and pulled him to face him. "You will not put yourself in danger. I might not be him but I'm going to speak for the both of us. YOU WILL NOT PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!"

Harry snarled right back throwing him back a step. "Fuck you!"

Malfoy's lip raised just a millimeter more. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want to throw you on your back and pound you into the fucking mattress. I want to do shit to you that would make both of us swore for weeks."

Harry's heart stopped. Holy shit, he needed to run.

"But you won't."

Malfoy moved so close he could smell his skin. It was so familiar Harry ached. "But, you know I can."

Malfoy moved brushing his fingers over Harry's chest before releasing his shirt and stormed from the room. Harry fell back into the bed and huffed. He was so fucked.

Harry walked to his fireplace and threw in powder. He stepped out into Snape's rooms and hid. Fuck everyone, he thought and he curled up on Snape's couch and waited.

Snape walked into the room and collapsed. Harry ran to him screaming for Dobby. Dobby popped into the room and began running around the room for potions. Harry held Snape up and helped Dobby drown Snape in potion after potion.

It was half an hour before Snape started responding. Harry felt like he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"Snape."

"I'm okay. Just give me a few minutes."

Harry waited with Snape's head still in his lap. Snape finally groaned and stood up. Harry hovered over him with Dobby making concerned noises beside him.

"So, I guess it went well. How many times were you crucioed?"

"I lost count."

"Why the hell didn't you go to Pomfrey? If I wasn't here, I don't even want to think what would have happened."

Harry ignored Snape as he stood there not moving trying not to fall over and grabbed some parchment. He wrote to Dumbledore then to Neville and Malfoy. He charmed the parchment to go to everyone then walked back to Snape.

"I fixed the cabinet. I passed out from exhaustion." Harry looked at Dobby when he tsked. "Yes, I know. I am a git. Come on let's go to the hospital wing."

"I'm not a child. You will not take care of me."

Harry snorted. "Who said you were staying there. Dobby fixed you. We are going to kill Dumbledore."

Snape perked up at that and they headed to the hospital wing. Everyone was waiting for them. Neville had informed Ginny and Minerva while Malfoy had told everyone in Slytherin that needed to be there. They all stood waiting as Snape and Harry walked slowly to join them.

"What is going on?" Pomfrey asked confused.

"We need to kill Dumbledore then bring him back."

Gasps followed around the room. Harry rolled his eyes to Snape then told them what needed to happen. Drowning was off the table Snape was too hurt so they decided to send Dumbledore a shock the wake him the same way.

Dumbledore trying to get on Harry's good graces again agreed without a fuss. This was his damn fault after all. He wanted to die so damn bad, well he was going to.

Pomfrey after figuring out what they needed set everything up. It took half an hour. She had potions laid out one by one to give him after they brought him back. Everyone sat in the room quietly talking.

Harry pulled Snape over to the side of the room and used the charm so they could speak. "Did he say anything?"

"He is furious with Bella missing. He thinks someone in his ranks is a spy." Snape rolled his eyes. "He was furious when he saw the quibbler and the picture of Malfoy. Malfoy's shirt was rolled up and he saw that he no longer had the mark. He was screaming that only his magic could remove the mark so he was really confused. He tortured everyone in the room. I could only hear half his mutterings. He is upset about the article and you going after the minister. He knows Fudge is a moron and wants nothing more than to keep him in office."

"It was his magic. When Voldemort sent me here, he accidentally gave me all his power. I have the power of myself, Voldemort and whatever comes from being death's master."

Snape gaped at him. "Do you realize how much power you have?"

"I don't want it. I only want my power and Draco. It's all I've ever wanted, nothing more."

"If anyone else would have told me that, I would call them a liar. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry."

Harry laughed. "Hell just keeps freezing over."

"You are going to have to be more careful."

Harry nodded. "The baby is okay. I have enough power inside me I don't have to worry about conserving it for the child but I felt it kick when I was with Malfoy."

Snape smiled. It reached to his eyes making him look like a completely different person. "You know, you are really gorgeous when you smile like that. You should do it more often."

Snape laughed. "It would ruin my image."

Harry had to laugh. "We are breaking all kinds of rules right now. You should embrace the insanity."

They were signaled that it was time. Harry dropped the charm and walked over to join everyone else. Snape stood his ground for several seconds then squared his shoulders and headed for Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded to Snape and with a flourish of his wand Dumbledore heart was shocked.

They all waited.

"Did you feel the bond leave?"

Snape stood silent. He relaxed. "Yes, just now."

Pomfrey moved then. She put down her wand and began doing complicated movements. It was a full two minutes before she got his heart to start again. Dumbledore jumped sitting up and was immediately handed the first potion. It went on for several minutes. Dumbledore drinking and Pomfrey checking him over. They all sat silently and watched everything.

Harry moved to Snape clasped his hand over the dark mark then Snape passed out. Pomfrey flipped around confused.

"He will be fine. Just give him a few minutes."

She nodded and concentrated on Dumbledore. They all milled around until Snape jerked off the floor with an oaf.  
"Give someone a warning next time, Potter." Snape snarled.

"He's fine." Harry rolled his eyes and helped him off the floor.

Snape looked down at his arm. "It's really gone."

"It's really gone." Harry repeated.

Snape laughed full on laughed and Harry joined him. "Screw Voldemort. We are taking our shit back. You are no longer a spy. You can be happy."

Snape leaned against the counter. "You have no idea what it felt like having that on my arm. I don't even know what to say. I feel like a new person."

Harry looked around the room. "I think we should sleep. We still have classes tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and began to walk away. Harry turned back into the room and saw Charlie talking to Snape. Snape looked really uncomfortable. Harry snickered. Didn't see that coming.

Harry made it to his room and looked around. Everyone was filing into his room with a bottle of fire whiskey. He frowned but couldn't stop their celebrating. He vanished his shots back into the bottle so no one would notice he wasn't drinking. They were all trashed before long so no one noticed and he fell asleep covered in drunk people.

Harry woke up to someone stroking his ass. He looked over his shoulder and it was Fred.

"Oi, hands to yourself."

Fred looked up taking Harry in then squeezed one last time and laughed before jumping out of bed. George followed him. Pansy, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had conjured a bed in the floor and were still sleeping Malfoy was still asleep in the bed beside him. When Fred vacated, he'd moved over and pulled Harry to him. Harry rolled his eyes and slid out of bed.

Harry was in the shower for several minutes before he had company.

"You are making a habit of this."

"Too loud. You are safe today. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I feel like I've been trampled by a hippogriff."

Harry laughed. "I'm fine."

Harry finished washing his hair and was soaping up his body when he looked back to Malfoy. Malfoy was watching him but not doing anything more, the hangover was still keeping Harry safe.

"You really are gorgeous."

Harry smirked. "Right back at you, Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled and slid under the spray as Harry left to get dressed. They all made it to the great hall but breakfast was a much quieter affair. George and Fred seemed to be the only ones lively enough for conversation and they were asking Harry about the adult section in their shop in his world.

Harry kept them glued to their seats as he told them what he knew about.

Neville grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from the twins to go to potions. Potions class went by easily with Neville. He'd learned a lot already from Harry and was now helping with the ingredients and with the cauldron work. They both left the class to go to lunch happy.

For the rest of the day, everything went smoothly. That night, Fred and George helped Harry sneak out of Hogwarts and they went to the shop in Daigon Ally. Harry set wards around the shop. If anyone tried to get past the wards who wanted to harm the shop or customers the wards wouldn't let them through. As they sat in the shop, two wizards bounced off the wards.

They snuck back into the castle laughing happy. It would give Fred and George something to do. Now that they were safe, they could spend their days in the shop. Hogwarts, knowing what they needed, connected Fred and George's fireplace to the shop. It also closed all other floo travel to the shop. This made Molly and Arthur feel better about them going to work everyday.

The next few months leading to Christmas were quiet. Harry avoided being with Malfoy alone which utterly pissed off the Slytherin prince. Snape was doing his own hiding from a certain redhead who seemed interest. Harry wanted to give him shit about it but pot, kettle and everything. All he wanted was to have Malfoy bury himself inside him, preferably up against a wall but knew he should not be thinking like this.

Voldemort was quiet. Rita was doing more and more stories about the students. Parents kept popping up demanding students to leave. Every student refused. A few more zealous parents had tried to drag a student outside the wards. The wards were having no part of it and the student was apparated back to the great hall.

Some students received mail from home demanding to come home for the holidays. All students, following Harry's lead, had signed up for Christmas break. Some of the threats from family, especially the pureblood families, were getting nasty. Harry had another student meeting and they decided to stick together. A few families had even come to Hogwarts and taken residence. Rita had informed her readers Hogwarts was sanctuary and you would only be permitted if the school felt you were true to the cause and wanted safety. A few families that had tried to come had been denied access by the school. The parents were not let through the wards but their children were.

The parents demanded their children back and the children had wanted to stay. They were given sanctuary. Now, they had a small children's ward that students volunteered for. The castle had opened up new parts of itself and changed to fit their needs. The power of the unity had almost made the entire castle like the room of requirement.

Harry had even ventured into the forest with Dumbledore and Snape and spoke with the centaurs. He explained about the wards of the castle and asked them to join them so they would be safe. Hogwarts moved the wards to cover a section of forest they deemed would work for them. He then asked if the centaurs would help keep the unicorns and other animals safe until after the war.

The centaurs at first didn't agree and told him they wanted no part of this war. Harry had to explain for several hours that they didn't want allies in the war they wanted to make sure his people stayed alive and wanted their trust not their loyalty. He explained what they were doing at the school and wanted all magical creatures to have the same rights. It took a lot of convincing and finally they agreed.

He was also informed that several death eaters had been spotted trying to get passed the wards with no luck.

Voldemort may have been quiet, but he was planning.

As they were leaving, the centaur stopped him.

"The child you carry." Harry froze. "Is very powerful."

Harry nodded not knowing what to say. "I hope you achieve your goals."

With that, the centaurs headed back into the forest.

Harry walked back to where Dumbledore and Snape were speaking waiting on him. He didn't listen to their conversation so wrapped in his own thoughts. He was five months pregnant now. The charms Dobby taught him had kept him from showing but he was starting to show big time and it was only a matter of time before something happened.

Dinner was almost over when he walked into the castle. He joined everyone and dragged Snape with him ignoring his utter refusal. Charlie was grinning talking to Snape as Snape nodded and glared down Harry every time Charlie would remove his eyes from him.

Harry hid the snicker and ate.

They all headed back to their dorms. Someone proposed a quiddich game and everyone headed out to the pitch. Harry declined and walked to his common room. He wanted a bath and bed. He was drained from the forest.

Dobby met him as he was getting pajamas from his room. He downed potions and had Dobby check him over. Dobby preformed a spell and he got to see his child for the first time. An image popped over his stomach and showed the child moving around. Dobby let him watch for half an hour before Harry would let him release the spell.

He felt better than he had since he got here. His baby was okay. That was all that mattered. He walked down to the common room grinning and headed for the showers. He stopped looking at the massive tub and thought what the fuck and stripped and slid in.

He was half asleep when he smelled Malfoy.

Harry jerked up and almost head butted him. Malfoy was right there above him, his arms on each side of the tub behind Harry's head and completely and utterly starkers.

Harry swallowed.

"You've been avoiding me." Malfoy pouted.

Harry was completely and utterly screwed. His cock went from zero to sixty in a second. Harry could only swallow again.

Malfoy looked down and saw the swollen shaft below him. Harry watched his pupils dilate as he licked his lips. Harry licked his watching. Malfoy looked back up at him. "I have watched you smile for everyone but me, touch everyone but me."

Malfoy moved just a fraction just a millimeter closer. "I want you to look at me."

Harry was looking now. Malfoy reached down and grasped his cock pulling back just enough so Harry could see every stroke every little movement of his slender fingers.

Harry mewled.

"I think this is what you want." His fingers stopped then ran up and down twisting as he reached his head. "You want me."

Harry swallowed. Malfoy smirked letting go of that gorgeous prick and moved standing up in the water. Beads rolled down his chest over his abs and to the trimmed hair below. Harry couldn't stop the moan but he didn't move. His eyes were glued on Malfoy. Malfoy moved to the side of the tub and flicked his wand. A privacy shield went up around them.

He smirked over his shoulder and climbed out of the water. He got on hands and knees and spread his legs like a wanton whore. "All I can think about is what it would feel like to be inside you, for you to be inside of me."

He conjured lube on his fingers. Harry was lost. He wanted to look away, wanted to run out of the damn room but he was so enthralled by what he was seeing. Malfoy slid his hands over himself stroking slowly, his ass still spread letting Harry see what he was offering. He moved arching his back then turned to look back at Harry.

Their eyes met Harry watched Malfoy curve his body then slip a slick finger in his puckered hole. Harry nearly came. Malfoy squirmed as his tight heat ate up his finger. He began to moan and slipped in another finger. Harry watched transfixed as the muscle sucked in those fingers and watched him quiver each time he slid his fingers inside. He was an alcoholic being offered the best cognac. Malfoy added a third finger and Harry moaned. This was so unfair. He wanted a drink so bad.

Malfoy was lost now. He was lost to his body, his need. Malfoy slid his fingers out and began to stroke his engorged shaft. Harry couldn't have stopped himself. He stood moved to Malfoy.

Harry stood behind him watching Malfoy arch to his own touch. Harry dropped to his knees and accepted Draco could kill him later.

Malfoy was spread open his tight heat staring back at Harry. Harry moved leaning down pushing Malfoy's cheeks farther and striped him from balls to the abused skin. Malfoy jerked under him and stopped moving.

Harry began to kiss and lick stopping to occasionally bite the skin before flattening his tongue and fucking Malfoy's ass open. Malfoy was quivering beneath him. He'd lost his balance and collapsed on the floor ass still in the air as Harry drove into the tight heat.

"Inside me… please…. Oh Merlin…. Fuck…. Want you inside…. Fuck me Harry please."

Harry ignored him and slipped in a finger, curling his finger and slammed it into Malfoy's sweet spot. Malfoy shuttered shooting cum all over the ground. Harry slid out his finger. Malfoy moaned. Before he could recover, Harry damned himself and slammed into him. They both groaned. Malfoy was scratching the floor trying desperately to find purchase. Harry pulled back and threw everything into him. He pounded Malfoy scooting him up the floor then ripped his hips back and pounded into him again.

Malfoy was moaning, screaming. Harry ignored him and rode him raw. He felt Malfoy cum again. His walls squeezed and sent Harry flying over the edge with him.

Harry collapsed trying to keep himself from falling over. He didn't want Malfoy to feel his stomach. He needed to keep the baby safe. He let himself slip out then slid down in the water trying to not pass out.

He looked back to Malfoy. Malfoy was still lying on the floor ass in the air trying to recover. Harry closed his eyes and ignored the guilt. Malfoy eventually moved and joined him in the water. He grasped Harry's hand and Harry was too tired to move away.

"Merlin." Malfoy finally spoke.

"What are you going to do when I leave? I will pick him."

He turned and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were glued to him. "I know."

"He will kill me for fucking you."

Malfoy smirked. "I'll stand in front of you. That was worth death."

Harry had to laugh. "You are him but you aren't. Sometimes it is so hard not to touch you. That is why I wasn't looking at you, why I avoided you."

"Just let me have you while you're here. Let me have you for a little while. It will be enough."

Harry squeezed his hand and wanted to cry. He hated himself right now but he loved them both. Damn it. How the fuck?

"I could loose him because of this."

Malfoy shook his head. "I would die for you. I wouldn't give you up for anything. You not being here will be the only thing stopping me from being with you. I don't see him being any different. And I love him, Harry, I loved him since fourth year. And I love you like I love him."

Harry felt the tear roll out of his eyes before Malfoy leaned over and kissed it away. "I love you too, but…"

Malfoy leaned over their lips met for the first time. Harry felt his tongue run over his lips and he opened his mouth as Malfoy swallowed his moan. Harry kissed him so familiar but somehow just a little different.

Harry pulled back. "How can I love you both?"

"I love you both."

"We are so bloody screwed."

Malfoy stood up and pulled Harry with him. They dried off and Harry walked to his room. He was almost asleep when he felt Malfoy climb in behind him. He didn't respond and fell asleep smelling the familiar smell of Draco.

He woke being shaken awake. It took Harry a second to pull himself from the nightmare he was in. He was still shaking. Malfoy was looking down at him concerned.

"How often do you have nightmares?"

"Every night."

"It's okay." Malfoy moved to pull Harry closer and stopped.

Harry froze. Oh shit, oh shit.

Absolute calm came from Malfoy. "Do have something to tell me, Potter?"

Harry looked at him then hexed him to fall asleep. Oh shit, oh shit. Harry jumped up running to get a shower then ran like hell hounds were after him to Snape's office.

He ran into Snape's rooms and slammed the door. He was having a panic attack. Dobby popped up then and pulled Harry to the couch and poured a calming draft down his throat followed by two other potions. It didn't help. He was full blown in crazy town. Oh shit, oh shit.

Snape ran out of his rooms then. He was wearing black slacks and a collared shirt. He looked so different in normal clothes it stayed off the panic attack for a full minute while he took them in then all hell broke loose and it came back full force.

Snape was over to him in seconds. "Potter, what the hell is wrong?"

"I fucked Malfoy! I fucked Malfoy! Malfoy knows he felt the baby."

Snape looked at him as Harry broke down and collapsed on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke to three people hovering over him Snape, Dobby and Charlie. Harry couldn't help but smirk at Snape. Snape snarled but didn't say anything.

Then the panic attack came back. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"

Charlie was confused. He hadn't seen Harry collapse or the insanity that spewed from his mouth. "Harry, whatever it is we will fix it."

He heard Malfoy then screaming for Snape. He froze. "Tell him I'm not here."

Snape nodded and walked from the room. Charlie was still in the floor with Harry. "Harry, what is wrong? Why are you hiding from Malfoy?"

"Remember everything I told you before."

"Vividly."

"I'm still pregnant and Malfoy just found out because it seems that mother fucker has me whipped in any world and I screwed his brains out last night and he found out this morning when he felt my stomach."

Charlie's jaw dropped open and he stuttered. Then he smiled. "How far along?"

"Five months. Oh Merlin, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this? I am so screwed and if Voldemort finds out about the baby."

Harry collapsed against the couch.

"Master Harry, we will protect you."

Harry wanted to throw up and he did. Dobby vanished it before Harry stopped choking and helped Harry clean himself up.

"I'll keep your secret but Malfoy has a temper almost as scary as yours good luck with that."

"Thanks." Harry said and wanted to hide.

Malfoy pushed into the room then. Harry bent his shoulders.

"I knew you were fucking here. I just stunned Severus. He is going to be livid in about ten seconds. What the hell Potter, you have put yourself in too much danger. That stops now!"

Harry cringed as Snape ran into the room snarling. "You may be my damn god son but I will beat the shit out of you."

Malfoy turned back to Snape and snarled. "You knew didn't you?'

Snape stomped back to his room and Charlie followed him. Malfoy did a double take of Charlie then his eyes whipped back to Harry.

"No comments?"

Harry shook his head and turned on his side leaning away from Malfoy.

"Harry…" Malfoy started then stopped and began to pace. "I want to scream, cry, throw stuff, blow something up and then do it all over again. And I'm so fucking jealous I don't know how I'm not green."

Harry wanted to die.

Malfoy walked to the couch and curled his body behind Harry's. "Let me see."

Harry removed the charm. Malfoy moved Harry's robe then untucked his shirt so he could see Harry's stomach. Malfoy repositioned Harry so he could wrap his arms around him and over the small growing mound.

"I am so jealous of him. How the fuck am I supposed to let you go?"

Harry entwined his fingers with Malfoy. The baby moved inside him and Malfoy flinched behind him. "So fucking jealous."

"He doesn't know. I never told him. I knew if he found out he would wall me up with pillows and never let me fight. He would be so jealous of you here."

Malfoy moved his face to Harry's neck and kissed him. His hands were doing small circles over his stomach. He loved them both, he loved them both so much.

"I love you." Harry spoke and Malfoy froze then his body relaxed.

"Potter, I don't know how I will be able to live without you when you leave me."

"We have to go to breakfast."

Malfoy moved pulling Harry off the couch. Harry used the charm and stared back at Malfoy. Harry jerked him into a searing kiss. They were both shaking when he pulled away. "I will miss you when I leave. Part of me is yours, the love for you I have will never fade. I can give you that. You own a piece of me he will never have."

Malfoy stroked his cheek his hand moving to rest over Harry's stomach. "You already own me."

They walked to the door and released their clasped hands. Harry wanted curl up and not go on anymore. How the hell had this happened? Voldemort had made it possible for Harry to come here and when he left, he knew he would miss Malfoy for the rest of his life. He loved Draco to his soul but this version of him owned him too.

They made their way in silence to the great hall. Ginny and Luna were already waiting on them. They both forced smiles and joined them. Bill dropped in a seat beside them.

"Fleur is coming to meet me here."

"Great. Bill, I've been meaning to talk to you. Can you help me get a meeting with the Goblins here? I don't want to risk going to the bank."

Bill pondered then grabbed several donuts and winked then left them. Harry hoped that was a yes. Dobby popped in and checked Harry's forehead again then popped away. Harry rolled his eyes and dug into his breakfast. He almost burst into laughter when he saw Malfoy move in his seat and wince.

Malfoy caught his smirk and smiled for the first time meaning it. Neville and Zabini strolled in then. Neville slid into the seat and smirked at Harry. Harry burst out laughing. Looks like, love was in the air.

They headed to class. Neville was starting to make all the teachers notice his new improvements. He was quickly climbing to the top of most of his classes he shared with Harry. They were in the middle of Transfiguration when Bill interrupted the class to get Harry. Harry followed him to the room of requirement which had become their war room. When he reached the room, two goblins were waiting on him. Griphook was one of them. Harry smiled instantly shocking the two goblins.

"I know Bill has told you I want a meeting so let's get started."

They both nodded. Harry told them quickly about who he was and what he wanted. They listened, their demeanor never changing.

"I need something from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault before I can destroy Voldemort."

The goblin scrunched up his face at that. "We do not take from people's vaults."

"I know this, I'm not asking you to steal. Bellatrix is dead I killed her. I know that also Bellatrix Lestrange is going to walk into Gringotts tomorrow with her wand. I ask you to let her into her vault and get the cup of Hufflepuff that is a horcrux. She will kill the horcrux and place it back into the vault. I only ask you let her have access so she can kill a piece of Voldemort's soul. You can be there the entire time and see the cup not leave the vault."

The goblins looked to each other. "This is what you ask of us."

"Yes."

"Why should we help you?"

"In my world, when Voldemort found out about the cup because I had no choice but to go to Gringotts and rob it. I'm sorry by the way. He came to Gringotts and killed almost everyone there. Some of you got out but not all. I did not want that to happen but he was going to kill all of us either way. It was a matter of time. You need to put more protection on Gringotts. I can add to the wards also so he can't enter but you need to make it so you all carry portkeys and can get the hell out of there if he shows up."

That got their attention.

"Wizards do not allow us portkeys."

"How many do you need?"

"Can we get back to you on that?"

"Tell Bill, Bill can you make them all portkeys?"

Bill nodded. "Just get me the amounts you need. We will have them send you directly here. That way we will know Gringotts has fallen and you are safe. We can offer you shelter here. You should put an extra layer of protection on the vaults so if none of your staff are there the vaults will never open. That way no one can steal while you are here with us at Hogwarts."

The goblin thought this over and nodded. "I will be expecting Mrs. Lestrange tomorrow. She will be escorted to her vault to look over the property. If she chooses to take a detailed look, I see no problems. She will not leave with anything from the vault."

Harry smiled. "I will tell her."

"Owl us the number of portkeys and Bill will bring them tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

Griphook stopped then and turned to Harry as he went to leave. "Was Rita's story true?"

"Which one?"

"You want all magical creatures to be treated fairly."

"Yes, I think the Wizegamot is a joke. There should be a representative from each race. And a wizard from old families and one raised in the muggle world. There should not be all old family wizards on the council. The minister should not even have a vote."

"What you have proposed is unheard of."

"Don't you think you should have a say on laws and how they are enforced? You handle the banking system yet they don't let you help to make laws to stop crimes or oversee corruption. You probably know more about our society than anyone. You see where the money travels and what are the best investments but you are treated inferior to wizards. It is ridicules."

They both stared at him like he was crazy. Bill was behind then trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to take him. Harry waited as they debated in front of him.

"You are a very strange wizard Harry James Potter."

Harry only snorted. "So I've been told. Sanctuary is also given to any of you at any time. Hogwarts will open her wards for you as long as you don't have a malicious reason to be here."

They both nodded and left the room. Harry fell on the couch. "How do you think that went?"

Bill finally burst into laughter. "They think you are crazy but listened to you."

"Well first step down. Now, let's hope to Merlin they don't change their mind when Snape polyjuices himself tomorrow and strolls into the bank."

"I don't think they will. You told them they deserve to have a voice. Do you know in the history of magic that I know of, no one else has? Goblins are considered greedy creatures that deserve nothing. And here, the boy who lived, told them they deserve to be treated as equals."

"Of course they do, they are people. They should have a voice. It pisses me off about house elves too. I mean I love they love to help but if they are being mistreated like Dobby was they should be able to leave without having to be released."

"Yes, well that fight you are going to have to stow for another day."

Harry nodded. He wasn't into the spew nonsense but he still felt no one should be mistreated. He'd lived as a damn slave since he was eleven. He knew what it felt like to go hungry and try to kill yourself to get the smallest amount of love and was treated like shit.

"We have to tell Snape."

"Your class will probably be over. Head to Snape. I'll tell Charlie and he can start helping make portkeys. I'm sure there will be many to make."

"You should find a necklace or something. Dobby is awesome at replicating things. I bet he could replicate stuff then you guys charm them. A necklace they could keep on them at all times and it wouldn't be in the way."

Bill nodded. "Okay, I'm on it. I'll find a necklace and then we will go from there."

"Look here in the room of lost things. I bet you will find all kinds of stuff. I have walked all through it and still haven't seen the end of the room. I'm sure someone lost a necklace at some point."

They both walked out of the room and the room changed opening the familiar door to the room of lost things. Bill opened the door and his jaw dropped. "How the hell does no one know about this room?"

"Very few people know about these rooms. Draco told me about it and took me there. More of the students know about it now because we hid our secret defense club in these rooms."

Bill nodded then smiled back at Harry and walked into the room.

Harry walked through the halls to DA. Snape saw him and finished the class. Everyone filled out greeting Harry as he walked inside.

Harry plopped down on Snape's desk and told him about his meeting with the goblins.

"They agreed?"

Harry nodded.

"Well that makes things easier."

"Go in expecting the worse. Our luck has never been awesome. Make a plan and prepare for it to blow up. It's how I survived. You are going to be in a lot of danger. Voldemort is seriously pissed for Bellatrix leaving him."

"And me."

Harry laughed. "And you, his right hand man."

Snape shuddered. Harry pointed to the cabinet. "What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know if Voldemort would be stupid enough to use it now. He might be if he thinks it's the only way in but it would be foolish."

Harry looked up to Snape's office. "I wonder what he would do if he thinks Malfoy is still working for him. I don't want to do that but…"

"He would use the cabinet."

"Let's keep that like plan Q. I don't want Malfoy in the crossfire."

"I agree."

Harry nodded and slid off Snape's desk. I'm going to head to the library and try to get some of my homework done. I swear, I already did all this. I guess the second time I can do it right, I guess."

Snape just snorted. "You're young again, enjoy it."

Harry smirked at him. "How's Charlie working out for you?"

Snape snarled. "That is none of your business, Potter."

"Oh?"

The snarled lips dropped off to a grin. "He's fantastic."

Harry snickered. "I'm sure he is. He looks like he could pound you into the mattress. I've always thought he was gorgeous with all those sexy dragon scars. Who doesn't want to be ridden by a dragon tamer?"

Snape laughed. "You are a horrible influence on me."

Harry smirked then left him to head to the library after stopping by transfiguration for his bag. He dropped down at a table. He was there for half an hour before he saw a shadow cross his books.

He looked up to see Hermione.

"Harry, Molly showed me her memories of what Ron did to you." Harry flinched. "I know what they did was wrong. I understand why you can't be around us and switched houses. I want to thank you though for putting in a good word for me to help teach the muggle studies class and listening to me during student meetings."

"I know it wasn't you personally who hurt me, but I can't be around you. Your Harry didn't go through that. I'm sure he will forgive you both because you haven't done it. I'm sure…" It took Harry a second to say his name. "Ron will make different decisions this time, but when I look at him, I see him standing over me with a knife in his hand as he carves Purebloods whore and freak into my back."

Hermione flinched.

Seconds rolled by without them speaking finally, she nodded. "You have done so much here. I miss my Harry, but I'm glad you came here."

Harry nodded and turned back to his homework. Hermione turned and left him.

He dropped the quill after several minutes. The flashbacks sometimes took him off guard. He tried to level his breathing. Harry acted like he was okay with everything but a lot of his anger, rage, pain, and fear still choked him. Draco had taught him along time ago, fake it until you believe. He hated that he couldn't just curl in a ball and give up. Why did he have to be strong and give speeches and push people to do what was right? What would he give to not be cursed by Voldemort and have his damn parents?

Malfoy sat down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to not have a panic attack."

"Is it working?"

Harry shook his head.

"Come on."

Harry chucked his stuff in his bag and followed Malfoy. They headed to the prefects bath on the third floor. Malfoy said the password and locked the door as soon as they were inside.

Malfoy slowly walked back to Harry then pulled him into a searing kiss. Harry was still shaking with the adrenaline roaring through his veins. He felt his knees buckle. Malfoy held him up by the arms as he slowly began to kiss down his face to his neck then moved sliding down his chest resting a hand over his stomach then dropping on his knees.

Harry locked his legs as Malfoy moved opening his belt then his trousers. He barely had time to think about what they were doing before Malfoy had his boxers pulled down and was kissing on the underside of his cock.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?"

Harry shook his head. Malfoy smirked and swallowed Harry. Harry thrust hitting the back of Malfoy's throat. Malfoy groaned reaching down unbuttoning his own pants and began to fist himself. Harry whimpered at what he saw. Malfoy hollowed out his cheeks and Harry lost it. He exploded down Malfoy's throat. He had barely recovered when he slid down the floor.

Harry knocked Malfoy's hand away and crawled over his body returning the favor. He knew everything about this body and he used it to his advantage. Malfoy squirmed, his shaft quivering in Harry's mouth as he drove Malfoy to the edge then slowed down making Malfoy groan.

"Harry… please… fuck so good. So hot…"

Harry slid his hand down Malfoy pushing his boxers away and slammed a finger inside him. Malfoy tipped over the edge and came with a scream. Harry took everything Malfoy could give him then licked him teasing him until he pulled off with pop."

"I think I might be able to move next week."

Harry laughed leaning back listening to the drip of water somewhere in the room. Malfoy moved curling into Harry and ran his hands over Harry's stomach. Harry relaxed panic attack gone.

"Thank you."

Malfoy snorted making Harry smile.

"We should get to dinner."

They got up fixing their clothes. Malfoy had sex hair but Harry just smirked and said nothing. Harry walked into the great hall and Malfoy followed minutes later. Pansy saw Malfoy and her mouth dropped.

"Merlin, Draco. Who did you just shag?"

Malfoy looked down at his clothes then back to Pansy. "How do you know I buggered anyone?'

"You have sex hair."

Ginny, Luna and Neville's eyes whipped to Harry. Harry ignored them. Pansy was so busy demanding details she missed the exchange.

Malfoy was running his fingers through his hair then finally snarled at her. "Fine, I fucked someone happy."

"Yes, now tell me details."

"Bugger off Pansy!" He snarled.

Pansy huffed but looked around the room for the culprit. Harry just smirked. His eyes moved to the teachers table to Snape who was staring at Charlie who was speaking about something animatedly his hands moving in gestures as his face lit up with mirth. Harry had a smile from ear to ear.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Pansy finally asked.

Harry pointed to Snape. "That."

All heads whipped around to follow Harry's finger. All jaws dropped as they watched Charlie make a wild gesture then stop mid sentence and grab Snape's hand before smiling and continuing with his story.

"Holy hippogriff." Ginny whispered.

"Your Snape is so much more fun that mine." Harry smirked when Snape caught him looking at him and snarled.

"If you say so." Ginny responded.

Bill plopped down. "We got our owl response. We have finished half of them. Dobby is a genius. He had all the necklaces done before we could blink. We've been doing charms since then. We even added some shield charms to them. It might help them in the long run."

"I'm sure they will appreciate them."

"What are you all gaping at?"

Harry pointed and Bill's eyes followed. "I'll be damned. Ha, look at mom."

They all looked to Molly who was watching Snape and Charlie like a hawk that was about to fly down on an unsuspecting bunny. They all began to snicker.

"I think she just realized Charlie is as gay as I am." Harry laughed as he went back to his food.

Seamus Finnegan walked up to their table. Harry stiffened but smiled when he approached them. "Hey Harry, we were hoping you would want to come to the tower hang out with us."

Harry smiled. He hoped it didn't look forced. "Sorry, I have detention with Snape after dinner and I still have homework enough to last me a month."

Seamus smiled. "We miss you Harry."

Harry kept the smile plastered on his face. Malfoy snaked his hand under the table and stroked Harry's knee. Malfoy leaned over. "He was one of them wasn't he?"

Harry didn't reply he picked up another chicken leg and tried to eat even though it tasted like ash in his mouth. He excused himself as soon as he could and walked as quickly as possible back to his dorm. He ran to his room smiling on autopilot as people moved passed him.

He made it into his dorm and stripped then crawled into bed. He woke when Malfoy slid into bed and spooned him. He fell back asleep with the comforting smell of Draco around him.

Harry woke with Malfoy taking up most of the bed. Harry was crammed against the wall. He rolled his eyes. Fucking prat. Harry pushed him knocking him off the bed.

Malfoy came up snarling.

"Good morning to you too."

"What the hell was that for Potter?"

"For you pushing me up against the wall and taking up the entire fucking bed."

Malfoy calmed down some but not much. "I should punish you."

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

Malfoy moved like a cat back onto the bed. "No, we are already running late. I need a shower."

Malfoy smirked. "I need a shower too."

"Rephrase, an unmolested shower."

Malfoy pouted. "Well at least let me wash you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll meet you down there."

Harry grabbed clothes and headed to the Slytherin showers. Malfoy stayed somewhat a good boy and Harry only slapped him three or four times as his hands roamed. They made it to the great hall and Harry's attention became strained. Snape wasn't at his table. He'd forgotten after he'd let himself get upset. Snape would be at Gringotts.

Harry barely ate. He only spoke when he was directly spoken too. Everyone was starting to get worried but Harry was so engrossed in worrying over Snape he didn't notice. He went with Neville to classes then back to lunch still completely in his own world. Malfoy was twitching beside him getting more upset by the second along with his friends.

Fred and George set off fireworks in the great hall at lunch but Harry didn't even move noticing. Everyone was at their wits end by the time their last class ended. Harry walked directly to Snape's room and sat outside in the hall. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice everyone else join him and sit quietly with him.

Snape finally appeared and Harry became animated again. He looked around and almost laughed when he noticed everyone sitting around him. Shit, how observant am I?

Snape opened his rooms and everyone filed in taking seats. "Everything went as planned."

Harry began to breathe again. "Two left."

"The goblins gave me these to give you."

Harry looked at the scrolls. He knew what they were. It was the wills to both the Potter and Black accounts. He'd seen them before. "They are not mine to open. They are for your Harry. I have already opened mine."

"I'll save them."

"Is this why you weren't talking all day?" Pansy asked.

Harry turned to her and nodded. "I was worried about Snape."

Pansy let out a breath of relief. "Potter you worried us half to death we thought something was wrong with you."

Harry leaned back his hands automatically going to his stomach. "I need a break." He grinned then. "Room of requirement, let's all go swimming. Including, the sour ass adults."

Snape made an indignant sound but nodded.

They all turned heading for the room transforming their clothing as they went. Harry felt better already. The asked for a room with a huge pool then waited for the door. They were all playing in the water within minutes. More shocked gasped came when Snape walked into the room. Who knew he was hiding a six pack under all that damn cloth. Harry whistled at him as Charlie joined in.

Snape snarled but it quite didn't make it before he burst into laughter. "Shut up, idiots. I will curse you damn insufferable morons."

They stayed in the pool until dinner then filed back out to the great hall. Everything seemed to be getting better.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three weeks were brutal. With all the extra classes and with Christmas break coming, teachers piled on the homework. Harry did nothing but homework. No plans to stop Voldemort, no extra curricular activities for any students. Everyone was groaning and falling asleep through their meals. Added to all that, the few Slytherins who played quiddich were in the pitch on the weekends. Saturday and Sunday had been broken into four slots with each house able to use the pitch both days. The only time Harry saw Malfoy was when they slept in the same bed or in classes. He'd forgotten what sex felt like and told himself he was a horrible person for wanting to cheat on his boyfriend with his boyfriend.

Somehow Pansy and Zabini had yet to figure out who Malfoy was sleeping with or who Harry's past boyfriend was. With the homework explosion and no interaction, it wasn't hard.

Christmas break finally came and all students were able to breathe again. Harry sat at their table half falling into his pudding as he desperately tried to stay awake.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade? Some of the students are worried about their parents lying in wait to grab them." Ginny asked as she pushed her food around her plate.

Harry tried to perk up. "Are they really?'

"Yeah."

Harry stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He used his wand so everyone could hear him. "I was just told some of you are scared to leave to go to Hogsmeade."

Nods followed him around the room. "Okay, everyone who isn't about to fall asleep, this week has sucked. Maybe we can think it over tonight to see if we can stay safe."

More nods followed and he walked back to his table. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to bed."

He saw the laughter around him but stopped frozen when Fred and George ran into the hall. "Diagon Alley was just attacked. We herded all the people into the shop so they could stay safe. The shop was okay but most of the shops on the street are trashed."

Harry whipped his head to Snape as he joined him. Harry just wanted to fall over. "It looks like Voldemort isn't going to be quiet for much longer."

"Fuck, I'm exhausted. We need to make sure we have rooms available. Did they take anyone?"

"Yeah, but it was really dark. Fred was jerking people off the street into the shop and I was throwing hexes and supplies at the death eaters so I can't tell you anything."

Harry nodded and sat down in the floor. If there were hostages, they were probably in the Manor. They couldn't get to them without a fight. He could apparate in but Malfoy would have a fit.

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped up. Harry let the exhaustion take him and stayed in the floor.

"Dobby, can you contact all the house elves at the Manor. See if they can grab anyone in Malfoy's dungeon then come and stay here at Hogwarts. If they say they can't defy their master, tell them Draco Malfoy, the true heir of Malfoy Manor, demands they save the hostages and come be safe at Hogwarts."

"Speaking on my behalf, Potter?"

"Do you disagree?"

Malfoy snorted.

Harry thought about just laying back and falling asleep. "Tired, Potter?"

Harry nodded then pulled up his legs and rested his head on his knees. Snape was talking to Dobby going over what he should do as Harry fell asleep in the middle of the great hall with everyone talking around him.

Harry woke up being carried bridal style to his rooms. "What the hell Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter. You passed out in the floor. This is the least of your problems."

Harry rolled his eyes and was too tired to argue. He curled back into Malfoy and fell back asleep.

He woke with Malfoy wrapped around him. He grabbed his wand, five am. He groaned and slipped over Malfoy and out the bed. Knowing he would be the only one awake, he grabbed clothes and walked to the showers in his boxers.

He showered and returned to his room. Malfoy had curled into his pillow but hadn't moved. Harry stripped smirking and climbed into bed with him. Malfoy stirred turning around and curling into him. Harry reached down cupping him. Malfoy moaned and arched into his hand. Harry moved sliding out of Malfoy's grip and slid down his body. Malfoy was waking slowly.

Harry slowly slid his boxers down careful to not wake him then swallowed him. Malfoy arched and began to mumble in his sleep. Harry smiled as the curled his tongue. Malfoy jolted out of sleep and took one look at Harry.

"Fuck… mmm…. Need."

Harry moved letting Malfoy's cock slip form his lips. "What do you need?"

Harry conjured lube and slid a finger inside Malfoy.

Malfoy hissed and opened his legs. "Inside me… Need you inside me."

Harry curled his finger and watched Malfoy arched and push against his hand. "Stop teasing me. Get in me now!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He moved slamming into Malfoy. Malfoy screamed arched off the bed then moved his legs before rising up and slammed himself down again. Harry almost lost it. He stopped steadying his breath as Malfoy squirmed under him.

"Move!"

Harry prayed he didn't blow and pulled back slamming into Malfoy's sweet spot. They both groaned and Harry leaned over gripping the headboard. Malfoy came after a few thrusts. Harry jerked as Malfoy tightened around him and he filled him before falling on the bed beside him.

Malfoy moved and winced. Harry had to laugh. "You shouldn't have been so eager."

Malfoy looked at him and frowned. Harry laughed and called Dobby. He whispered something to Dobby which made his eyes open like saucers then he left with a pop. He came back a few minutes later and handed Harry a small jar. Harry thanked him then waited for him to leave.

As soon as they were alone, Harry moved the blankets and began to massage the oil into Malfoy's abused skin. "Did you do this for him?"

Harry's hand stopped but he began to move again. "No, he usual did it for me. Draco doesn't bottom."

Malfoy turned back around and looked at him. "Because of what you told me."

Harry nodded. "I won't push him to do it and I never will."

Malfoy slid down in the bed. "I'm glad you get to do something with me that will be just ours."

Harry nodded and smiled then laid back down. "Me too."

Malfoy moved without flinching this time and rolled Harry over to him. They laid in bed Malfoy running his fingers over Harry's swollen tummy feeling the small movements below his fingers.

"I could stay here like this forever." Malfoy's voice broke Harry from his daydream.

Harry hated himself but half of him could too. Half of him could stay here in this world and never look back. Tears ran down his face. Malfoy moved wiping the tear from his cheek.

"There is a part of me that wishes for this too. I feel like I don't deserve Draco because half of me is completely here with you now."

"You will find him. I just want you to keep me there." Malfoy's hand went to his heart. "Just keep a piece of me with you. That is all I wish from you."

Harry leaned over and kissed him. "You're already there and no one can take that away."

They stayed in bed holding each other until seven. Malfoy headed to the shower as Harry got dressed. Dobby checked on him before he went to the great hall. He was one of the first people there. Students began to fill up seats as Snape joined him with Charlie.

"Did the house elves make it here?"

Charlie laughed. "You should have seen the commotion. People kept popping in and then all Malfoy's elves stood waiting for orders. Snape got Malfoy to come down and he ordered them to help around the kitchen or help Dobby do whatever Dobby does."

"Did they save everyone?"

"Yes."

"Did Voldemort have Ollivander?"

Both men gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

"I saved him in my world too."

"Do you know why he had him?"

"We have the same wand core and he wanted to know what happened to the elder wand."

Snape snarled. "It's fucking kindling now since you snapped it."

"Yes, daddy. I snapped the elder wand. Seriously, would you really want to use that thing? It's called the death stick."

Snape just frowned at him. "Harry, you could have used it against him."

"You know the atom bomb was not meant to be what it was either."

Snape snarled. "You put yourself more at risk."

Harry laughed. "Do you remember the conversation we had in the hospital wing? Do you really think I should be playing with that wand?"

Snape studied him. "Probably not."

Harry just nodded. "Some things should be left alone. Power over all wands is too much. I don't want it."

The rest of the table began to fill up and their conversation stopped. Harry ate and watched Charlie flirting with Snape. Snape was just grinning at him but for Snape, he might as well be dry humping him.

Malfoy ran his hand over Harry's beneath the table and he smiled back at him.

Harry waited until most of the students were eating breakfast before he walked to the middle of the great hall and tabled the Hogsmeade issue.

No one had thought of anything to keep them truly safe. They could go but why risk students getting attack or taken home. They decided to stay. Hermione mentioned owl ordering from Hogsmeade. It wasn't the best but they could still get their shopping done. Harry proposed asking the vendors to come to Hogwarts. They could bring some stuff with them and talk to students to see what could be sent later. Dumbledore volunteered to go speak to the shop owners in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore promised to alert the students when he returned.

Harry wanting the fresh air decided to visit Hagrid after breakfast. Hagrid had the unicorns out in his yard, thank Merlin. Harry spent most of the day petting a small foul who had decided to follow him around. He was met by a centaur on his way back to the castle. Neville walked with him as he spoke to him. Death eaters were seen on the boarder of the school along with ministry Aurors. Harry nodded and thanked him. As he left, he explained the portkeys he'd given to the goblins and asked if he would want some for all the centaurs. If they were in danger they could portkey into the school and the shield charms might make a difference if they were attacked by Voldemort or the ministry.

They argued for half an hour before the centaur relented.

Harry told him to send the amount he need to Bill and he would have them as soon as possible.

Harry wrote a note to Bill as he was headed back to the school. Fleur's presence had kept Bill almost floating since her arrival. Harry didn't think Bill and Charlie would mind helping him make more. He charmed the note to float to Bill and headed back inside.

The house elves had put up Christmas decorations while he was outside. Smaller students were helping decorate while older students sat back and watched. It was starting to feel like Christmas.

Harry could see the vendor from the sweet shop setting up. He ran back to his room and grabbed his money pouch. He joined the others that were buying sweets. He bought way too much and talked to the vendors that were there about presents with the other students. This idea ended up being more fun than shopping.

He found presents for everyone and set it up so they would be delivered on Christmas. The owners were even going to wrap everything. Best shopping trip ever.

Malfoy and Ginny joined him when he rounded on Fred and George who were taking orders as well. He flipped through the list and found a few more things to order and laughed while Fred jumped on a table and began to demonstrate some of the new things they had made. Filch was screaming all their products were banned until his favorite ghost chased him from the great hall. Peeves loved Fred and George.

Harry fell asleep after dinner on the table and found himself being carried to bed by Malfoy again. Pregnancy was really taking it out on him. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

Christmas break passed quickly. They all huddle around the fire at night laughing in the Slytherin common room. Snape and Charlie even joined them a few of the nights.

Christmas Eve Harry woke to Malfoy thrashing in his sleep. Harry jerked him out of sleep quickly. It took Malfoy a while to wake up. When he did, his eyes met Harry and he broke down.

Harry held him until it passed.

"What did you dream about?"

"I watched him take you away."

Harry's heart dropped. Fuck they avoided this topic.

"I'm sorry."

Malfoy reached down rubbing his hand over Harry's stomach and didn't speak. "I need a minute."

Malfoy stood dressed and left the room. Harry listened to the door click and fucking broke. He didn't hold back the tears or the waves of nausea. He cried until he made himself sick and leaned over and puked over the side of the bed. Dobby came then and cleaned up. Dobby took one look at him and wrapped him in his arms and held him.

"Dobby, I love them both so much. What am I suppose to do?"

"Master Harry. You should love them. Just love them."

"Fuck!" Harry swore but let Dobby rock him before he started handing him the God forsaken potions.

Dobby brought Harry breakfast and he ate on autopilot in his room. He tried to hide the fact that he was crying but he was passed that now. There was no hiding the puffy funness that was going on with is face.

Draco came back into his room before lunch time. He took one look at Harry and pulled him out of the chair and just held him. "I'm such an ass."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Draco rubbed his back as they stood there. "I keep dreaming about how you will be gone. I'm selfish. I should be focused on the time we have together. No more sadness. Voldemort cursed you but gave us a gift instead. We got to love each other. It has to be enough."

Harry nodded. He didn't feel like he was given a gift. He felt like he was going to have half his soul ripped out and left here with Malfoy. Malfoy would be his horcrux.

"Do you want to just eat here and meet everyone for dinner?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll let everyone know we are doing something and we will meet them at dinner."

Malfoy walked from the room and Harry called Dobby and asked if he'd bring them food. Dobby came back as Malfoy was returning. They sat in the floor with Harry between his legs. They ate then Malfoy rubbed his stomach and they stared at the fire until dinner.

They made their way down to dinner and were greeted by everyone. Fred and George were throwing Weasley products around to laughing students. Fireworks were going off periodically. Filch was in the corner being guarded by Mrs. Norris. He'd either fainted from all the commotion or was stunned. Students walked over his body as they headed for seats excited for the feast to begin.

More tables had been hauled in to support the growing numbers filing into Hogwarts. It was truly packed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Harry took the open seat at their table between Snape and Malfoy and watched as the chaos ensued. The atmosphere was so tangibly happy that the spirit began to rub off on him. He laughed and joined George when he started singing Lady Gaga.

Fred jumped in with them and had several of the other students join them. Someone found the music and flooded it around the room. Several horrified people stared shocked when Harry dragged Snape away from the table and began to grind against him and Charlie.

After that, chaos reined. Music was blasted. People ate or danced between tables. Harry saw fire whiskey bottles being passed around. The teachers gave up trying to control what was going on and joined in or sat back and stared horrified.

Minerva joined them with a bottle of whiskey. Snape pulled out a deck of muggle playing cards and a game of poker began. Harry was laughing as Neville dragged him back on the dance floor and he was sandwiched between Neville and Malfoy with Zabini shooting in and out between them. Pansy and Ginny refusing to be outdone joined in on the insanity dragging several other male students with them.

Fred released more fireworks as George began passing out mystery candy. It got all kinds of insane after that.

Finally around two am the music stopped and everyone headed back to their dorms. Minerva had been labeled the new Hogwarts card shark. Snape was officially drunk and thrown over Charlie's shoulder as he was hauled to the dungeons groping Charlie's ass the entire way.

Harry dropped into bed with a tipsy Malfoy.

"Holy shit, I hope someone got pictures of Snape over Charlie's shoulder."

Malfoy pulled out the small digital camera. "I bought this and had it sent a month ago. It was the first time I had a reason to use it."

Harry laughed. "I can't wait to see those pictures."

Malfoy held up the camera and snapped one of Harry. Harry grabbed the camera. Malfoy moved behind him and he took a picture of them both. Malfoy wrapped around him his hands possessively wrapped around Harry's middle.

"Now you can have a piece of me here."

Malfoy took the camera and placed it on the bedside table then placed his hand over Harry's heart. "This is the only place I need to be."

Harry turned and took his lips. They kissed before sliding into bed.

Beating on the door woke them both. Malfoy scrunched down in the bed as Pansy ran into the room like her hair was on fire.

"Harry, wake up its Christmas."

Harry moaned and looked around the room. "Fine, I'm getting up she witch. Give me a few to motivate myself. Merlin, what fucking time is it."

"Eight. We are all going to open presents then go down for breakfast. Dobby promised us French toast."  
Harry sat up. "I'm up."

Pansy nodded then strode from the room shutting the door. Harry looked over as Malfoy buried himself more in the warm covers.

"We almost got busted."

Malfoy accidentally ran his hand over Harry's morning issue. "Oh hell no! She will be back and I can't be inside you, or on my knees or vise versa when she runs through the door."

Malfoy leaned over mouthing Harry's pajamas. "Shit…. Fuck…."

Malfoy moved jerking the fabric back and swallowed Harry. Harry fell back and came after two minutes. He snarled at the blond in front of him after he came out of his sex induced comma.

"Merry Christmas, Potter."

Harry thumped him on the head. "Idiot."

"But your idiot."

Harry just thumped him again. "Fine!"

Harry moved turning his body and returned the favor.

Malfoy was still laying on the bed pajamas around his knees as Harry began to open his presents. Pansy's voice could be heard and Harry snickered as Malfoy ripped up his pants and ran for his stack of presents.

Pansy ran through the door as Malfoy's seat hit the floor.

"Oh, that's nice opening your presents with Harry."

"I'm nice." Malfoy snarled.

Pansy laughed. "Yes, Draco, how could we think otherwise?"

Pansy joined them as they opened their presents. Harry found the one he bought for Draco and put it in his desk. Malfoy watched him and Harry saw the hurt in his eyes. He whispered I love you.

This was so hard.

He'd gotten Malfoy snitches. They were training snitches for professional quiddich players. Malfoy was grinning when he saw them. Harry found the gift from Malfoy. It was a picture album with pictures he'd gotten from other students and ones he'd sneaked himself. Harry understood. It was something he would be able to take with him and remember him by. Harry held the book and flipped through each page as Pansy joined them. They laughed over some of the pictures. He even had a few of himself screaming at Fudge.

Pansy left them as Harry was towards the end. Harry put down the book and pulled out something from his desk. It was a bracelet. He slid it over Malfoy's wrist. "I got you the snitches but this is something more for us."

The bracelet was set with gold links. There was a single gold circle in the middle with two snakes wrapped around each other. Inside the snakes, soulmates was written.

Draco looked down at the bracelet and tear rolled down his cheek he ignored it and handed Harry an ankle bracelet. He slid it on Harry's ankle. It was a snake with one diamond eye and one emerald.

"I thought of us when I saw it and had the gems set."

"It's gorgeous."

They kissed and pulled away as Pansy stormed back into the room. "How many presents do you have?"

Harry held up the present she had given him. "I was enamored by your gift."

Pansy preened. "I thought you might like it. I was shopping and saw them and couldn't help myself. Everyone needs several cashmere jumpers. Now come on, French toast."

Harry dressed as Malfoy went to dump his stuff in his room and get dressed as well. Harry met Pansy down in the common room but she dragged him away before Malfoy could follow them.

The great hall was filled with laughter as people filed in eating. Their table was filled with French toast. Other students stopped by stealing some as they left. They all laughed as more appeared. Dobby was kept hopping that morning.

Snape was groaning when he entered the great hall. He collapsed on the table and laid his head in an empty plate. "How drunk was I?"

Harry laughed. "Drunk enough you were feeling up Charlie as you were leaving and getting on the dance floor with me unforced or without being threatened. I must say Snape. You are a BIG boy."

Ginny spat out her juice across the table as Neville's mouth dropped open.

Snape looked up at him then put his head back on the table. "You better be really glad I still have a hangover."

"Huge." Harry repeated.

Snape snarled.

"I'm just saying Charlie is a lucky man."

"I will cut you."

Harry just laughed and grabbed another piece of toast.

Screams filled the room as goblins began to pop up everywhere. Harry stood up ignoring his toast and ran to Griphook. He kneeled looking him over.

"I guess you are all right. What happened?"

"You were right. He came to Gringotts. The wards Bill added kept him out long enough for everyone to get out but Gringotts has been taken."

Harry swore. Magic whipped out making several people step back. He was so mad. "It's Christmas, Christmas. What a grade a douche bag. Damn it."

Snape approached Harry slowly. "Calm down."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes trying desperately to rein his power in. He finally got it under control and opened his eyes.

"This blows." Harry turned back to Griphook. "We need to find somewhere for everyone."

Dobby popped up behind them. "Dobby on it. I've been cleaning out the lower levels with the Malfoy elves. We made rooms for everyone."

Harry turned back to Griphook. "If anyone needs anything, tell Dobby. We will see what we can do. Why don't you guys have breakfast first?"

Several of the Goblins looked around like they didn't trust Harry. A first year Ravenclaw walked up to a goblin beside her and motioned to her table. "You can sit with us. We have room."

Everyone moved over squishing in. Tables and chairs were conjured for everyone to be able to sit. After everyone was beginning to eat, music floated around the great hall. Everyone listened. Fawkes flew into the hall and began to sing along.

"We've strengthened the wards." Harry spoke closing his eyes and listening with everyone else.

Harry stood eyes closed as Fawkes landed beside him and bowed. Harry saw none of this or the students and goblins looking at him in utter awe. When the song ended, Harry opened his eyes and saw Fawkes. He jumped in Harry's arms as Harry cradled him like a baby and brought him back to their table. Harry stroked him until Fawkes fell asleep in his arms. Harry leaned back on whoever was sitting behind him, which happened to be Snape, and fell asleep with Fawkes still cuddled in his arms.

Soft hands shook him awake. Fawkes was still sleeping in Harry's lap.

"We are all headed to the dorms." Pansy spoke.

"I'll be right behind you."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the Slytherin common room. Harry ran his hands down Fawkes feathers and watched her shiver under his hands. He stroked her sleek skin until she woke up and flew away. Snape turned to him with Charlie as Snape threw up the silencing charm.

"What do you want to do?"

Harry blew out a breath. "Nothing, the goblins would have done as much as they can. He will have only gotten into the Lestrange vault. I'm sure he will know what the hell we are doing as soon as he sees his cup. There is no more hiding now. He's coming."

Snape ran his hands over the back of his neck. "This is moving too fast or not fast enough."

"Try doing the shit twice and then talk about bullshit. Seriously, how many times do I have to kill this fucker for him to die?"

They sat in silence. Snape finally spoke again. "What do you think he will do next?"

"The ministry."

Rita ran into the room, her hair flying around her head as she ran to the middle of the room. "The ministry has fallen."

Harry just groaned and face planted into the table. "I was hoping I was wrong."

Everyone sat quietly. No one said a word. Harry swore again. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this. Fake it, he demanded of himself.

Harry rose up as Snape released the charm. Harry moved to the middle of the room.

"I know this is awful. I know most of you are scared. It is all right to be scared. If you're scared, it means you will think before you do something stupid. If we weren't scared, I would be worried. Hogwarts wards were already formidable. Today, when we showed our beliefs in equality, Hogwarts heard us. Right now, we are unified. The goblins are here with us and safe from Voldemort. The magical creatures in the forest are here in Hogwarts grounds protected. Please, everyone take a minute to breathe. We will get through this. All we have to do now is kill Nagini then Voldemort."

Harry laughed then. "I know that is like saying let's move a mountain. But, we can't think like that. It is one big snake and one man with a huge ego. We can do this."

Harry waited until everyone calmed down. "We talked about this the first time I asked for peace. I told you students, teachers and the order fought off Voldemort. We knew this was coming. He will be coming. The battle of Hogwarts will damn us or save us. We need to start dueling club again. He could be here tomorrow or next year. I need volunteers to help with supply runs if we start running low on food and we need to expect more families pouring in to seek sanctuary. Hogwarts is about to become ground zero."

Already students were moving. "I ask you to go to Minerva. I'm sure she has ideas on what we need to be doing. All our extra classes still need to continue but I ask the student teachers to take time each class and discuss and update on our situation here. If we are running low on food, I ask for volunteers to help Sprout with gardening. If we are running low on space, houses should double up and make room for families. I'm sure we can conjure beds. I also ask for you to think about what we want from our ministry. Since the ministry is no more, its time we began to take a stand. I want us to think of what is wrong. I think the Wizegamot is laughable. I think there should be someone from every race on the council with one wizard from an old wizarding family and one raised in the muggle world. I think we should implement that today."

Harry walked to Griphook. "Can you take that honorary place for now?"

To say Griphook was thrown was a fucking laugh. He nodded his head.

"Dumbledore can you please speak to the centaurs and ask who they want for a representative?"

Dumbledore was grinning and nodded. "I think for right now we are going to use one person for every house on the council. I hope each house chooses wisely. You will have a lot of responsibility and will have all students, professors and families coming to you to solve problems and make sure all student teachers are kept up to date so all students understand what is going on. Dobby."

Dobby appeared. "Dobby, will you be the house elf representative?"

Dobby grinned.

"Someone go get Lupin. He is going to be our werewolf."

Snape got up and strode out of the room.

"Minerva, will you be our animagus representative."

Minerva stood up and bowed. Harry just grinned back at her.

"I ask now the students and refuges if this is fair. If you don't agree, that is okay."

The shouting started immediately. Over and over it rang through the halls. Students who'd been in other parts of the castle filed inside. Over and over it was chanted.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!"

They all stopped when the singing flooded the hall.

"I'll be damned. Hogwarts approves again."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry smiled and ran out into the hall almost crashing into Lupin. He was seconds away from a panic attack. He faked it but holy shit was it about to crash.

"Get me the fuck out of here."

Remus could smell his fear. He led him through several halls until he was ushered into an unused room behind a painting. Harry thought, well damn another hidden secret before the panic attack came crashing down.

Harry leaned over sucking in as much air as possible.

"Cub, what's wrong?'

"Panic attack."

Remus was upset but just grabbed onto Harry and held him close. The familiar smell of Remus and the closeness of someone he loved began to push back the gnawing gut wrenching fear.

"Harry, how often does this happen?"

"After, always after my life implodes. I was okay then I had to give an inspirational speech and it went downhill from there. There were too many people staring at me, talking to me. I thought the fucking ceiling was going to cave in. I probably have PTSD or some other shit wrong with me from all the shit I've went through. I'll be okay just don't let go."

Remus held on tighter and waited until he couldn't smell fear or panic pouring off of him in waves.

Harry finally sighed and relaxed. He pulled back smiling. "Would you like to join the insanity?"

Remus couldn't help it but laugh. Harry was back to himself. "I would love too. I was beginning to think the walls were coming in on me too."

"Well, have fun with the shit storm I just started."

"Snape told me what you are planning. The marauders would be proud."

"Go big or go home, right?"

They were both grinning when they left the portrait. "How is Narcissa? I've wanted to come see her but it has been insane here. Did Snape catch you up?"

"No, but we can do that later. Narcissa is doing well and is much happier. She has made up with Andromeda and Tonks. They spend a lot of time keeping her company."

"I bet Kreacher loves it. All the Blacks back in Black Manor."

Remus snorted. "You have no idea."

"He has already forgotten about me."

"If it makes you feel better, me too and I live there."

Pansy and Draco cornered them as they were heading back into the great hall. "We are gone for a few minutes and you start a government."

Harry slapped Remus on the back. "Meet your werewolf legislator."

Remus stood grinning then walked in to talk to Snape. Rita was running over to him as Pansy opened her mouth to begin screaming.

"So, what are the people's heads going to be ringing with tomorrow?"

"The boy who lived and his magical council."

"How about Hogwarts and her magical council?"

Rita stewed over it for several minutes. "I think that could work. You are a hot topic so you will still have to be in the story."

Harry nodded. "Leave out the snake and ego part. Let's not shock too many of the old people."

Pansy giggled as Malfoy stared Harry down. Rita nodded and then attacked Remus with questions. Remus looked back to Harry like save me. Harry smiled and mouthed insanity.

Fred and George appeared around the corner and pulled Harry away. They handed him a huge box. Harry looked inside and slammed the lid shut again.

"Damn it guys!" Harry's face was twelve different shades of red.

"We didn't want to owl you our present so we thought we would drop it off…"

"Personally."

"I swear you both are going to give me fucking heart attacks."

"We can always help you…"

"Try them out. We wouldn't want you to…"

"Get lonely."

To emphasize, Fred squeezed his ass.

"Heart attacks." Harry repeated.

Harry grinned wickedly and smiled at them still holding his box of crazy. "You know, when I was upset about my boyfriend. I owled you both. I was really upset and you both snuck into school and made sure I felt better."

Harry moved a step closer to them. "Really better."

"Did you hear that George?"

"I did Fred."

"I'll even let you see my memory."

"Oh." Two voices said together.

Harry snarled. "If, you stop trying to embarrass the shit out of me!"

"Wicked."

"Deal."

Harry took out his wand and pulled out the memory. He held it away when they tried to grab it. "Promise, no more embarrassing Harry."

They both looked at each other then turned back to Harry.

"How good…"

"Is this memory?"

"Double penetration."

"We agree."

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a fucking scout."

"How about, we promise we will never send you embarrassing stuff again."

"You better not be crossing your fingers behind your back George."

George scoffed. "I would never."

Fred smirked then. "But, we will ask you to come to the store and try to give you stuff which you can refuse at any time but we will stop mailing it."

For both of these shady shits, that was about as good as he was going to get. "I want that memory back by the end of the day. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Twin voices replied before they grabbed the memory and ran.

Harry smirked he just opened a whole new can of crazy. Draco didn't even know about that night of debauchery.

Harry turned to head back to the grand hall and looked at the box. Oh fuck no! He ran to his room to get rid of whatever the hell was inside. When he'd cracked the lid he'd seen whips, a ball gag and several male anatomy parts. He'd also seen some chocolate frogs. He'd at least eat the frogs.

Harry made it to his room and found Malfoy waiting on him. He stood guilty as hell holding Fred and George's present. He took the box and threw it in the corner.

"Sorry, I got Weasley napped."

Malfoy stood looking at the box but then looked back to Harry. "So, you've caused an uproar again."

"Saint Potter, here to fix the world."

Malfoy laughed. "That is my line."

Harry groaned. "It's Christmas. Gringotts has fallen, the ministry is under the control of the all and powerful douche bag and I had to walk up in front of everyone and act like I know what the fuck I'm doing."

Malfoy moved taking Harry's lips. The kiss had Harry's tows curling.

"From everything I've heard, you were brilliant."

"Can we stay here and eat dinner?"

Malfoy nodded. "We have a little time."

Harry smiled, "Do we?"

Harry leaned down unhooking Malfoy's belt. Malfoy leaned back letting his head fall back onto the bed. Harry smirked sliding down Malfoy's zipper.

The door banged against the wall. Fred and George raced into the room.

"Harry, that was the…"

"Hottest shit we've ever seen."

They took in Harry leaning over Malfoy.

"Damn it."

"We were going to ask to do that."

Harry held out his hand. George held the vial for a second like he was seriously thinking about running with it. "George?"

"Can we keep it?"

"Hell no!"

Fred's shoulders deflated. "Please."

"No, no and no."

"Now you promised. Give me the vial and no more 'fun' gifts."

George walked over to Harry like a kicked puppy. "We could join you."

"George!"

"Fine!" George smirked.

"Open invitation."

Harry snorted. "I swear you both are like two year olds all the time that have been trapped in a candy store."

The both grinned. "Have fun."

"And we won't tell. We can keep secrets."

"Obviously."

Harry watched them leave then locked the door and put on wards around the room. No more interruptions.

Harry looked down he was still in between Malfoy's spread legs.

"What's in the vial?"

"Um…"

Malfoy moved like a cat. He pounced on the vial and ran out the room. Harry swore and cursed his damn body for being to big to run after him. He'd probably just roll down the damn stairs."

Harry called Dobby and asked if they could eat here for dinner to get away from the crowds. Dobby nodded and left him after checking Harry out. Harry stripped and slid into the bed in his boxers. He could only imagine what Malfoy would do when that memory was watched. Scream or get off.

He hoped for the latter.

Harry was halfway asleep when he heard the door open. He heard Malfoy replace the locks and wards but didn't say anything after that. Harry turned looking up at him.

"Freaking out?"

Malfoy sat the memory down on the desk. Harry picked it up and put it back inside him were it would be safe.

"Fuck that was hot." He snarled. "But, there will be no more of that. You will only screw Malfoys."

Harry fake pouted. Malfoy snarled at him again. "I'll tell on you."

Harry's mouth fell open. "You would tell on me."

"To keep you away from those two, yeah."

Harry smirked. "It wasn't that bad."

"You couldn't see your face or hear the noises coming out of your mouth. I had to change clothes before I came in here."

Harry laughed and rolled over in the bed. Malfoy joined him. Harry relaxed and fell asleep with Malfoy stroking his stomach.

Dobby woke him when it was time to eat. He downed more potions and sat in the floor cross legged in front of the fire. Malfoy slid in behind him so he leaned back and they watched the fire and ate. Harry removed the charm now on habit when he was in his room. Malfoy demanded to see the changes going through Harry and pitched a Malfoy size fit if he wouldn't remove the charm. Harry could see what the changes were doing to him. He tried to hide his growing stomach but Malfoy wasn't having it. Harry didn't know what was going to happen but with every stroke of Malfoy's hand over his stomach a bond was forming that Harry was going to break when he left. If their positions were reversed, Harry could see himself dying from want.

Malfoy was just as desperate as Harry was to stay. Harry was just as desperate for Draco. He prayed to Merlin or whoever was listening that they wouldn't fall apart and they would all be okay.

When they were starting to get stiff, Malfoy tucked him in bed. Malfoy left him to shower and grab pajamas but Harry was fast asleep when he returned.

Harry woke the next day to more snow. A snow storm had blown in covering the already snow covered lawns and made the castle look more enchanted. He peered out the window at the lawns while Malfoy slept buried in the blankets.

Harry got ready and headed for the insanity. Families were poring into the school. Hermione and Minerva were standing at the door with Dobby and other house elves trying to get everyone calm and somewhere to stay.

The castle was changing empty unused classrooms to wards for families. Dobby was using house elves to help where Hogwarts couldn't. It was a complete disaster and a godsend. Rita flew out of the great hall and dumped a paper in his hands.

HOGWARTS AND THE COUNCIL OF MAGIC

Hearing of the fall of the Ministry to the clutches of death eaters after the horrible news of the fall of Gringotts, Harry James Potter Boy Who Lived gave us all hope on Christmas day. We all stood stunned and shocked by what was happening on a holiday meant for peace and family. Young Harry stood up when we were too frightened to move and demanded we help each other. Here is what we saw from our hero.

Harry rolled his eyes and scanned to the bottom.

Hogwarts sang to us twice as we stood in the hall watching our hero trying to save us all and make sure we are all safe. Hogwarts is now officially a sanctuary that will let anyone who has no ill will pass its gates. We hope your families are safe during the holidays and welcome you if you are not. The first truly magical council of different magical races is found here and is taking volunteers to help with food, shelter, and most of all hope.

Harry snorted then looked up to Rita. "Sorry, I hate being the center of attention."

Rita gaped at him. "You will have to get used to it."

Harry nodded and went to get breakfast. He joined Snape and Charlie at the teachers table. "Please forgive me, but I don't want to be talked to."

Snape laughed. "You are talking to us."

Harry looked at him and snarled before throwing the paper at him. "I'm not saint fucking Potter."

Snape read over the article before passing it to Charlie. They were both smirking. "You seem like Saint Potter with his Christmas miracle."

Harry face planted into the table. "Why can't I be normal? My entire life right now, one word, insane. I'm in love with two men; both are the same fucking person one from this world and one from mine. Let me tell you my Draco, is going to blow a fucking gasket when he finds out I've been fucking Malfoy. Oh, I'm also a dude and I'm pregnant because my shit can't get anymore complicated. Oh, I'm a fucking murderer and have to be a murderer, again. Oh, and I switched house to get away from crazy people who give me puppy dog eyes because they aren't crazy yet. Oh, and the twins are giving me lustful looks because I blackmailed them to stop sending me sex toys. I have an entire box of them if you need some. Oh, and…"

"Harry calm down." Snape said taking his hand.

"Right, I was about to work myself into a panic attack."

Charlie started laughing. "What the hell did you use against the twins?"

Harry smirked. "A memory of me banging both their gongs."

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

Harry pointed to Fred and George who were sitting at the usual table. Fred and George were both leering at him. Malfoy walked behind them and bopped them both on the head and growled something between them.

Harry imagined Malfoy was peeing on him from here.

"Fuck, you did." Charlie looked at him again appraising him.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You better watch out you don't need anymore trouble."

Harry snorted. "Have you met the twins? I think if I did that again I would have to be sedated afterwards. They are fucking crazy."

Charlie burst into laughter and Snape couldn't help but join in on the mirth. Minerva dropped in the chair beside Harry. "Are you joining us today Mr. Potter?"

"Please forgive me. I just wanted a little peace while I eat. Everyone is a little wearier to come up here then accost me at my table."

Minerva nodded.

"How are things going?"

"We have everyone situated but if people keep coming in we will have to move students together. This is a nightmare. I mean knowing it will happen and seeing it is a very different experience."

Harry nodded to Hagrid as he passed by to get his breakfast. Dumbledore came in a few minutes later and began to speak to Minerva about what they needed to do to prepare Hogwarts. Harry half listened as he looked around the room. Goblins, refuges and students sat together talking, laughing and eating. House elves popped in and spoke with students or refuges. He'd seen more house elves in the last few weeks than he had since he'd been alive. Dobby's popularity wasn't hurting them either. More students snuck down to the kitchen and would listen to the elves tell stories or give them spells that most wizards thought below them because they were cleaning or cooking charms. It was like music to Harry's soul to watch.

"Are you looking at your kingdom?" Snape asked.

Harry slapped him. "What the hell, Snape? I'm just looking around and liking what I'm seeing. Look."

Harry pointed to a second year that was standing up in her chair. She was pointing at something on the ceiling and speaking excitedly to a goblin who listened completely engrossed. With his arm slung on the table, he leaned forward as her expressions became more animated her entire body shaking with excitement as she spoke to him. Then she stopped whispered something to him and they both broke into laughter.

"You can't fake that. You can't make that happen either. It just feels right. What we are doing, feels right."

"Harry, this is all you."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched the room.

Lupin conjured a chair and sat in front of Harry. Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the table. He was warring with himself and he knew it. Two paths, two loves, two worlds and the fate of this one was strangling him. Harry shook his head and concentrated on Remus.

"Are you staying here?"

"No, I'm going back and forth. It wouldn't be right to stay here when the room is needed. Grimmauld Place is safe and I want to make sure Narcissa stays safe."

Harry watched him eat and pushed his own plate away. Dobby the terrible nurse popped in handing him vials of potion. He stared at them for a few seconds before Dobby's tsk was heard beside him. Harry frowned and downed them.

"Yuck. How can something taste so damn bad?"

"Suck it up." Dobby smiled then left.

"He's getting cheekier."

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

Harry gasped. "Me?"

Snape rose an eyebrow and pushed the paper back to Harry who snarled at him. "Keep it up big boy and I will have a fucking special delivery for Charlie."

Charlie perked up at that. Snape snarled at him deflating Charlie's smile. Harry turned and winked at Charlie. The smile came back. Charlie was getting a mystery box. Harry transfigured his leftovers to a parchment and quill then sent Fred a note. Fred grabbed it then showed it to George. They both looked up and smirked at him.

"What the fuck did you just do, Potter?"

Harry gasped again. "Me, nothing."

Remus was quietly snickering at them. "Remus, so have you asked out Tonks yet?"

All eyes whipped to Remus. "Umm, Harry…"

"That would be a no. You better get on that."

Remus looked at him terrified.

"I want my godson."

Remus dropped his fork as Snape snorted. Harry smiled and looked back out to the room. So many people were here. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort descended. There were more people in the castle this time, more people who could be hurt. He hoped the wards would hold and everyone would stay united to keep the wards strong.

Fear could turn on them as quickly as it could be felt. Snape touched his arm. Harry tried to wipe the emotions from his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The wards."

"They have never been stronger."

Harry sat back pushing his plate away. His hand went to his stomach as he stared into Snape's eyes. "You and I both know if the people here start to turn on one another, he will get through."

Snape contemplated before he spoke. "We can't base everything on what ifs and what could happen. We just need to make sure we are prepared for anything."

Harry looked around. What more could happen? He'd changed so much here he might have doomed them all to fail. His eyes went back to the still giggling child. Please Merlin, let me save them.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked around the room at the students lining the walls. The great hall had been transformed to become the new DA. Dueling tables lined the middle of the room with students screaming hexes and defensive spells. Other students were in groups learning from older students. Harry looked around and could only marvel at what they were accomplishing. He wished he could have done something like this in his world.

Dobby was running around the room catching students and healing them as they were knocked out or thrown across the room. Snape and Charlie were helping Harry with the DA. Everyone else was helping Minerva with the castle. More and more families were filing into the castle by the day. Voldemort was not holding back anymore. Rita's stories had pushed him over the edge. Between Hogwarts keeping everyone safe and the magical community supporting Harry, his anger was breathtaking.

Voldemort had burned down several wizarding towns and several smaller muggle towns. Harry was going crazy being kept here being able to do nothing to stop it.

Harry walked from the chaos away from the great hall to the front doors. His hands wrapped around his stomach. Lupin and Snape had been watching him for days to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. They'd been hiding reports from the outside from him. It was fruitless. Too many people in the castle were talking about what was going on.

Snape joined him minutes after he breathed in fresh air. "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry turned to him. "Thinking."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You can just stop whatever thoughts you have right now."

Harry peered at him then rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about the people here and what they've accomplished together. I wasn't thinking about doing anything foolish."

Snape snorted.

Harry took a few steps away and looked out to the forest. He felt like a storm was coming. It was so quiet here. Snape stood quietly watching him.

Harry turned to Snape. "I feel like he's coming."

Snape nodded. "I feel it too."

Harry turned from him and walked back into the castle. He ignored the stares and people around him and headed to the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Neville were sitting by the fire with their faces together. Harry smiled when he watched the smile bloom over Neville's face. He left them alone and walked to his room.

Dobby was waiting on him. He was sitting in the floor looking at the fire. Harry sat next to him.

"Dobby, are you okay?"

Dobby looked at him. "I know a secret. I've been asked not to tell."

Harry looked at him contemplating. "Dobby, secrets are okay as long as they don't put lives in danger or get people killed."

Dobby reached up and grabbed his ears. Whatever Dobby was about to say was interrupted by Malfoy as he walked into the room. Malfoy took the both of them in.

"Everything okay?"

Harry nodded. Dobby squeezed his ear again then left.

"What was that about?" Asked Malfoy coming to him concerned.

Harry looked back to the empty space Dobby had left from. "I think he's worried about something."

Malfoy nodded and pulled Harry off the floor. Malfoy's hands already finding his stomach. "You should only be worrying about you."

Harry snorted. "I'll put that on the list."

Malfoy moved pushing him back against the bed and vanished his clothes. Harry gave him a look. Malfoy smirked.

"Let me help you with that."

Harry's mouth snapped shut as Malfoy lowered himself swallowing Harry. Harry's eyes rolled back and all thoughts of anything else disappeared.

Harry woke with Malfoy climbing over him. Harry half lifted his face to ask him to stay and noticed Malfoy's movements. His body was rigid, tense and clumsy. Harry instantly became alert. He summoned his clothes from earlier and tried to shake Malfoy. Harry stopped when he caught the look in his eyes. Malfoy wasn't there anymore. It was like looking at the glass eyes of a doll. Harry began to panic.

"Stop… Stop!"

Malfoy ignored him as Harry did everything to block his path. Terror made all rational thoughts leave him as he pulled on Malfoy's arm trying to get him to stop.

Malfoy made it to the common room then took off at a run. Harry ran after him but clumsily still not used to his body. Malfoy threw open the main doors before Harry could catch up with him. The adrenaline pushed his sanity back to the forefront and he began throwing every spell he could think of to slow Malfoy down. Stunning spells bounced off of him and hit the ground. Everything he tried that wouldn't cause permanent damage reflected off him.

They were almost at the wards. Harry froze when he saw what waited for them, Voldemort and Lucius. Fear for Malfoy made him loose his ability to hurt Malfoy. Harry knew what would happen if he let Malfoy past the wards.

Harry hit him with a curse that snapped both his legs. Malfoy went down with a grunt but didn't fight or scream.

"I see rumors of you both getting along have not been exaggerated."

"Bastard, he is your son."

Lucius only sneered.

Malfoy was trying to drag himself to his farther. Nothing Harry could use would stop Malfoy. The only thing that would stop him were spells that could permanently damage him. Harry looked at Malfoy's body, his arms still pulled at the ground desperately trying to move closer and closer to the wards.

Harry fell on top of him. He lowered his body until his lips touched his ear. "I hope to fuck you can hear me. This is really going to hurt."

Harry stopped letting his eyes roll back up to Lucius and Voldemort. They looked down at them smug and so assured Malfoy would make it to them. They seriously underestimated what Harry was willing to do to keep Malfoy out of their hands. Harry fought Malfoy and knew whatever they were doing was steeped in blood magic.

Harry kept his eyes on Lucius as he used a spell he never thought he could stomach to use. Deep stakes materialized slamming down into flesh then grounding in the earth. He impaled Malfoy by the calves to the ground. Malfoy, even in his broken doll state, screamed like his entire body was on fire. Harry's resolve wavered and almost broke. Lucius was furious.

"Do you plan to keep him impaled?"

Harry didn't respond. He could feel Malfoy's body under him shivering from pain but he'd stop trying to pull himself away.

Harry stood walking to the wards. He wanted this over with. He would not risk Malfoy and he knew he would bleed out before too long. Voldemort was grinning, his demented deformed face smirking as Harry walked to him each step bringing them closer. Lucius took a stop back giving Harry room and not even sparing an eye for his son.

Anger rolled off Harry.

His power ripped out of him as he reached the wards. They parted splitting open with a bright white light as he walked outside. Alarms screamed inside the castle but he didn't notice them.

Voldemort stood watching him. For the first time with something more than mirth in his eyes.

"Do you feel that? Do you sense recognition?" Harry laughed, it sounded foreign even to his ears. "It's yours. You gave me all this when you sent me here. I defeated you before in my world and here we are again dancing to the same boring tune."

Voldemort stared at him. "Impossible."

Harry smirked. "You did all of this. Look at what you have created sending me here. Your counterpart should have known better."

Voldemort flicked his wrist. The spell flew at Harry and exploded as it his skin but left no damage. Harry just watched him. Voldemort furious, roared then sent spell after spell at Harry his voice echoing around them. They all stood watching as each curse burst but caused no harm.

Harry livid reached inside touching his core and released everything. His rage, his anger, his fear, everything he was burying inside. Magic slammed into the wards and through Voldemort and Lucius. He closed his eyes as the green light flared around him. Screams were heard as he closed his eyes against the light.

Harry felt darkness take him.

His mind started to wake. All he could think was he was dead, again.

Voices screamed out around him. It was too much. He heard people running from the castle even though his eyes wouldn't open. He felt Dobby grab onto his arm.

Harry collapsed as Snape screamed above him.

He eyes finally opened and he saw others following trying to help him up. Dobby was shoving so many potions down his throat and feeling all over his body, he was becoming lost in the sensations. He was about to vomit.

Oh wait.

He turned and vomited all over the ground. Dobby barely had time to move. Dobby snapped his fingers and all remnants and proof were gone. Someone was wrapping a cold cloth over his face.

"Dobby, tell me everything is okay."

"Dobby is very angry at Harry. You is very luck. You is okay, but your glamour is gone now and it is not safe to put it back up now."

Harry nodded Voldemort was dead. Everyone else could deal with the other shit. His part done, over, no more… he was calling it quits. Fuck anyone who didn't like it.

"I need to sit here for a little while. I don't want to move." Dobby nodded and moved around Harry conjuring something he could lean against.

People were still filing around him trying to make sure he was okay. Snape was running diagnostic spells on him as Dobby continued too. Someone was moving Voldemort's body away. Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to see. He thought he could hear Pansy and Malfoy arguing with someone and he briefly thought he's okay. Fuck if he cared about anything else. He was just going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke in his bed. He was so warm. He briefly wondered if it was a dream. He jerked out of bed and was surrounded by people. He wasn't in the hospital but Dobby was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Is everything okay?"

Dobby moved his hands going to Harry's head. Dobby smiled then snarled at him. "Not that you make it easy to be. What was Harry thinking? You should know better. You could have got you both killed."

Holy Merlin. Dobby was on a roll. He looked around the rest of the room and saw more pissed off faces. Oh shit.

Pansy was the first to implode. "What the fuck Harry? You are pregnant. Very fucking pregnant! What were you thinking?"

Malfoy got up furious. He opened his mouth snarled then thought better to speak and stormed from the room. Holy shit. When Draco found out, he was fucking dead. Death wouldn't need to take him because Draco was going to blow cauldrons when he found out. Harry just hoped Malfoy would get over the impaled thing.

"I'm fucking dead when Draco finds out."

Pansy snarled. "You should be. We are all pissed at you. You are important to everyone here not because of what you did but because who you are Harry. You have made us all love you. You opened our eyes to the mistakes and insanity around all of us. You fucking united us and made us whole and then we found out you took all these risks and hid something from us. We understand why you hid it, you had to be scared. Voldemort would have done everything to kill you and your child but we could have helped keep you safer."

Didn't he just feel like shit? Dobby was still glaring at him.

"I'm sorry."

Harry held his head in shame as everyone filed into the bed with him. It was crowded, loud and tear filled as he burst into tears. He was immediately embraced by arms of anyone who could reach him but he was happy. They'd made it, again.

It took him three days to finally get his body back to normal. He'd drank so many potions and been coddled enough. He was leaving the damn Slytherin dorms.

He made a mad dash as someone tried to catch him and waddled all the way to the grand hall before whoever the hell it was screamed he was out of bed as his ass hit a chair.

Harry death glared anyone who tried to get him to go back to bed. His usual table filled up quickly and they watched him like a hawk as he ate. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to move around a little.

Lightening crashed into the main hall. Several students jumped up running. Harry watched in utter confusion as the ceiling changed. The power in the room was sizzling. He knew it wasn't him as everyone turned to him. He shook his head no. He had nothing to do with this. The entire room went dark then light filled the room and three audible crashes filled the air. The torches burst back as the candles on the ceiling relit and the room was cast back into light.

Three figures lay moving to stand. Harry froze.

"Where the fuck is the hotter Potter?"

Harry didn't know how fucking relieved and terrified he was at once. He couldn't move if his life depended on it. Everything in him was frozen.

"I repeat. Where the fuck is the hotter Potter?"

Heads whipped around to Harry. He still couldn't move or speak. Draco followed the movements and their eyes locked. Relief, love, devotion, everything crossed Draco's face and Harry was crashed in dizziness. He had never been so happy in his life.

Draco fucking snarled and pushed people out of the way to get to him. He saw Snape and the Potter who belong here trying to stand. He ignored them and focused on the only damn thing he cared about.

"What nothing. Not a fucking word, Potter."

Harry was still stunned. Draco froze. He saw Malfoy sitting beside Harry on the end of the table where he always sat. Draco began to stalk again. He moved getting right up in his own face. "Why are you so close to my fucking boyfriend?"

The entire room fucking flinched. No one but the few who knew saw this shit coming. Pansy burst into laughter. It pulled Harry out of his own stupidity.

"Only a fucking Malfoy would be jealous of himself."

Draco's eyes turned to Harry. Holy shit had he missed that cocky fucking to damn it all glare.

Draco moved pushing his counterpart out of the chair and moved closer. Malfoy snarled and took a few steps away. "Then… you won't be jealous to know I kissed the less hotter Potter."

Harry stood up and rammed his fist straight into Draco's face before he remembered Draco didn't know yet and slammed his ass straight down in his chair. He used the charm Dobby taught him and stood back up. Dobby tsked beside him so did everyone else at the table but he was furious and pissed. He had no right to be pissed off but he was he was furious. What could he say, he was pregnant. He didn't have to make sense.

The calm voice that slid out of Harry should have scared the shit out of everyone. "I'm sorry what?"

Draco smirked at him. Harry felt every ounce of blood he had go straight to his cock. "Only a Potter would be jealous of himself."

Harry leaned down somehow he didn't wobble. He thought it was a fucking accomplishment and rammed his fist into his face again.

Draco reeled back his head hitting the floor but when he shook his head he only smiled back at Harry. Harry stood and planned to kick him straight the fuck in the face. Whether he fucking fell or not, his foot was in the air to come down on him when he heard Dobby snap his fingers and all the tables were covered with bowls of popcorn. The crunching sounds began almost immediately.

Fucking traders! He snarled down at Draco who was standing trying to walk to him. He moved out of his way. "Don't you want the less hotter Potter. Look he is only a few steps away, go fuck him."

"I'd rather keep you instead."

Harry threw up a shield. Draco grinned leaning against the shield. Everyone was completely enthralled at watching Harry fuming and Draco the Slytherin prince's reactions.

"Well, then I don't feel as bad since I fucked Malfoy."

That got the whispering going. Draco turned to Malfoy. Malfoy smirked and shrugged. Draco lunged for him and they were fighting rolling around in the floor. Harry rolled his eyes. Snape snickered.

They broke apart and Draco snarled.

"I only kissed him because he fell out of the air two seconds after you were physically pulled out of my arms. I was so fucking relieved you didn't leave. You barely had time to tell me you were cursed then you were falling back slamming into the ground."

Draco continued on. His God like fingers stroking the shield like his hands usually ran over Harry's skin. Harry was trying desperately to listen and not focus on his hands.

"That was a fucking disaster. Faux Potter, let's just say was confused. Severus has the pensive memory for you. He even wrapped it. Faux Potter freaked out. I had no idea what was going on. It took about ten seconds to realize he was faux Potter. Then faux Potter really freaked out. There were bodies everywhere including Lupin and the Weasley's. Snape and Molly tried to calm him down. It took forty five minutes for them to even get him to where he could speak properly."

"I don't really know what happened for the next few days. Let's just say I had to be fucking sedated. Pomfrey is still weary around me. I kind of fucking lost it."

Draco entire body was hanging on the shield. Harry was about to make it so much worse. The crunching of popcorn was still filling up the room.

"After I finally was off insanity watch because my fucking boyfriend had been replaced, I got Severus really drunk. It took four bottles of fire whiskey and a bottle of truth serum to finally find out what the fuck you had done."

Sexy playful Draco, gone. Scary Draco, check.

"How the fuck could you do that? I turned around for a minute and you were gone. No one knew what the fuck was going on. Fucking sex god, Neville, then informs me that you spoke to him for two seconds and said quote, you loved me and kill the snake."

"I knew you were going to do something stupid but you walked out there and let him fucking kill you. You fucking walked straight to him. You didn't think I wanted you to live. You didn't think about us at all. You just strode down to your fucking death like it was a walk to fucking Hogsmeade. You can imagine my reaction to that. Let's just say Pomfrey is very fucking upset with me."

"Fine!" Harry snapped walking straight up to the shield he couldn't go any farther when his stomach touched it. "Fine, I did. I walked over the dead bodies of people we fought with and I walked straight into the forest. I gripped the resurrection stone straight in my hand and argued with my parents for ten minutes not to die because I was pregnant with your child and I knew that if I didn't it wouldn't matter because we were all fucking dead."

Draco gripped the shield his eyes were huge. Shock, fury- back and forth back and forth it went.

"I walked straight into that clearing and he shot the killing curse at me. Before I hit he ground, death was waiting on me. I mean death the man. I begged him Draco to take me with him after what I just did. I broke the fuck down and snapped and begged him to let me die because of what I'd done. I let Voldemort kill our child to save everyone. I didn't want to come back from that. I couldn't face myself, I couldn't face you. I knew I would tell you. I can't lie to you. I never could so I begged and fucking pleaded to go with him so I wouldn't have to face you."

Draco had stumbled back. He finally stopped when he hit a table.

"He told me no. I was then informed that I was the master of the fucking Hallows. Then he sent me back. Narcissa lied and told Voldemort I was dead and was carried back to the castle. You know the fucking rest."

Draco stared at him. Harry waited for the blow up. Draco just fumed. He was holding it back. Oh my God was it something to see. Harry heard Dobby tsk at him again. Harry turned and glared at him. Malfoy wasn't happy either.

Harry snarled. "I killed him again. Three days ago."

That was the starter gun. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, AGAIN!"

"You are not deaf. I did it… again."

Draco looked at the shield. It started to crack. Draco knew wandless magic too. Harry strengthened the shield. It was like fire in Draco's veins. He snarled so loud it bounced off the walls of the room. "You better think really hard before you answer this Potter. Did you throw yourself on you sword again?"

"No."

Dobby tsked again behind him. Harry snarled. He was fucking getting there. Draco's eyes trained on Dobby. He snarled at Harry before he turned his beautiful smile on Dobby. Dobby grinned. He loved Draco.

Fuck!

"Dobby, is Harry not telling me something?"

"Oh yes, Master Draco. Harry is pregnant." The house elf looked back at Harry and snarled still angry. His little head whipped back to Draco. "The whole time."

Harry stared at the floor. All crunching stopped. Every fucking noise in the entire world stopped. Harry could imagine the reactions in the room. He was so screwed. What happened next shocked everyone. Harry looked up. His eyes met Draco's. Draco Malfoy Slytherin prince met his eyes before they rolled back in his head and he fainted.

No one moved to shocked to do anything then Snape, Fucking Severus Snape, burst into laughter. He clutched his arm around his stomach bent over, tears streaming out of his face laughter. Harry turned from him to look over the shield. Oh shit, was all he could think. He was so screwed.

The other Snape, the one from his world, was smirking as he went to check on Draco. Snape's laughter had finally calmed but he was still snickering under his breath. Snape stepped over Draco and walked to the shield.

"Oh fuck, Dobby what the hell?"

Dobby looked at him innocent as he could. "You were taking too long." Then he picked up his popcorn and began to crunch.

A moan came from the floor. Snape took a step back getting the hell out of the way. Draco rolled pulling himself up and then snarled. "YOU FOUGHT HIM… AGAIN! PREGNANT?" He looked around the room ready to kill someone. "AND YOU FUCKERS LET HIM!"

Pansy was the first to speak. "Oh hell no, he hid it from everyone."

Draco's eyes moved back to the shield. "Potter," His voice was sweet, seductive. Harry felt himself take a step back as his body was almost driven to run to him and the utter annihilation waiting for him. "Take it down."

Harry shook his head. "At this point, we are at blows before we fuck each other to unconsciousness. I don't think I could take it."

That had the crunching starting again.

Draco pouted. "I think we are past that, Love." Harry felt his eyes flutter shut but he slammed them open. "And you owe me for letting faux Malfoy fuck you."

Harry walked up to the shield and looked at Draco. "I didn't let him fuck me. Malfoy is a bottom."

Draco's head whipped around to Malfoy. Malfoy stood stoic mask in place. Harry told himself to keep his mouth shut he was practically begging Draco to slaughter him.

"WHAT!"

The words were out before Harry could reign himself in. "Exclusive."

Draco turned back to Malfoy and charged at him. They stood nose to fucking nose. Neither one of them flinched. The sound of popcorn crunching was like bombs going off in the silence. Harry heard Pansy and Ginny snicker. Draco threw up a silencing charm around them.

Pansy laughed. "Harry, you are so screwed. What do you think they are talking about?"

"It's fucking Draco. Probably a threesome."

Pansy and Ginny burst out in giggles.

Draco and Malfoy were screaming. Malfoy said something that had Draco stop mid scream then he hit Malfoy. Malfoy smirked then reared back and hit Draco. Harry huffed watching them. Draco started screaming again and so did Malfoy. They all sat watching. Harry almost picked up a bowl of popcorn but thought better of it. They stayed behind the shield almost fifteen minutes.

Draco released the charm and both of them turned to Harry and smirked. Harry took a step back. Pansy and Ginny burst into giggles again. Draco walked back to the shield.

"Do you love him?"

Every eye was on Harry. Shit, but he refused to lie.

"Yes."

Draco fumed gripping the shield, his fingers turning white. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I didn't cheat."

Harry laughed then. It was so forced Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from him. "Of course you didn't, you were with Saint Potter. We both know I would never start shit with you in his position. But I wasn't with Saint Potter, I was with Malfoy. What the fuck was I supposed to do when he cornered me naked then fucked himself open right in front of me. You look me in the eye." Harry pointed directly to faux Potter. "And tell me you don't want him. Tell me you didn't fall in love with him. Tell me you don't want to throw him up against the wall and fuck him until he can't walk. Tell me."

All eyes swung from faux Potter to Draco. Draco looked over to faux Potter then turned back to Harry. "I fell in love with him."

Faux Potter made a barely audible sound. Harry knew how he felt, lost.

Harry snarled. "So stop being such an arse."

"Drop it."

Harry shook his head. Draco snarled then started to dig in his pockets. "You didn't only leave me alone."

Harry huffed.

"Have you forgotten about your pets?"

"Midnight died trying to save Fred when the wall collapsed. I tried getting to them both before I was surrounded by spiders. I barely survived when death eaters surrounded me. Nott threw a knife. I didn't see it coming. I heard Precious's wings and turned around long enough to see her take the knife in her chest. I lost it. I pulled the knife out of her chest and stabbed Nott with it. I somehow killed all the death eaters but I got surrounded again. All I could do was lift her body and lay it on Fred's before I was pushed outside."

"I haven't spoken about either one of them since."

Draco hung on the shield and lifted something from his pocket. He sat it down on the ground and began to enlarge it. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He refused to let himself believe. There was no way.

"Is this real?"

Draco nodded as Harry moved to the cage. Midnight and Precious were asleep curled together in a stasis spell. Harry ripped the cage door open. "They are alive?"

"We found them when we were searching for survivors. Princess almost died. Midnight had broken ribs and two broken legs."

Draco waived his hands and they began to wake. Midnight woke first. Midnight was a magical panther. Draco and Harry had found her being tortured by deatheater sympathizers and saved her as a cub while they'd hunted horcruxs. Precious was a dragon that Charlie had given Harry. She had been injured while at the dragon reservation and would never grow bigger than she was now. Harry took her in and cared for her. They called her Precious because she was a diva and demanded everyone's attention at all times and was anything but.

Midnight looked up to Harry. Harry's eyes filled. "He's gotten so big."

Midnight looked at him then pounced. Harry fell back as laughter filled the air. Midnight sat on Harry's legs his body laying over Harry with his head buried in Harry's neck. "I see you still think you are a cub. Holy shit you weigh a ton."

Midnight began to purr and Harry closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "I missed you. You big baby."

Midnight's purrs echoed around the room. Harry cried and pulled her closer. "You are so gorgeous. Look at you."

Harry felt wings wrap around the back of him. Precious had finally woken up. "Precious." Harry whispered.

Another head was placed on his opposite shoulder before the soft dragons growl mixed with the purring. "You are okay." Harry moved looking at the dragon who was watching him.

Harry reached an arm around and pulled the dragon against him. She huffed shooting fire from her mouth but gave no other complaint.

"Your fucking babies were a nightmare while you were gone. Your little Princess wouldn't listen to anyone but faux Potter and Midnight tried to eat anyone other than me or faux Potter when he found out you were gone. Midnight fucking bit me."

Harry scratched Midnight's ears. "I'm sure you deserved it. What did you do, Draco?"

Draco snarled. "It doesn't matter."

Harry sighed as Precious turned to Draco and shot fire at the shield. Draco ignored her as Harry moved to stand. Midnight walked across the room rubbing his body against students as hands reached out to pet her as he made his way to Potter. Precious walked over to Harry's table and curled up between Luna and Neville.

Harry removed the charm and turned sideways. He was huge. A fucking whale at this point he could barely walk. He looked up to Draco. "I'm sorry."

Draco took in Harry gripping the shield. "Drop it now."

Harry bit his lip. He really didn't want to. He shook his head again. Draco slammed himself against the shield. "So help me Merlin, you will drop it or I'm going to break it."

Harry stood his hand resting on his belly. Ginny sauntered up to the shield then. Draco turned taking her in. "My favorite redhead." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. Ginny giggled almost swooning.

"I'm digging the sexy messy hair thing you have going on. It works for you."

"Blame it on Potter." He grinned at her. "Ginny," Draco pouted still hanging on the shield. Then an idea hit him. He smirked and Harry took a step fucking back. "Dobby, could you help me out."

Harry turned to Dobby and shook his head no. Dobby grinned and snapped his fingers. Harry said fuck it and started to back away.

No more shield. Fuck! The look Draco was giving him. Holy shit was he screwed. He'd barely made it two steps before Draco had him cornered. Harry froze and almost collapsed when Draco was in front of him. God, did he miss him. Every inch of him, every part of him was right here. He felt his bottom lip pout as his eyes wanted to fill. God, how could you love someone this much and not simple be consumed and burst into fucking flame. The look on Draco's face was breathtaking. He couldn't stop taking him in either.

Draco moved to touch him. Harry jerked back if scalded. "Don't... I can't. Please, don't touch me."

The pain that ripped across Draco's face was devastating. Harry's eyes watered and he felt a single tear roll down his face.

"I told myself this was a dream. I didn't lose you. I came here and looked at Malfoy. Do you remember what it was like in fifth year? Do you remember how you looked at me? I wanted to fucking let myself die. If you touch me, this was all real. Everything I did here is real. I snapped Bellatrix's neck with my bare hands. I endangered our son. I really did talk to death."

"It's a boy." Draco's soft words pulled Harry's eyes off the floor.

Harry looked at him and nodded. Draco moved then but Harry didn't have the strength to stop him. As their skin touched, Harry felt his knees almost give out.

"We are together. Nothing else matters."

One hand moved from Harry's arm and moved to his stomach. Their eyes never parted as Draco ran his hand over the mountain of Harry's belly. The baby kicked. Draco's eyes turned from love to lust and back again. Harry bit on the pout of his lip to keep from moaning.

Then all hell broke loose. Everything seemed to snap. Harry moved slamming into Draco. Draco growled picking him up slamming him into the table behind them. It happened to be Harry's table. Pansy moved the popcorn out of their way as Harry's moan filled the room and set everyone off.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed as Harry moved almost back ending them off the table.

"I can't apparate. I want you inside me yesterday!"

"Dobby!" Draco roared. "Take us to where ever there is a fucking bed. NOW!"

Dobby got up popcorn still in hand and apparated them away.

Pansy moved grabbing popcorn and juice. "Draco, come the fuck on they are way past putting up charms we are not going to miss hearing this."

She grabbed his arm as he grabbed another bowl and they ran out of the room. Everyone at their table looked at each other for a full ten seconds then grabbed bowls and ran. To everyone's surprise, Harry Potter grabbed a bowl and ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me. You know, the less hotter Potter."

Ginny's laugh filtered back to the great hall as everyone else sat stunned.

Both Snapes turned to each other and muttered. "Draco."


	12. Chapter 12

Dobby took them to Harry's room and disappeared. Harry refused to let go. Draco's hands were doing delicious fucking wicked things to his ass. Harry moved stepping away. Draco snarled at him already stalking him. He refused to be parted from him for more than seconds.

Harry stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you still want me like this?" Harry's hands ran down his stomach.

Draco moved slamming his mouth to Harry's. They both moaned at the contact. Draco refused to even answer that. He craved the man in front of him like oxygen, like magic. He ripped Harry's shirt to threads getting it off. He pulled back long enough to get rid of his own before his fingers were pulling away pants and pushing away his own jeans and boxers. They stopped only long enough to fall in the bed.

Draco moved shifting his weight to keep from hurting Harry then began the slow process of kissing and tasting every bit of skin he came in contact with. Harry was making all those sexy noises that reduced him to nothing. Every taste, every touch sent him over the edge.

His tongue flicked an erect nipple and he smirked as Harry arched under him.

"More. Missed you… Fuck!"

Draco stopped long enough to kiss Harry's growing stomach. His child. He smiled going further dragging his teeth over the hip bones he loved to worship.

"Dray!"

"Do you want me inside you?"

Draco moved farther down licking a stripe down the swelling cock in front of him. Harry arched moaning making Draco close his eyes and stave off his own reaction. He didn't wait for him to respond and continued nipping, biting and tasting as he inched farther and farther. Harry moved shifting his legs opening himself to Draco.

Draco moved to the pink puckered skin and tenderly ran his lips against him. Harry mewled opening his legs wider as Draco began to lick the flushed skin before his mouth clamped down and he flattened his tongue.

Harry screamed as the torture continued to the now abused flesh. He arched. Draco moved and with one fluid movement he slid a finger inside the tight heat as his mouth swallowed Harry's flushed cock. He charmed lube as he slid in the second finger.

"Dray, fuck I'm going to cum down your fucking throat if you don't slow down."

Draco hollowed out his cheeks and loosened his throat as Harry drove himself down on his fingers as he slid in another.

"Fuck me now you ….fucking… right now!"

Draco moved and slammed into him. They both moaned. Harry jerked arching up taking him deeper. Draco moved bending him sliding his hands under his knees and pushed bottoming out so deep they both groaned before he pulled out and slammed in again.

Harry moaned and pushed against him. "Stop fucking teasing me. Move you blond bitch, I've been waiting so long for you too…."

Draco moved just a fraction and brushed against the sweet spot that had Harry screaming.

Harry snarled and pushed his legs using the friction to impale himself on the man above him.

Draco snarled and began to move. "You. Will. Not. Fuck. Yourself. I will be the only one to ride you into the mattress. MINE!"

Draco was brutal now. He slammed into Harry with reckless abandon hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry was lost. He was mewling and screaming as Draco began to move somehow Merlin only knew, faster.

"Yours!" Harry roared as Draco starting getting closer and closer.

"Who the fuck owns you?"

"Draco… Draco… Fuck! Touch me!"

Draco snarled. "You will only get off by my cock. Do you fucking hear that Potter?"

Harry moved somehow Draco went in deeper. "Harder you possessive prat!"

Draco snarled.

Harry moaned as the orgasm ripped through him spreading down his spine down his stomach making his muscles clench pulling Draco along with him.

"I love you." Harry's words slid out of him before he passed out.

Draco smiled sliding out. "I love you too. I'd cross worlds for you Potter."

He spelled them clean and pulled the covers over them. They were together that's all that mattered.

Outside the door, the silence was deafening.

"Wait to go hotter Potter. I'm going to take a shower now." Pansy said leaving the popcorn and walking away.

Zabini winked at Neville and dragged him away. Luna laughed and grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her back to the great hall. Potter and Malfoy were left sitting side by side against the closed door.

"Holy fuck." Malfoy breathed.

"Draco was being modest when he said they had to sedate him. When he realized I wasn't him, he lost it. He killed about twenty death eaters before they could get him stunned. When he found out what Harry did and left him to die. He fucking snapped. He took out half the damn dungeon. Snape finally punched him and knocked him out."

Malfoy closed his eyes and tried to see himself doing that. He thought of Harry. Hell yeah, he would do that.

Malfoy turned to Potter. One choice different and he would be the same as the man inside the room. "Could we have what they have?"

Potter was thrown for a minute. He looked to Malfoy and smiled. "Could you love me?"

Malfoy moved. He leaned over feeling for both their reactions as he took Harry's mouth kissing his lips. Heat rippled in his stomach. His body arched against the touch seeking heat. Harry moved straddling him. It was different but still Harry somehow. He wanted them both, loved them both, needed them both.

Malfoy pulled back looking at Potter. "I want to try. I was with him. I love him, but I love you too. When he leaves, I will mourn him."

"I stayed at Grimwald Place with Draco. I walked in on him in the bathroom. I watched him wank. It was the sexiest thing I've ever watched. I realized every time I watched you; I wanted you but didn't know it. Every time you talked shit to me it was the only time I felt anything real."

"I've wanted you since fourth year. When he came here, he demanded I be saved. I didn't believe him. I thought he was fucking with me. I confronted him but the minute I saw his face. I knew he loved Draco and everything for me changed. I would die for him or you."

Potter leaned in and kissed him again. "Be mine?"

Malfoy laughed then took his lips again and hissed when Potter shifted above him. He was already hard from listening to Draco and Harry. Potters erection was pushed against his stomach.

"Cold shower?" Potter laughed.

Malfoy looked at him. "Warm shower with company?"

"Thank Merlin." Potter moved they both moaned.

Malfoy didn't wait he stood up Potter still wrapped around his waist and walked swiftly to the Slytherin showers. They didn't see Pansy smiling after them.


	13. Chapter 13

They stumbled into the showers stripping as they made it to the stall. It was different but the same was all Malfoy could think. He grabbed Potters hips as he reached around and turned on the water. His hands went to Potter's stomach and he felt his body flinch. How could something feel right and wrong at the same time? Potter whimpered.

Malfoy reached down his hands sliding over smooth skin as they ghosted to his flanks. "I want to be inside of you."

"Whatever you want." Potter choked out after a moan.

Malfoy flipped him around kissing his neck before conjuring lube and ran his fingers over Harry's skin. Potter arched his hands gripping the tiles. Malfoy was about to slide in a finger when Potter collapsed.

Malfoy was so shocked he just stood there looking down at Potter. Malfoy sent his Patronus to Harry. Malfoy lifted him up and wrapped a towel around Potter and laid him on the one of the benches before doing the same for himself and waited.

Harry jumped out of bed when he heard Malfoy's voice. Draco looked around confused and was faced with his own Patronus.

"Potter just collapsed. We are in the showers. Help me."

Harry jumped up getting dressed with Draco following him and they ran to the Slytherin showers.

Harry found them first. Malfoy looked up to him. Harry looked down to Potter who was unconscious towel wrapped around him fury then jealousy slammed into him. He felt like shit. Draco was standing right beside him. How the hell could he be such an asshole? Malfoy deserved to be happy. Malfoy met his eyes but Harry looked away refusing to look at him. It hurt too much. He was a horrible person.

Potter sat up on the bench then. His eyes looked around the room and landed on Harry. Potter wasn't there anymore.

"Tom." Harry spoke quietly.

Potter stood and walked to Harry with such fluid movements it was almost a joke. Harry backed away even though he knew he should stand firm. Everyone else was frozen.

"I've been waiting for so long for this. Living inside, watching…" Potter rolled his hands down his body. It was seductive and possessive. "I've always liked this body."

Potter moved walking to Harry. His hand came out and ran over Harry's stomach. "You look beautiful like this."

"I won't let you have him."

Potter laughed. Potter's eyes were changing colors right before him turning the familiar color of Tom's. "I can see you as easily as I see him. I'm in the way. Wouldn't it be easier for you to let me have him then you can have the blonds."

Harry hated himself for being jealous for wanting both of them. He hated Tom for being an ass and saying it out loud. He would not be that person.

Harry lifted his hand. Potter dropped.

"What happened?" Draco asked picking Potter off the floor.

"I put him in a coma." Then Harry collapsed.

Harry woke in the hospital wing. He heard people talking. Malfoy and Draco were screaming at each other. He heard Snape and Charlie talking quietly with the other Snape and Dumbledore.

"Stop screaming. It isn't helping anyone."

The voices stopped Harry rose up and sat waiting for the dizziness to back off. When nausea took over, he groaned then leaned over the bed and puked. He felt Dobby's fingers running over him as he cleaned Harry up then Harry collapsed back on the bed.

Awesome, this is bullshit.

Harry opened his eyes after he felt the room stop spinning. Everyone was there. Potter was on the bed beside him. Damn it, with everything going on he'd forgotten about the most important horcrux for Voldemort, the one inside of Potter. Harry went to stand and flinched away from whoever tried to help him.

Harry moved to Potter's bed. He could feel it under Potter's skin like a cancer eating him from within.

_Take it away. You have the power._

**It's too much power.**

_Watch him die._

Harry looked at Potter. He looked innocent and unmarred by war. I might not come back from this, Harry thought.

He dropped all the walls he'd so carefully put up. His body arched as he closed his eyes. The power running through his body was as breathtaking as sex. He mewled as his body rose several inches off the floor. His arms pushed back as his head fell back. Power so concentrated he could taste it, almost see it. He opened his eyes. A tangible wall was raised around them.

He felt the wards the magic from everyone around him, the others in the castle. Light was coming from his skin as he took a step and his feet touched the floor. He moved to the bed and straddled Potter.

His power could level Hogwarts and everyone in it. He closed his eyes as his body arched again at the onslaught of it. Another wave slammed into the next followed by another. He heard the noises he was making but didn't care.

_I'm inside you now. I can make you feel like this all the time._

He jerked his eyes open and fought the euphoria. **I love Draco, Malfoy.**

Harry moved sliding his hand into Potter's chest and ripped out Tom's soul. The soul was shredded barely recognizable to anything. Harry wanted to cringe away from it. His skin started to dim but his eyes continued to glow like green fire.

All commotion in the room stopped. Everything that was flying around the room dropped. Harry turned back to the room.

"I know you're there. I can feel you."

Everyone in the room was terrified. Harry could taste their fear, their confusion. Everyone watched as death slid out of the shadows of the room.

"You taste like sunshine."

Harry moved slipping off of Potter's lap. Potter jerked up with a jolt as Harry moved away. Malfoy and Draco descended on Potter to check on him. Harry took a step to death.

Death stood as he had the first time Harry met him. He wore slacks, button up shirt and a vest. His shirt was rolled to his elbows. He was the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen. His light brown hair and indigo black eyes stared back at him with a leer that looked somehow innocent and completely devilish. His presence made you want to walk to whatever the hell fate he had in store for you.

"I have something that belongs to you."

Death looked at the damned and abused soul in Harry's hand.

"I've been inside you now." Death walked to him not wanting to wait for Harry to move to him. "You will never forget what it feels like to have me inside of you."

"I don't want that kind of power."

Death moved. "You could have anything, anyone." Death grabbed Harry's hips and slammed his hard erection against Harry's. Harry moaned. "You could make me your slave. I would keep you in constant bliss. You would care for nothing but what I would give you."

Harry's body thrust involuntarily before he could jerk out of his grip and took a step back. "It wouldn't be real. I love them. I want nothing from you."

Harry's eyes glowed as death slid his hands back to Harry's hips. Harry's eyes closed as Death slammed wave after wave of ecstasy into him before he moved his hands up to his shoulders then down to his hands before taking the damaged soul.

Harry jerked out of his grip. Death leered at him then slid back into the shadows and was gone.

Harry swore and kicked the bed beside him. No one around him spoke but he felt them staring at him. "I need a minute."

He apparated out of the room.

A/N - We are getting close to the end. I will try to update soon. I wanted to get a few chapters done in this before I work on my other story Raven wings. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. You make my day so fantastic when I see them!


End file.
